CELESTIAL COSMIC …(Estrella del Fenix)
by angelstella
Summary: Summary ... Entiéndelo ella no te ama –Claro que me ama, solo esta confundida –Estas loco, porque no aceptas la realidad –Porque yo sé que me ama y no la voy a dejar sola –No voy a permitir que te le acerques –Yo no te amo –Solo estas confundida –No lo estoy tu malentendiste las cosas –El solo te hace daño, te lastima ven conmigo –Lo siento pero mi amor le pertenece a el
1. Summary y Presentacion

CELESTIAL COSMIC … Luz de Vida/Estrella del Fenix

Summary;

Entiéndelo ella no te ama –Claro que me ama, solo esta confundida –Estas loco, por que no aceptas la realidad –Por que yo se que me ama y no la voy a dejar sola –No voy a permitir que te le acerques –Yo no te amo –Solo estas confundida –No lo estoy tu malentendiste las cosas –El solo te hace daño, te lastima ven conmigo –Lo siento pero mi amor le pertenece a el –No es asi lo sabes –Claro que lo se mi amor le he pertenecido desde hace mucho –Lo ves ella no te ama es mejor que te vayas –Esta bien me ire, solo por el momento –Me duele verlo asi, crees que –Claro que si pero yo te protegeré siempre te protegeré –Lo dijo tan seguro –Ya no pienses en eso mi amor –TE AMO –TE AMO soy muy feliz a tu lado (se besan y mientras tanto alguien los observa oculto con los puños cerrados y una mirada llena de odio) –Tendre tu amor tu me amaras solo a mi porque ya me canse de esperar y a ti te eliminare de una vez por todas asi tendre su amor solo para mi …

Uuuuuyyyy quienes serán estos personajes si lo quieren saber sigan leyendo nuestro fic y averígüenlo, denos una oportunidad somos primerizas en esto pero prometemos en tratar de no defraudarlos(as) mmmm que se me olvida… presentarte -.- … ok ok perdón

Yo soy angelstella o eli para ser mas cortos y precisos una de las creadoras de esta magnifica historia y de varios de los personajes

Yo soy seilene asi me pueden decir y también creadora de esta historia bueno podríamos decir de toda la historia eli solo ayudo en algunas cositas pequeñas

Eli: óyeme yo si participe y la idea fue MIA SOLO MIA

Seilene: ok esta bien ya no te sulfures te saldrán canas jajaja

Eli: esque tu me haces enojar y es a propósito eres mala U.U

Seilene: ya mira en recompensa mmm que te parece si comemos pizza yo invito

Eli: siiiiiiiiiiii (grito a todo pulmon) pizza que rico vámonos vamonos

Seilene: aaahh (viendo su cartera suspiro de resignacion) adiós a mis planes

Eli y Seilene : Por Favor dejenos sus Reviews estos nos mantendrán con vida y asi sabremos ke les gusta


	2. Cap 1 Sueños y Sorpresas?

NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.

El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)

**Capitulo 1. Sueños y …. Sorpresas?**

En un planeta donde existen unas flores tan bellas que parecen tocadas por las flamas del fuego, donde sus cielos siempre tienen bellos atardeceres, donde su gente es muy amable, gobernados por una bella Princesa de rasgos finos amable y bondadosa, protegidos por 3 guerreras poderosas y valientes que darían su vida por su Princesa, si hablamos del Planeta de las Flores de Fuego. Se encuentra recostado bajo la sombra de una árbol un joven de rasgos varoniles, muy atractivo cabello negro azabache, cuerpo atlético, piel bronceada, labios carnosos que daría por besarlos (creo que te estas emocionando de mas-seilene, pues apoco no esta guapísimo-eli, ok no lo niego pero estas babeando -.- seilene, si pero es que como evitarlo-eli, -.-dejame escribir a mi-seilene, noooo por favor-eli, ok pero si lo vuelves a hacer yo continuo la historia-seilene, prometido(dedos cruzados)-eli) en que me quede a si estaba soñando y tenia un bello sueño pues sonreía y suspiraba

-SUEÑO-

Seiya se encontraba recordando los maravillosos momentos vividos en el Planeta Tierra. En su sueño estaba entrenando a Serena para un partido de beisbol (cuando el enemigo descubre que Serena es Sailor Moon ep. 187 de sm stars) pero por mas que se esforzaba ell no podía aprender, aun asi el no se rendia pues tenia fe en ella, después de entrenar se sentaron en una banca en el campo y se pusieron a ver las estrellas mientras hablaban junto a Chibi Chibi

Serena: aah que estrellas tan bonitas

Seiya: todos los seres que habitan este universo tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos

Serena: el resplandor de una estrella

Seiya: es una frase de un país muy lejano, cada uno tiene una estrella como tu o como yo

Chibi Chibi: chibi

Seiya: por supuesto que tu también Chibi Chibi

Chibi Chibi: jajaja

Seiya: el resplandor de una estrella depende mucho de las personas y me imagino que tu resplandor debe de ser muy hermoso

Serena: (sonojada) siempre dices eso cuando cortejas a una mujer

Seiya: (toma a Chibi Chibi y la sienta en sus piernas) yo estoy hablando en serio

Serena: me estas cortejando en serio (a quien se parece-seilene, mmm a quien dime-eli, -.- olvídalo-seilene)

Seiya: quiero que me pongas atención, escucha a mi me gusta mucho el resplandor que tienes bombon por eso no quiero perder este partido

Serena: pides mucho, nuestra oponente es la capitana del equipo y la bateadora quipo y la bateadora #4 hasta yo se que tan fuerte es en este deporte, no tenemos esperanzas

Seiya: aah no te des por vencida

Serena: si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido

Chibi Cbibi: perdido perdido

Seiya: hasta Chibi Chibi entendio mas rápido que tu, te advierto que no me gustan las perdedoras

Serena: pues a mi me encanta todo lo que dices (si estaba enamorado de el o al menos le gustaba-seilene, nooo porqueee Seiya solo me ama a mi-eli, -.- en serio eres adulta-seilene)

En eso su sueño se va desvaneciendo quedando en medio de la oscuridad total y escucha una voz que lo llama provenia de un hermoso resplandor muy calido

Voz: por favor ayúdame

Seiya: quien eres?

Voz: por favor tengo miedo

Seiya: si no me dices quien eres como puedo ayudarte

Voz: ayúdame …. solo tu puedes ayudarme

Seiya: donde estas te ayudare pero dime quien eres

Voz: ayudamee ….

Y desaparecio dejando el frio y el vacio y fue que Seiya despertó de golpe agitado con miedo, angustia, dolor y desesperación todo lo que sintió al escuchar pidiendo su ayuda

Seiya: su voz se que la he escuchado antes, se me hace muy familiar … quien eres, por que no te dejas ver, desde hace tiempo te escucho en mis sueños pidiéndome ayuda, pero no se como ayudarte, aaah como te puedo ayudar

Yaten: aquí estas, al fin te encuentro la princesa nos mando llamar

Seiya: mmm para que crees que nos mando a llamar

Yaten: no lo se pero creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no tengamos el cuerpo de las starlights

Seiya: esta bien ya voy hermano … aaahh (suspiro)

Yaten: que te pasa

Seiya: no es nada solo recuerdos, bellos recuerdos

Yaten: otra vez con la Princesa de la Luna, Seiya te recuerdo que ella esta comprometida se v R

Seiya: -.- lo se no tienes por que recordármelo

Yaten: te lo digo por si acaso se te había olvidado, pero no es solo eso verdad

Seiya: no es solo que como ayudarla si no se quien es, es solo … naaa olvídalo

Yaten: Seiya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos, es por ella bueno por la voz de tus sueños

Seiya: si y me frusta por que no se como ayudarla cuando es ayuda lo que me pide, Yaten siento su miedo su angustia

Yaten: hermano yo se que encontraras la forma de ayudarla no por nada ella confía en que puedes ayudarla

Seiya: si pero si ni siquiera se quien es de donde es

Yaten: no te preocupes veras que pronto se mostrara ante ti debe tener sus razones para no hacerlo

Seiya: gracias hermano, sabes deberías ser asi y no tan amargado por que en una de esas Mina va a huir de ti y buscar alguien mas

Yaten: cállate no sabes lo que dices, Mina no cambia y menos sus gustos la conozco perfectamente asi que déjate de tonterías y ya vámonos

Seiya: esta bien pero no digas que no te lo adverti

Yaten: mmm …. (dudando pero pensando seriamente en lo que dijo Seiya)

Avanzaron hacia el castillo cruzando los hermosos jardines de palacio, adornados con distintas flores azules y rojas pero que si las veias bien sus hojas eran pequeñas flamas de fuego, por donde pasaban todos mostraban respetos pues sabían quienes eran y lo que habían echo, llegando a la sala del trono fueron recibidos por dos personas una de ellas su hermano Taiki y la otra una bella joven de unos 27 años delgada 1.65 mt de altura cabello rojizo lacio largo y recogido en dos coletas para de nuevo ser recogido y caer de su corona en dos cascadas a los lados de mirada dulce pero firme con un vestido rojo de manga larga y holgada una joven amable y de respeto la Princesa Kakyu, su Princesa

Taiki: donde estaban tardaron mucho

Yaten: no encontraba a Seiya tarde mucho en ubicarlo

Taiki: eso es típico en el siempre desaparece

Yaten: si lo se, pero luego yo soy el que tengo que ir a buscarlo

Taiki: asi es no te quejes que yo también he pasado tiempo buscándolo

Seiya: acaso hoy es el dia de ataquen a Seiya nadie me dijo

Yaten: si asi fuera seria siempre

Seiya: calmate enano

Yaten: mira Seiya ya te dije que no me dijeras asi

Seiya: pero si (es interrumpido por Taiki)

Taiki: ya basta ustedes dos dejen de pelear la Princesa nos tiene que decir algo importante

P. Kakyu: me da gusto que mis amigos no cambien, eso me deja tranquila para dejarlos partir, por que se que sin importar las circunstancias siempre se tendrán el uno al otro y yo también estare con ustedes

Taiki: Princesa porque dice eso

P. Kakyu: Seiya has estado teniendo extraños sueños

Seiya: no alteza porque habría de tenerlos

P. Kakyu: Seiya son mis amigos mas que mis guardianes y no me gusta que me mientan, asi que te pido de favor que me digas la verdad

Seiya: perdón Princesa no quise ofenderla

P. Kakyu: descuida por favor dime que has estado soñando

Seiya: sueño al principio recuerdo lo que vivimos en la tierra al lado de las chicas pero todo se desvanece y me encuentro rodeado de oscuridad y es cuando un resplandor muy calido aparece y me llama me pide que le ayude, pero por mas que le he preguntado quien es y como puedo ayudar no me dice no se quien es ni como ayudar ni donde esta

P. Kakyu: ya entiendo y desde cuando tienes ese sueño

Seiya: desde que dejamos nuestro cuerpo de starlights, justo el dia que soñé con esa voz desperté como Seiya Kou

P. Kakyu: si lo se, la voz de tus sueños fue el detonante para que ustedes ya no regresaran como starlight, los regreso a su esencia natural

Yaten: princesa que quiere decir con eso

Taiki: que nunca tuvimos el cuerpo de una mujer, no somos starlights

Seiya: entonces quienes somos

P. Kakyu: ustedes deberán averiguarlo por eso iran a la Tierra

Seiya, Yaten, Taiki: queee

P. Kakyu: las respuestas las encontraran en ahí mismo, además de que la energía que rodea a Seiya también se percibe ahí

Seiya: eeh que energía Princesa

P. Kakyu: desde que ya no tiene el cuerpo de las starlights y desde que sueñas con esa voz que te llama te rodea una leve energía es muy débil pero es la misma que se siente en la tierra pero también es igual de débil, lo bueno es que aun se pueden transformar eso les servirá de mucho para lo que se aproxima

Taiki: Princesa hay algo mas verdad

P. Kakyu: si es verdad hay un nuevo enemigo que se dirige a la tierra

Yaten: pues no ire Princesa quien la protegerá

P. Kakyu: no te preocupes no estare sola Sailor Galaxia esta al tanto de la situación y enviara a algunas de sus Sailor`s Animat mats a protegerme ellas habran llegado justo cuando ustedes se vayan

Yaten: aun asi me niego a ir

P. Kakyu: es una orden Yaten no un favor, vayan a prepararse saldrán al amanecer

Los chicos se van a cumplir las ordenes de su Princesa todos con reacciones diferentes pero con pensamientos similares porque volverían a la tierra a ver a quienes le robaron el corazón

Seiya: "esta vez te conquistare bombon"

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro donde se respiraba y se percibia la muerte y la maldad pura al fondo de un enorme salón se encontraba una enorme silla y en ella sentado una imponente sombra que de solo verla intimidaba hasta al mas valiente

Sombra: donde están quiero verlos ya (con una voz gutural de ultratumba)

Figura 1 y Figura 2: mi señor nos mando llamar (de rodillas mirando al piso)

Sombra: encuéntrenla y tráiganla intacta

Figura 1 y Figura 2: si mi señor (desaparecen)

Sombra: pronto muy pronto pequeña estrellita seras mia (miraba una imagen en un cristal)… no te escaparas y nadie podrá salvarte jajajajajajajaja (risa siniestra)

Figura 1: a donde iras, estaremos juntos

Figura 2: claro que si no podemos separarnos

Figura 1: crees que la encontremos

Figura 2: mas nos vale encontrarla

Figura 1: lo haremos, ahora vamos a ese primitivo planeta llamado Tierra

A la mañana siguiente en el patio de palacio (-.-los palacios tienen patio-seilene, ok ok ach que critica me saliste- eli, solo decía-seilene, entonces escribe el capitulo tu-el, no gracias es tu parte-seilene, -.-eli) bueno como decía después de la interrupción (siendo sarcástica pero seilene ignorando el comentario y escuchando musica) en los jardines de palacio ya se encontraban los chicos junto a su Princesa listos para partir

P. Kakyu: muy bien chicos cuídense por favor, recuerden siempre confiar entre ustedes, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, guíense por su corazón, confíen en sus amigos, tengan fe en que encontraran las respuestas que buscan, nunca pierdan las esperanzas, déjense guiar por la luz de la estrella que ilumina hasta el rincón mas oscuro, cuando encuentren el resplandor protéjanlo

Taiki: gracias Princesa asi lo haremos

Yaten: Princesa no deseo irme mi deber es estar a su lado y protegerla

P. Kakyu: gracias Yaten pero también tienes que encontrar respuestas y ser feliz y en la Tierra lo haras

Yaten: (sonrojado pues piensa en Mina) esta bien si asi lo desea

Seiya: gracias Princesa encontraremos las respuestas y regresaremos

P. Kakyu: que el destino y la estrella lo decidan, suerte chicos cuidense adiós

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya: gracias y adiós Princesa

Se convierten en estrellas fugazes y salen hacia el cosmos con dirección a la Tierra, la Princesa los observa aun desde su posición y detrás de ella aparece una sombra

P. Kakyu: que la estrella los guie chicos ella los protegerá

Sombra: por que no les dijiste

P. Kakyu: por que no es mi deber y lo sabes ellos tienen que recordar y ella

Sombra: aun no la encuentro pero creo que esta en la tierra

P. Kakyu: eso aun es mas preocupante pues si no a despertado y el la encuentra

Sombra: no creo que la vaya a encontrar, pues si estando despierta fue indetectable ahora que esta dormida pues mucho menos

P. Kakyu: y ke hay de la guardia ya sabes algo

Sombra: aun no pero creo que solo 2 han despertado solo no se si tengan todos sus recuerdos, deben de estar como nosotras con muy poca memoria

P. Kakyu: (viendo por donde se fueron los chicos) eso es una ventaja pero por cuanto tiempo, los recordara a ellos

Sombra: no lo creo si nosotras no sabemos su identidad ellos tampoco, si no ya lo sabríamos

P. Kakyu: ellos dos son la clave para eliminarlo sobre todo ella, tu …. La recuerdas Galaxia

S. Galaxia: no, no he podido recordarla solo se que cuando estabas cerca de ella todo lo malo desaparecia

P. Kakyu: si lo se su luz su calidez es muy hermosa es lo que recuerdo

S. Galaxia: y pensar que yo intente eliminarla, quise eliminar ese hermoso resplandor (llora)

P. Kakyu: no te sientas asi el mal te poseyó pero ella te purifico y ya no seras nunca mas asi, es mejor que entremos debemos ver como podemos ayudar

S. Galaxia: tienes razón entremos

Aaaaahhh que emocionante se esta poniendo esto a quien se referirán la Princesa y Galaxia será a S….. a quien Galaxia quiso eliminar y después purifico o será alguien mas…. Pues todo esto y mas a la misma hora por el mismo canal jajaja (-.- seilene)

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok


	3. Cap 2 Llegada a la Tierra

Cap. 2 Llegada a la Tierra

NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.

El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)

Los chicos llegaron al 3° Planeta del Sistema Solar, un Planeta de hermosos mares, bosques, etc., gran variedad de especies animales y plantas, el Planeta Tierra, hogar de las personas más preciadas para los chicos. Era de noche cuando llegaron cerca de un lago (donde las scouts se reunieron para ir al futuro) muy bello tuvieron la ventaja de que se encontraba solo, de ahí solo caminaron hasta llegar a su apartamento que por fortuna quedaba cerca (-.-apoco-eli, mira quien está escribiendo el cap. tu o yo porque si quieres con gusto tú lo haces-seilene, ok ok [se va murmurando un sin fin de cosas]eli) llegaron a un bonito edificio donde el portero abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar ya adentro se dirigieron al elevador seleccionando el 4° piso

Seiya: (con cara de inocente) lo bueno es que se me olvido regresar la llave

Yaten: no si es típico de ti y no creo que se te haya olvidado

Taiki: si pero debemos agradecer su descuido

Seiya: lo ves enano

Yaten: ya vas a comenzar de nuevo

Taiki: cálmense los dos (llegando a una de las puertas del piso abriendo y entrando) vaya parece que no ha cambiado nada

Seiya: si tienes razón todo sigue igual (quien había encendido la luz)

Taiki: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana tenemos cosas que hacer

Seiya: es verdad que descansen

Yaten: buenas noches

Taiki: que descansen los dos

Y así con eso cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar observando que realmente no había cambiado nada en su ausencia y deseando que también las dueñas de sus pensamientos no hubieran cambiado y con ese pensamiento se durmieron pues al día siguiente les esperaría un largo día y no tenían idea de que día. Unas cuadras más alejadas en una habitación una rubia de ojos azules no podía dormir, mirando las estrellas pensaba en cierto chico cuando algunas estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo.

Rubia: aah (suspiro) que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, te encontraras bien, ya habrás reconstruido tu planeta eso creo pues ya son casi 5 años desde que se fueron, ojalá y algún día puedas regresar te extraño mucho me haces falta, por favor ayúdame tengo miedo

Voz: mmm que haces despierta no puedes dormir

Rubia: no, se me fue el sueño, pero tu vuelve a dormir

Voz: (se acomoda a su lado) intenta dormir por favor nos tienes preocupados a todos, que es lo que te pasa

Rubia: descuida estoy bien no es nada

Voz: estas segura puedes confiar en mi lo sabes verdad

Rubia: si lo sé, intentare dormir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano o las chicas se enojaran

Voz: eso estará difícil

Rubia: mmm…. hasta mañana

De regreso con los chicos para ser específicos con Seiya y su sueño, el que al parecer no parecía ser muy agradable pues se encontraba muy inquieto y sudaba, pasando un momento se calmo

-SUEÑO-

Seiya se encontraba en un bosque en donde al centro de este se encontraba un hermoso lago de aguas plateadas, de donde provenía una voz que lo llamaba se dirigió a encontrar al dueño de esa voz, llegando no encontró a nadie solo se maravilló de la belleza del lago pero un reflejo en el agua llamo su atención y cuando fijo su vista vio que era el mismo resplandor de sus sueños solo que ahora lo encontraba ahí y al parecer tomaba forma humana?. El resplandor fue tomando la forma de una mujer, una joven para ser más específicos aunque no se le podían ver sus facciones por el brillo que la estrella encima de ella expedía el sabía que era hermosa, quedo en medio del lago y la luz de la estrella la iluminaba una escena de fantasía con un hermoso ángel que en ese momento le estaba hablando

Voz: haz venido a ayudarme?

Seiya: …..

Voz: veniste a ayudarme

Seiya: (saliendo de su ensoñación) entonces tenía que venir a la tierra, eres la misma voz de mis sueños

Voz: (movió la cabeza en forma positiva) lo soy

Seiya: (sintiéndose molesto y gritando) y por qué no me lo dijiste antes

Voz: (bajando su rostro) por que no era el momento lo siento

Seiya: (al verla se sintió mal de su arrebato) yo… disculpa no quise gritarte

Voz: lo sé, sé que no fue tu intención

Seiya: si pero aun así no debí hacerlo cuando tu solo me pides tú ayuda

Voz: no te sientas mal, yo… puedo leer a las personas, por eso sé que tu intención no fue gritarme

Seiya: tú… puedes leer a la gente?

Voz: si, sus emociones, pensamientos, sentimientos, etc. (Seiya rojo tomate, pues acuérdense al principio lo que pensó) me tengo que ir

Seiya: espera como puedo ayudarte

Voz: tú lo tienes que averiguar, perdón

Seiya: y volveré a saber de ti bueno sabré si te he ayudado

Voz: nos volveremos a ver

Seiya: cómo?

Voz: yo te buscare, pero siempre nos veremos aquí

Seiya: y que eres tu

Voz: pronto lo sabrás, hasta pronto (y se fue desvaneciendo la figura quedando solo el resplandor y después la luz de la estrella se fue desvaneciendo)

Seiya: quien eres (que hermosa estrella, viendo a la estrella que iluminaba la figura de la joven con quien había hablado)

Voz: gracias por ayudar … escucho el eco de su voz mientras se iba despertando, se despertó despacio lleno de energía, con una tranquilidad y tal ligero como si no existieran los problemas, se levantó de la cama, la arreglo, se fue a duchar y se alisto para desayunar, salió de su cuarto a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua, sonrió y se sonrojo al recordarla sabía que era hermosa como, no estaba seguro pero lo sabía y en ese momento entro Taiki con bolsas.

Taiki: buenos días, vaya pensé que aun dormirías y encontraría despierto a Yaten

Seiya: (viendo dentro de las bolsas) buenos días, pues ya ves que no

Yaten: (frotándose un ojo) yo que

Taiki: le decía a Seiya que pensé que te encontraría a ti levantado y no a el

Yaten: Seiya levantado temprano, eso sí que es nuevo, acaso hay oferta en helado jajajajaja

Seiya: cállate enano solo estas celoso por que me levante temprano y tú no

Yaten: es obvio que no pues siempre me levanto antes que tú y si te levantas es porque nosotros te despertamos

Seiya: si pero ya voy a cambiar, ahora seré mas responsable

Yaten: muy bien quien eres y que has hecho con Seiya

Seiya: cállate enano

Yaten: jajajajaja eso quiero verlo

Taiki: cálmense ya, mientras dormían nos fui a inscribir a la Universidad de Tokio solo faltara escoger la carrera, hable con nuestro representante y tenemos una reunión dentro de 2 has con él y pase al súper a comprar el desayuno

Seiya: vaya Taiki tu sí que no pierdes tiempo

Taiki: entre más rápido consigamos lo que buscamos mejor

Yaten: es verdad, entonces hay que desayunar

Taiki: bueno preparare el desayuno

Seiya se fue a encender el televisor Taiki a preparar el desayuno y Yaten a hacer jugo. En eso escuchan una nota que les llamo la atención

P. Espectáculos: y en otras noticias sé que cuando escuchen esta nota se van a desmayar, es un impacto esta nota aaayyyyy pero que emocionada estoy

P. Espectáculos 2: a ver cuéntanos por favor dinos de que se trata

P. Espectáculos: ustedes recuerdan al grupo musical Three Lights

P. Espectáculos 2: pues claro sus conciertos y su música fueron todo un éxito y aun después de 5 años sus canciones son éxitos a nivel mundial, se fueron por descanso según nos informó su representante. Entonceees la nota es sobre ellos

P. Espectáculos: pues si la nota que les tengo es sobre ellos, según me informaron mis fuentes confiables ellos regresaron a los espectáculos

P. Espectáculos 2: pero eso es una gran noticia y como dijiste una nota de infarto para todos los que somos fans de los Three Lights (mientras los chicos miraban incrédulos)

P. Espectáculos: solo esperamos verles para poder entrevistarlos, ver si compusieron canciones, cuando habrá conciertos, como andan en su vida amorosa, si habrá duetos, en fin que ha sido de ellos en estos 5 años de ausencia

P. Espectáculos 2: lo principal es que ya regresaron y que seguiremos disfrutando de su música y de verlos. Así que para todas las que somos fans de los Three Lights nuestro amado grupo regreso

P. Espectáculos: feliz regreso Three Lights los extrañábamos. En otras noticias la famosa cantante mundial Star Cosmic regresa a Tokio después de su gira por el extranjero … en eso los chicos dejan de prestarle atención al tv para desayunar y comentar sobre la nota de espectáculos

Taiki: chicos, el desayuno esta listo, vaya si que viajan rápido las noticias

Yaten: ach de nuevo vamos a soportar a niñitas encimosas que no te dejan caminar

Seiya: prohibido de hacer desplantes a las fans Yaten

Yaten: ya lo se, es solo que ellas son muy encimosas

Taiki: si pero son nuestras fans y nosotros no seriamos nada sin ellas

Yaten: ya, ya entendí

Taiki: bueno Seiya ahora que estamos de nuevo en la Tierra espero que no busques a Serena recuerda que ella tiene a Darién

Yaten: si, ella está comprometida y se va a C – A – S – A – R

Seiya: si lo sé, solo quiero saber si ella está bien y es feliz y si es así yo me alejare de ella, no intervendré ni hare nada contra su futuro con Darién (aceptando tranquilamente lo que pasara)

Taiki: "mmm Seiya no se defendió ni altero como otras veces cuando tocábamos el tema de Serena y Darién, esta más tranquilo y resignado a aceptar lo que suceda, porque, que es lo que lo tiene cambiado" (todo esto lo decía viéndolo) bueno chicos tenemos que ir con el representante

Mientras los chicos iban de camino a la disquera, en la Universidad de Tokio unas jóvenes hablaban en la entrada a parecer esperando a alguien

Chica 1: vaya no puedo creer que hayan regresado

Chica 2: si esto es fantástico

Chica 3: pero por que habrán regresado

Chica 2: no creo que haya un nuevo enemigo

Chica 1: tu ha (pero fue interrumpida)

Chica 4 y Chica 5: perdón, perdón se nos hizo tarde

Chica 3: ustedes no tienen remedio siempre llegan tarde

Chica 1: chicas ya están en la Universidad ya deben de levantarse temprano

Chica 2: pero creo que es imposible que un día se levanten temprano y más si viven juntas

Chica 1: deben dejar de dormir tan tarde, a menos que sea por estar estudiando

Chica 3: pero Amy es difícil que estas dos estudien, yo no se cómo están en la Universidad

Chica 5: ya deja de molestarme Ray

Amy: pero es la verdad Serena

Serena: pero es que por más que quiero despertar temprano no puedo

Ray: porque eres una perezosa

Chica 2: pues no tanto Ray ya ves que sus calificaciones han mejorado mucho

Chica 4: si, Lita tiene razón, Serena y yo le estamos poniendo muchas ganas

Ray: está bien, pero no lleguen tarde siempre o a la mera hora Mina

Mina: lo prometemos

Lita: ya saben la noticia

Mina: SIIIIIIIII MIIIIIIIII YAAATEEEENN REEGREEESOOOOOOO! (grito a todo pulmón)

Ray: Mina por favor que nos dejas sordas

Mina: perdón pero estoy tan emocionada

Amy: si pero también hay que pensar en por que regresaron, tal vez sea por un nuevo enemigo

Lita: oye Ray y tu haz sentido alguna presencia o visiones

Ray: pues no, solo vibraciones pero son muy débiles nada como para alarmarnos

Serena: ay no ojalá que solo sea una visita, ya no quiero más peleas

Amy: descuida Serena nosotras estamos contigo tu no estás sola, además tienes a Darién

Ray: y los chicos nos dirán a que vinieron

Lita: y ustedes creen que estudien aquí (refiriéndose a la Universidad) tienen nuestra misma edad

Mina: si ellos se inscribieron aquí esta mañana solo les falta decidir su carrera

Amy: oye Mina como es que siempre sabes todo sobre ellos desde antes y no te puedes levantar temprano a no ser que sea para recibirlos en la escuela

Mina: nunca se revelan esas cosas

Serena: lo bueno es que por 3 años estaremos juntos después nos dividiremos por la carrera (no sé si se pueda pero lo hizo en favor de la historia y para no tenerlos separados jajaja-seilene)

Amy: si es lo bueno vamos a entrar chicas que vamos tarde

Lita: que les parece si cuando salgamos nos vamos al Crow

Mina: ay pillina quieres ver a Andrew

Lita: (sonrojada) yo solo decía

Amy: no le hagas caso Lita, a mí me parece buena idea

Ray: yo también voy

Serena: igual yo

Mina: y yo, la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino debe estar donde está el Amor y ayudar a las parejitas a que se declaren su Amor jajajajajajaja (haciendo pose de piernas separadas, mano a la cintura, y la otra levantada con el signo de amor y paz)

Lita, Ray, Amy y Serena: O.O (se van caminando)

Mina: oigan espérenme

Ya al finalizar las clases las chicas se dirigieron al Cafetería Crow donde trabaja Andrew el chico que le gusta a Lita sin esperarse que sus amigos los Three Lights también se encontraban ahí desde hace un buen rato, desde que salieron de la disquera

Yaten: pero por qué tenemos que hacerlo

Taiki: ella es la artista del momento Yaten

Yaten: si pero no entiendo por que

Taiki: será por el hecho de que tenemos igual fama que ella

Seiya: ella es la sensación del momento y nosotros volvemos de nuevo

Taiki: con la carrera de los dos artistas de éxito en la cima se aseguran de la fama de ambos y no de uno solo así no pierden popularidad ni ventas teniendo el rating asegurado a nivel global es simple mercadotecnia y negocios

Yaten: si pues parece que solo eso somos un simple mercado pare ellos, un negocio

Seiya: no te molestes hermano sabes como es este negocio

Taiki: y si queremos encontrar pronto lo que buscamos necesitamos estar en la cima

Seiya: Taiki tiene razón, además no nos costara nada ….. ya estamos en ella

Yaten: si es solo que

Taiki: que es lo que te preocupa … la presión

Yaten: no es eso, es solo que no me gusta compartir el escenario, además ella debe de ser una niñita inmadura acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le plazca

Seiya: no lo sabemos, tal vez si o tal vez no

Yaten: claro que si ni siquiera estuvo en la reunión

Taiki: pues tendremos otra reunión dentro de 2 meses ahí es donde la conoceremos no nos preocupemos

Seiya: mejor vamos a disfrutar nuestra libertad porque cuando se llegue la fecha no la tendremos

Yaten: que fastidio

Taiki: ahí vienen las chicas que coincidencia (en eso vienen entrando Amy, Ray, Serena, Lita y Mina)

Yaten: mmm que dijiste (mirando hacia donde Taiki veía)

Seiya: vaya todas se ven muy bonitas han cambiado mucho "en especial bombón" (levanto su brazo agitándolo y haciéndoles señas a las chicas para que se les acercaran)

Yaten: que crees que haces

Seiya: como que, pues les hago señas para que vengan a sentarse con nosotros

Amy: (volteo hacia donde los chicos) miren chicas

Lita: oigan que acaso no son los chicos (observando hacia donde veía Amy)

Ray: tienes razón son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya

Serena: que coincidencia que los veamos aquí

Mina: y que esperamos chicas vamos a sentarnos con ellos

Cuando llegaron se saludaron y después de que casi Mina asfixia a Yaten con su abrazo y después de que este se hiciera el enojado (aunque le encanto esa muestra de cariño) empezaron a platicar y cierta rubia de ojos azules ya cuando todos estaban sentados miraba a cierto chico despistadamente le alegraba mucho tenerlo de vuelta sentía en su corazón que todo cambiaria ahora que EL ya había regresado.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok**


	4. Cap 3 El enemigo llega a la Tierra

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene**)

* * *

**Cap. 3 El enemigo llega a la Tierra**

Amy: chicos que gusto verlos de nuevo, que los trae de regreso

Ray: acaso es un nuevo enemigo

Taiki: pues no podemos mentirles, si hay un nuevo enemigo y nuestra Princesa nos mandó para ayudarles

Lita: y saben de quien se trata esta vez

Yaten: nosotros solo sabemos que hay un nuevo enemigo es todo

Seiya: no tenemos más información chicas es todo y ustedes saben algo

Mina: no, lo sentimos chicos

Taiki: y tu Ray has sentido alguna energía o tenido alguna visión que nos pueda ayudar o tu Amy has detectado algo en tu computadora

Amy y Ray: no

Ray: yo solo he sentido pequeñas vibraciones pero nada para alarmarse no hay nada más

Amy: yo no he visto nada extraño ni fuera de lo normal en mi computadora

Seiya: y que hay de las Outer`s Senshi`s

Yaten: si tal vez ellas tengan alguna información

Serena: (quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación pensando en que de nuevo pelearían) mmm pues yo no creo, por que hable con ellas hace 15 días y no me comentaron nada, además Hotaru está en la Preparatoria Juuban y creo ya nos nos habrían dicho algo

Lita: Serena tiene razón ya sabríamos algo

Mina: si y pues no hemos tenido ninguna batalla con este nuevo enemigo

Taiki: bueno pues aun así tenemos que estar al pendiente tal vez aun no haya hecho movimiento pero eso no significa que planee algo

Yaten: si tenemos que estar preparados pues no sabemos lo que busque, la Princesa solo nos dijo que un enemigo venia hacia acá

Lita: tendremos que avisarle a Haruka y las demás para que estén preparadas

Ray: yo creo que debemos avisarles hasta que el enemigo haga su primer ataque

Amy: y así sabremos qué es lo que buscan y protegeremos a quien sea que sea su blanco

Mina: y si Haruka se entera que los chicos están aquí se arma otra guerra aparte de la que tendremos con el enemigo

Todos: si tienes razón -.-

Yaten: pues no habría problema por Taiki y por mí sino por Seiya

Seiya: yo sé que bombón tiene a Darién y nosotros venimos con una misión

Mina: y a ver a Serena

Seiya: a ver a mis amigas Mina a TODAS mis amigas

Serena: Seiya (vaya Seiya sí que ha cambiado y yo no lo he podido hacer)

Mina: y tu Yaten a quien vienes a ver

Yaten: yo solo vengo por órdenes de mi Princesa (y por Mina en especial)

Mina: Yaten tu no cambias solo por la misión estas aquí (por que Yaten yo no cambie no lo hice)

Amy: (notando la seriedad de una rubia) y donde van a estudiar chicos

Lita: es cierto que estudiaran en nuestra escuela

Ray: volverán a cantar verdad

Taiki: vamos a estudiar donde ustedes en la Universidad de Tokio

Seiya: y si volveremos a cantar

Mina: aaayyyy que emoción y volverán a hacer conciertos pronto

Seiya: si tendremos uno pronto con una cantante muy reconocida según nos dijeron

Serena: una cantante reconocida

Yaten: si una tal Star Cosmic hasta el nombre desagrada

Mina: has dicho Star Cosmic aaaaahhh no puedo creerlo

Taiki: la conoces

Ray: si quien no va a conocer a Star Cosmic

Amy: es una joven con una voz muy hermosa

Serena: si tiene una voz de ángel así la catalogaron y sus canciones son bellísimas

Mina: tiene mucho talento a pesar de ser muy joven

Taiki: porque lo dices Mina que edad tiene

Lita: nadie sabe exactamente su edad pero no pasa de los 20 años

Mina: no tiene novio, vive con su abuela según, no solo es hermosa también excelente bailarina pues ella misma crea las coreografías

Ray: es una chica noble, sencilla y muy carismática

Serena: todo lo sabemos por lo que dicen en la televisión y las revistas

Yaten: a veces pueden mentir hasta que no lo vea yo no pensare lo contrario

Serena: entonces harán un concierto simultáneo con ella

Taiki: si en 2 meses veremos los detalles

Mina: por favor chicos verdad que nos van a invitar

Serena: si por favor

Amy: chicas compórtense

Ray: ya Amy pero Serena y Mina tienen razón

Lita: Ray entonces tú también quieres invitación

Ray: por favor además el que tengas a dos grandes estrellas como lo son los Three Lights y Star Cosmic juntos es todo un sueño

Seiya: está bien chicas no hay problema

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas y trivialidades, mientras que en una mansión se llevaba a cabo una reunión. Greenwich, Inglaterra 10:30 a.m. en un amplio despacho se llevaba una ligera discusión.

Voz 1: por favor su deber es quedarse, debe hacerse responsable

Voz 2: siempre he sido responsable pero ahora que se ha ido ya nada me detiene aquí

Voz 1: (se acerca y la abraza) yo se cuánto la amabas y ella también te amaba, pero ahora las acciones han quedado en tus manos ya lo escuchaste

Voz 2: si pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras seguiré con lo que hago pero estaré al pendiente de las acciones entiende por favor me tengo que ir el quedarme sería demasiado doloroso, mis sueños los estoy cumpliendo por ella

Voz 1: lo se aaahh está bien pero por favor mantente en contacto

Voz 2: así lo hare por favor hazte cargo de las acciones en mi ausencia, no dejes que ellos arruinen su prestigio y mantenme informada de los movimientos que hagan

Voz 1: así lo hare pequeña así lo hare, recuerda que aunque ella no esté presente siempre está contigo no estás sola ella te cuida como siempre lo ha hecho, siempre ha sido así

Voz 2: lo sé, pero duele no tenerla ya no verla más (llora)

Voz 1: y a dónde vas a ir

Voz 2: a Tokio

Voz 1: mucha suerte entonces (porque siento que no debo dejarla ir)

Voz 3: ya todo está listo Señorita solo esperamos sus órdenes

Voz 2: vámonos

Voz 3: si Señorita como ordene

Voz 2: (dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y ya al llegar a esta) por favor mantenme informada no dejes que hagan lo que quieran, gracias por todo

Voz 1: cuídate pequeña y descuida que así lo hare … hasta pronto comunícate

Voz 2: (lo abraza) claro que si hasta pronto gracias por estar siempre con nosotras y por apoyarme en estos momentos

Voz 1: nunca estarás sola pequeña anda ve, llama cuando llegues cuídate (abrazándola)

Subiendo al auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto donde abordaría un avión hacia la ciudad de Tokio "cuídame abuela, te extraño mucho, me haces falta (mirando hacia afuera y rodando por su mejilla una solitaria lagrima)" llegando al aeropuerto las personas que la esperaban para ir al aeropuerto la ayudaban con sus cosas en el mismo.

Voz 3: Señorita su equipaje ya está registrado y aquí esta su boleto y pasaporte sellado

Voz 2: gracias (suspira)

Voz 3: si me permite, usted no estará sola nosotros estaremos con usted

Voz 2: si lo sé, ya ha sido tanto tiempo compartido pero ahora (pensando en ella)

Voz 3: como el señor le dice ella la amaba mucho y la cuidara y nosotros también la cuidaremos siempre

Voz 2: gracias pero ya saben en lo que quedamos cuando lleguemos solo estaremos juntos en esos momentos

Voz 3: aunque no estoy de acuerdo está bien si así lo quiere

Voz 2: voy por un latte vainilla (yomi yomi uno de mis favoritos-eli)

Voz 3: permítame que yo o alguien más lo traiga

Voz 2: no, así está bien quiero caminar (se va por su café)

Voz 3: como diga (cuando se aleja les dice a los demás que la observen a lo lejos previniendo algún percance)

Voz 2: un latte vainilla por favor … (se lo entregan) gracias (paga y se va)

-va saliendo del local cuando otra chica choca accidentalmente con ella y las dos caen de pompas, cuando levantan la vista se miran y solo atinan a reírse pues una tenia café derramado y la otra soda derramada, las personas que acompañaban a la del café ya venían por ella hasta que con su mirada y una negativa los detuvo todo sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta-

Chica: disculpa por derramar tu café

Voz 2: y a mi discúlpame por derramar tu refresco

Chica: (dándole la mano) vamos te ayudo

Voz 2: gracias y déjame a mi invitarte el refresco que te tire

Chica: pues igual, lo mismo diría yo con el café

Voz 2: si tienes razón bueno compramos de maquina mejor

Chica: está bien (fueron a la máquina y compraron sus refrescos, ante la atenta mirada de las personas que acompañan a la otra joven)

Voz 2: si esta mejor este refresco que el café jajajaja

Chica: si sabe más rico que el que traía jajajaja oooohh pero que bonitos ojos

Voz 2: quede aaaahh

Chica: si tienes unos ojos muy bellos espero no incomodarte

Voz 2: descuida no hay problema

Chica: soy Hotaru Tomoe y tu cómo te llamas

Voz 2: soy Akari Kinomoto

Hotaru: tienes muy bonito nombre Akari como tus ojos

Akari: no lo creo

Hotaru: por que

Akari: siempre me han hecho bulla de mis ojos aunque a muchos les gusten y les parezcan hermosos a otros les da miedo y me hacen burla … muchos me han dicho que son como los ángeles

Hotaru: los ojos de una ángel, ojos que miran el alma, que miran la verdad

Akari: si es por eso que uso mis lentes negros para que no los vean pero en la caída se me resbalaron hehehe

Hotaru: son muy hermosos, me gustan y a dónde vas

Akari: me dirijo a Tokio

Hotaru: wooow que coincidencia yo también voy para allá espero y nos toque sentarnos juntas para seguir platicando y vas a estudiar allá

Akari: si ojalá y nos toque juntas, si estudiare en la Preparatoria Juuban creo que se llama así

Hotaru: esto si es mucha coincidencia yo estudio ahí también, seremos mejores amigas Akari

Akari: mejores amigas? Si, lo seremos Hotaru

Pasajeros del vuelo AJ797 de Air Line con destino a la ciudad de Tokio favor de abordar por la puerta No. 4, tengan sus pasajes listos para mostrarlos a la sobrecargo, al acercarse para subirse al avión las personas que acompañaban a Akari se acercaron a ella diciéndole que no se alejarían pero ella los calmo asegurándoles que estaría bien y que a menos que hubiera peligro se acercaran, subieron al avión y por obra del destino Akari y Hotaru tocaron juntas en el asiento y las personas conocidas de Akari dispersas por el avión pero que fácilmente podían verlas, ellas platicaron durante el vuelo y se conocieron más Akari le contó a Hotaru que su abuela acababa de fallecer hace una semana y Hotaru le conto que regresaba de visitar a unas amigas así estuvieron hasta que el sueño le gano a Hotaru y se durmió mientras Akari daba gracias a su abuela por tener a una amiga pues algo le decía que podía confiar en ella y lloro al recordar a su abuela, se asustó al sentir unos brazos sobre ella era Hotaru quien la consolaba y miraba tiernamente

Hotaru: todo estará bien … llora amiga, llora todo lo que quieras, desahoga a tu corazón yo estaré contigo

Akari: me siento sola Hotaru, sin ella me siento perdida, sin rumbo

Hotaru: no lo estas, yo estoy contigo, tu nunca estarás sola (y Akari sintió la calidez de sus palabras, si, ella era su amiga su mejor amiga y podía confiar en ella y así se durmieron las dos abrazadas)

Voz 3: (lo dice viéndolas) tu nunca estarás sola pequeña estrella siempre tendrás a tus amigos y ahora los empiezas a encontrar, lo bueno es que me hiciste caso en venir a Tokio aquí te esperan todos "Sailor Saturn una de las sailors más poderosas siendo la primera en encontrarte, es una gran ventaja ella te llevara a las demás inclusive con EL, solo espero que ellos despierten a tiempo" (uuu quien será este personaje misterioso – seilene)

En Tokio la llegada de unas personas cambiarian todo, estas se encontraban justo en la azotea de un edificio viendo con indiferencia y analizando a cada persona que pasaba por ahí, no comprendían como era que ellos (las personas) fueran tan especiales para ella y que haya elegido estar y vivir ahí, siendo lo que era y lo que ella significaba

Figura 1: así que estos son los terrícolas

Figura 2: mmm por esto peleaba caos

Figura 1: pues al parecer sí, pero que tienen de especiales

Figura 2: nada, no son más que seres insignificantes fáciles de destruir

Figura 1: si tienes razón pero será cierto lo que dicen

Figura 2: sobre que

Figura 1: sobre las personas con dones especiales

Figura 2: mmm no se pero si es cierto mejor para nuestros propósitos

Figura 1: si, podemos utilizar sus dones pero que hay de esas Sailors Scouts

Figura 2: si en verdad se encuentran aquí, no son rival para nosotros

Figura 1: pero aunque no sean rival se entrometerán

Figura 2: (sonrisa siniestra) pues dejaremos a este planeta sin sus queridas sailors scouts

Figura 1: y que hay de ellos

Figura 2: aún no han aparecido, no siento sus esencias

Figura 1: lastima estaremos aburridos

Figura 2: no lo creo algo me dice que no

Figura 1: bueno, entonces atacaremos ahora

Figura 2: (observándolos bien) no, después mejor buscaremos como infiltrarnos para localizar su paradero

En el momento en que ellos desaparecieron dos personas iban pasando y una de ellas se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que la otra se asustara

Voz 1: que te pasa, estas bien

Voz 2: no, siento …. es muy fuerte una energía muy poderosa, es maldad pura (lo decía temblando, pálida y fría)

Voz 1: Ray me asustas

Ray: Amy sentí unas presencias malignas pero no es como a lo que nos habíamos enfrentado antes esto es más poderoso

Amy: donde lo has sentido Ray

Ray: justo en este edificio (mirando el edificio pero hacia la azotea) pero solo estuvieron poco tiempo y desaparecieron

Amy: (sacando su computadora, tecleando y después arrojando la información) aahh no puede ser es una energía extremadamente maligna y estaba justo en la azotea pero se fueron justo como dijiste debemos avisarles a los demás

Ray: tal parece que solo vino a observar y se fue "que fue eso porque siento tanto miedo, que pasara" vamos a mi casa avisaremos a los demás (ya en casa de Ray todos estaban reunidos)

Lita: Ray para que nos mandaron llamar

Mina: sí que es eso tan urgente

Amy: chicas es ….. sobre el enemigo

TODOS: O.O

Ray: si Amy y yo veníamos de la Universidad cuando en el Edificio Ottawa sentí una presencia maligna, pero esta no es como las otras

Taiki: a que te refieres que no es como las otras

Amy: a que es una energía mucho más maligna

Ray: yo ….. yo no podía moverme del miedo y no solo eso pasaron visiones muy terroríficas que no logre distinguir, fue maldad pura en todos los aspectos y sé que solo es un siervo pues alcance a oír en la visión MI AMO

Amy: yo la vi pálida, temblando, helada y las lecturas que dio mi computadora sobre este enemigo fueron extremas

Yaten: si solo nos enfrentamos a un siervo y tiene un grado de maldad así como dicen

Seiya: y que no lo hemos enfrentado no sabemos cómo sea su poder

Lita: ahora cómo será el poder de su amo

Serena: otra guerra no porque nunca podrá haber paz

Seiya: porque somos sailors salvaguardamos el Universo y protegemos la Luz de la Vida

Yaten: nuestro deber como sailors no solo es proteger a nuestra Princesa

Taiki: si no que en conjunto con ella y con todas las demás sailors y guardianes protegemos **la Luz de Vida, la Estrella del Cielo y el Cosmo**

Mina: a pues eso es fácil es Serena

Serena: aah yo (confundida)

Yaten: Serena no es Mina ella no puede ser ni será

Lita: que por que no

Taiki: porque no es una persona

Mina: pero Serena es la única que ha salvado y le ha devuelto la vida a todos

Seiya: Bombón no ha dado vida, ella no la puede dar, ella solo con la ayuda del cristal de plata les muestra el camino

Amy: ya entiendo lo que dicen, Serena y el cristal es como si fueran un faro en la oscuridad que te muestra la salida siempre y cuando no estés muerto

Ray: pero si lo estas no puede hacer nada

Taiki: exacto, es por eso que no es una persona, porque así no compromete los sentimientos

Serena: sería muy difícil llevar una responsabilidad tan grande

Y así con eso se fueron todos a sus casas pues al día siguiente irían al aeropuerto por Hotaru. Llegando la mañana todos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada del vuelo donde venía Hotaru, charlaban muy animadamente cuando escucharon por los altavoces voz: se anuncia la llegada del vuelo AJ797 de América Airlines proveniente de la ciudad de Greenwich Inglaterra por el andén 8, al escuchar esto fueron hasta el área de salida de los pasajeros pero cuando llegaron se detuvieron por lo que vieron un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, 1.80 mts de altura y con 80 kg. de peso y armado estaba dando la espalda a la puerta por la que saldría Hotaru, el hombre tenía orden de aprensión pero no se iría sin dar lucha antes, ya todos habían bajado del avión y no había nadie para tomar de rehén y lo tenían rodeado,

entonces pensó que la suerte le sonrió pues vio salir a 2 jovencitas una de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello oscuro, quiso tomar a la de cabello oscuro pero la otra leyendo sus intenciones la empujo sacándola del camino entonces al tratar de salir ella también en la tomo del brazo forcejearon hasta que la jalo, puso un brazo en su cuello y con el otro apuntaba el arma en su cabeza, las personas que acompañaban a Akari veían todo sin poder hacer nada pues no podían sacar sus armas y exponerla, se encontraban planeando sus movimientos cuando la mirada de ella les dijo que no hicieran nada, como no iban a hacer nada cuando estaba en peligro la vida de la persona que mas querían y apreciaban,

fácil lo podían desarmar pero confiarían en ella y en lo que le enseñaron, las dos manos de ella estaban tomando el brazo que le sujetaba el cuello, movió su cuerpo un poco hacia la derecha y fue entonces que le dio un codazo, un pisotón, un golpe en la ingle y usando el peso del hombre como impulso y su poco peso lo impulso hacia adelante quedando el sujeto boca arriba aun sosteniendo su brazo giro cuerpo de este y le doblo el brazo lo desarmo y apoyo su rodilla en su cuello, todo fue tan rápido pero vieron perfectamente lo que hizo no salían del asombro hasta que hablo

Akari: acaso nadie lo va a esposar (y fueron los policías a esposarlo, cuando lo levantaban y el hombre la vio no se podía creer lo que veía, cuando el tomo su brazo tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesa y ahora parecían negros parpadeo y volvieron a la normalidad quien era esa niña)

Los acompañantes de Akari no podían estar más orgullosos de ella El la vio de lejos era momento de despedirse ella lo vio y el también con la mirada se despidieron por el momento pues se volverían a ver, ella mira hacia donde Hotaru y el vio a los amigos de esta "veo que no me equivoque" sonrió y se fue con los demás.

Akari: Hotaru perdóname estas bien, no te lastimaste

Hotaru: creo que eso lo debería de decir yo, wooow Akari eso estuvo fenomenal, no sabía que podías hacer eso amiga

Akari: no fue nada cuando quieras te enseño (buscando algo)

Hotaru: si me encantaría (viendo sus lentes y entregándoselos) buscabas esto

Akari: si gracias (se los pone y ve que viene gente hacia ellas y algunas cámaras de televisión) "ay no" vámonos Hotaru (le toma la mano y salen de ahí)

Seiya nota que huyen de la gente y los reporteros así que actúa y le dice a unos de los guardias que andan acosando a menores, a lo que ellos los detienen y él va con ellas seguido por los demás. Mientras las chicas eran perseguidas y cuando vieron que ya no las seguían pararon a descansar y cuando Akari quiso dar un paso se enredó con la correa de su bolsa que dejo caer y hubiera caído de no ser por unos brazos fuertes que la sostenían con mucha delicadeza, Seiya al ver que ella caería se acercó para atraparla y evitar que se lastimara ella al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban abrió lentamente los ojos

Akari: "que joven tan guapo, tiene una mirada muy cálida"

Seiya: "pero si es muy hermosa y sus ojos son bellísimos más que bellísimos"

Hotaru: Akari estas bien (que inoportuna)

Akari: (enderezándose) si no te preocupes, de no haber sido por él, me hubiera lastimado gracias (viendo a Seiya)….

Seiya: Seiya, me llamo Seiya Kou

Akari: muchas gracias Seiya ….. disculpa podrías soltarme por favor (sonrojada)

Seiya: (rojo tomate, la suelta) si, lo siento

Serena: Hotaru, te encuentras bien

Amy: Hotaru estas herida, quieres ir al hospital

Ray: necesitas algo, quieres que llame a las chicas

Mina: están bien chicas, llamo a una ambulancia

Hotaru: estoy bien chicas, no necesito nada gracias

Taiki: como estas pequeña (dirigiéndose a Akari) ese sujeto era muy grande para alguien de tu talla

Yaten: te hizo daño, bueno aunque te defendiste, pero ….. te lastimo?

Lita: como se encuentra tu brazo, te duele

Seiya: quieres que te vea un medico

Akari: no, gracias estoy bien (aunque le dolía el brazo, en eso las chicas se percatan de Akari)

Amy: disculpa mi descortesía te encuentras bien, veo que te lastimo el brazo (viendo las marcas donde el hombre la sujeto y forcejeo con ella hasta que la atrajo hacia el) quieres ver a un médico, necesitas algo, podemos ayudarte

Taiki: ya le dijimos pero dice que esta bien

Akari: en serio estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse

Amy: yo me llamo Amy Mizuno, la pelinegra es Ray Hino, la rubia de moño es Mina Aino, la otra rubia es Serena Tsukino, la castaña es Lita Kino y ellos son nuestros amigos los Three Lights

Seiya: ellos son mis hermanos el castaño es Taiki, el peliplateado es Yaten y yo mi bello ángel soy Seiya somos los hermanos Kou, los Three Lights como dijo Amy

Hotaru: y son todos mis amigos, me da gusto que se conozcan

Lita: aunque aun le falta conocer a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna

Serena: y a mí querido Darién

Akari: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akari Etsuko Kinomoto y es un placer conocerlos a todos

* * *

**Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok**

**SEILENE … ELI**


	5. Cap 4 La amiga de Hotaru

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

_Antes de comenzar el capitulo queremos hacer una declaración, que a cierta personita se le olvido poner en el capitulo de inicio (ok, ok lo siento un error - eli) la historia es **5 años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia**, es por eso que las chicas están en la Universidad y Hotaru en la Preparatoria, pero aquí pondré las edades:_

_SERENA: 22 años_

_DARIEN: 30 años (que viejo - eli...mejor cállate que tu esposo es mayor que tu - seilene...si pero solo 5 años no 8 O.O - eli...bueno pero el novio de tu hermana le gana a ella por 6 - seilene...¬¬ sin comentarios - eli)_

_RAY: 22 años NICHOLAS: 26 años_

_LITA: 22 años ANDREW: 28 años (ni se te ocurra decir que esta viejo - seilene...si no iba a decir nada ¬¬ - eli)_

_MINA: 22 años YATEN: 22 años_

_AMY: 22 años TAIKI: 22 años_

_HARUKA: 24 años MICHIRU: 24 años_

_HOTARU: 17 años SAMMY: 17 años_

_SETSUNA: 27 años_

_SEIYA: 22 años_

_AKARI: 17 años_

_KAORU: 28 años_

* * *

**Cap.4 La amiga de Hotaru**

Todos: (excepto Hotaru que ya la conoce) mucho gusto

Serena: pero si tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

Lita: si es verdad

Taiki: tienes un color de ojos muy peculiar

Ray: son de un tono zafiro pero más claro

Amy: son muy hermosos, todos en tu familia tienen tu tono de ojos

Yaten: es como si ella con su mirada te calmara

Mina: tus ojos son como …. como

Seiya: LOS OJOS DE UN ANGEL

Hotaru: si amiga con solo verte me haces sentir en paz, tranquila, que todo estará bien como hace unos momentos

Akari: (sonrojada) gra – gra – gracias por sus comentarios y soy la única en mi familia que nació con este color de ojos Amy (se pone sus lentes oscuros)

Mina: pero porque usas lentes oscuros si tus ojos son muy bellos

Hotaru: porque la gente la molesta Mina

Akari: sí, es cierto que me han dicho todo lo que ustedes dijeron sobre todo lo que dijo Seiya, pero también me molestan mucho al no entender el color de mis ojos me dicen que soy extraña por eso uso lentes negros

Taiki: las personas nunca entenderán cuando tienen la belleza natural frente a ellos (haciendo sonrojar a Akari, cosa que molesto a Seiya, celoso?)

Ray: si es verdad que no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti, las personas que te critican son las que más se quieren parecer a ti

Serena: tú eres única y especial por ser quien eres, cada persona es distinta si todos fuéramos iguales tendríamos lo mismo y no sabríamos diferenciarnos entre nosotros

Lita: las diferencias nos hacen especiales a cada uno y tus ojos son una muestra de que eres una persona muy especial

Amy: no temas mostrarles a todos el color de tus ojos, recuerda que como tú has dicho hay muchas personas a las que les encantan en tono de tus ojos

Yaten: muestra la belleza y no la escondas siéntete orgullosa de tenerlos

Mina: no todos tienen la suerte de tener unos ojos como los tuyos, eres única

Seiya: la mirada que te brinda tranquilidad, paz, que te hace sentir bien todo viene de la belleza de tus ojos no los escondas compártelos con todos aquellos que lo necesiten Angelita

Hotaru: se valiente amiga, ya no solo me tienes a mí de amiga, ahora sé que también ellos (viendo a los demás) también serán tus amigos, muéstrales a todos que no te dejaras de nadie

Akari: (sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras que le dijeron) muchas gracias, por darle consejos a una extraña, por hacerme sentir mejor (se quitó los lentes)

Serena: eso hacen los amigos Akari

Akari: amigos ….. ustedes me consideran su amiga

Serena: si, eres amiga de Hotaru

Ray: (interrumpiéndola) y aunque aquí te hubiera conocido

Mina: también serias nuestra amiga

Lita: así que eso te hace nuestra amiga

Amy: tú también eres nuestra amiga Akari

Akari: si, si, si, gracias chicas

Taiki: chicas se olvidan de nosotros

Yaten: no nos van a tomar en cuenta

Seiya: también quieres ser nuestra amiga Angelita

Akari: (sonrojada por el sobrenombre) si chicos, me encantaría

Mina: oigan entonces vamos a celebrar que tenemos una nueva amiga

Amy: Mina ellas son menores de edad

Mina: si lo sé pero igual pueden entrar con ayuda de los chicos

Todos: MINA!

Mina: bueno yo solo decía

Serena: mejor vamos al Crown yo tengo hambre

Ray: tú siempre tienes hambre Serena tonta

Serena: ya deja de molestarme Ray

Lita: porque no mejor organizamos algo para el próximo fin de semana

Amy: si así nos da tiempo de planearlo bien

Taiki: y Akari se instala bien

Todos: siiii

Seiya: entonces será para el siguiente fin de semana

Hotaru: Akari tienes en donde quedarte

Akari: si gracias Hotaru

Amy: tienes quien venga por ti Akari

Akari: (pensando en una mentirilla) "rayos se fueron pero no podían quedarse estando Hotaru, ese percance desvió todo, que digo, que digo"

Serena: Akari estas bien

Akari: "ya se" si lo siento me quede ida jajaja (a quien se parece eli – seilene) si, un amigo de mi abuela me recogerá solo le hablare y listo

Taiki: "mmm porque será que está mintiendo" ok está bien

Seiya: "esto no me gusta nada, un amigo ja" entonces esperamos a que el venga a recogerte (todos lo vieron) ya sabes por si algo llegara a pasarte mientras esperas

Akari: "rayos esa no me la esperaba" si está bien

Taiki, Amy, Hotaru y Yaten: "porque se escuchó nerviosa y porque Seiya dijo eso mmm de seguro le gusta"

Akari: permítanme voy a llamarlo (alejándose un poco y marcando un numero)

* * *

-CONVERSACION-

Akari: (siendo observada por los demás) "contesta por favor" (sonando el teléfono al otro lado del auricular y después de 6 timbres una voz masculina contesta el teléfono)

Voz: bueno

Akari: hola

Voz: …. (reaccionando) señorita Akari que sucede

Akari: nada cálmate por favor

Voz: y porque se escucha nerviosa

Akari: (suspirando) aún estoy en el aeropuerto, los amigos de Hotaru me quieren llevar a casa pero les dije que no, insistieron tanto que les dije que si tenía quien me recogiera y les invente una pequeña mentirilla que bueno al final no es mentirilla porque si es verdad pero es verdad a medias porque no solo eres un amigo eres algo más, pensé que con eso ellos se irían pero aquí están

Voz: (interrumpiéndola) señorita vaya al punto por favor (jajajaja se parece a alguien que conozco, así se pone – seilene, -.- no es gracioso – eli)

Akari: lo siento estoy nerviosa

Voz: (sonriendo) descuide señorita dígame que necesita

Akari: que vengas por mi

Voz: (sorprendido) quiere que vaya por usted señorita, pero y lo que se había planeado

Akari: pues ni modo todo se salió de control, pero por favor ven por mi Kaoru, ellos no se irán hasta que alguien venga a recogerme o ellos irán a dejarme a mi casa personalmente

Kaoru: (sonriendo) "vaya no han cambiado" está bien señorita voy para allá, les diré que se preparen

Akari: son tan obstinados, nooo solo tú o daré a pensar otra cosa y ven de forma casual ya sabes como si llegas a traer algún arma

Kaoru: lo entiendo salgo para allá, llego en 10 min o menos señorita

Akari: gracias Kaoru y no me llames señorita

Kaoru: está bien Akari salgo para allá (colgaron)

-FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA-

* * *

Akari regreso con los demás donde estaban platicando sobre como ella y Hotaru se conocieron y sobre el incidente de cuando llegaron

Hotaru: fue muy gracioso por que las dos estábamos en el suelo sentadas y con la ropa manchada riéndonos, ella con el café que le tire y yo con mi soda que me tiro y la gente solo pasaba y nos veía

Serena: eso debió de estar de fotografía

Mina: hasta que llegaron aquí y se toparon con ese sujeto, estuvo genial lo que hizo Akari

Amy: ay no pero eso fue muy peligroso

Mina: pero Akari se defendió muy bien

Serena: si le pateo el trasero a ese sujeto

Amy: Serena

Lita: es la verdad Amy

Ray: donde aprendiste a defenderte así Akari

Yaten: si tienes muy buenos movimientos de defensa

Taiki: practicaste artes marciales

Seiya: resultaste una chica de cuidado Akari

Hotaru: si y me va a enseñar a mí a defenderme así

Akari: (sonrojada) si se todo de artes marciales

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Taiki: alguna rama en especial o todas

Akari: mmmm pues kun fu, tae kwan do, jiu jitsu, etc todas

Amy: oye Akari y desde cuando practicas

Akari: me entreno desde niña, desde que me pude sostener en pie

Todos: O.O

Lita: vaya sabes defenderte mejor que yo

Mina: oye Akari quieres entrenarme

Serena: si, si a mí también

Taiki: no, nos haría mal un entrenamiento así (él lo decía por el enemigo)

Ray: Akari y pudiste contactar al amigo de tu abuela para que te recogiera, porque nosotros podemos llevarte

Akari: (acordándose) si lo pude contactar, dijo que en 10 min o menos estaría aquí

Cuando Akari dijo eso se iba acercando a ellos un joven de unos 28 años 1.80 mts de altura cuerpo bien formado y atlético, cabello corto en color cobrizo y ojos de color miel. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla en tono oscuro una camisa polo en tono hueso una chaqueta negra, zapatos negros y lentes negros (guapo? Pregúntenselo a las chicas que estaban babeando literalmente jajajajaja y bueno también a eli jajajaja)

Mina: pero que chico tan guapo (adivinen a quien no le agrado, sip a Yaten)

Ray: si es muy guapo espero que no tenga novia

Serena: es más guapo que mi Darién (admiradoras de Darién no nos maten por favor es parte de la historia nosotras también queremos a Darién)

Lita: se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón (por favor Lita él es más guapo todavía – eli)

Amy: se dirige hacia acá chicas pero que intelectual se ve (y a quien no le gusto el comentario, sip a Taiki)

Hotaru: parece modelo es muy guapo

Serena: Hotaru tú tienes a Sammy

Ray: y tú a Darién Serena

Mina: y tú a Nicholas Ray

Lita: y que acaso tú no tienes a Yaten Mina

Amy: bueno pero tú tienes a Andrew Lita

Chicas: y tú a Taiki Amy

Chicos y Akari: -.-

Kaoru: (llegando a donde estaban ellos se quitó los lentes y los guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta) hola buenos días

Chicas: (sonrojadas y suspirando excepto Akari) hola, buenos días

Chicos: (celosos) …

Kaoru: disculpen pero busco

Chicas: (no dejándolo terminar) si a quien buscas elige

Kaoru: eh ¬¬

Ray: si dinos a quien escoges

Kaoru: vine a buscar a Akari

Chicas: QUEEEE!

Chicos y Akari: jajajaja

Akari: hola Kaoru como estas

Kaoru: hola Akari

Mina: Akari tú lo conoces

Ray: acaso conoces a este bomboncito (diciéndole en voz baja pero el la escucho)

Lita: Akari tienes amigos como el

Akari: si muchos, oh pero que falta de educación permítanme presentarles a un amigo de mi familia (señalándolo) él es Kaoru Kanzaki

Kaoru: hola un placer conocerlos a todos

Todos: buenos días (unos dieron el saludo más afectuoso que otros, porque estaban celosos de que el motivo de sus pensamientos se hubiera fijando en ese como le llamaron y porque ese la iba a dejar en su casa)

Kaoru: bueno con su permiso pero nos tenemos que retirar

Akari: si tienes razón, hasta luego amigos muchas gracias por todo, Hotaru nos veremos en la escuela (les da a cada uno un abrazo hasta que llega con Seiya este le da un abrazo cálido pero a la vez posesivo y vio a Kaoru este solo sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada)

Amy: recuerda que el próximo fin organizaremos una reunión para celebrar su llegada

Mina: y que eres un integrante más de nuestro grupo

Akari: si gracias amigos nos vemos

Ray: puedes traer a tu amigo Kaoru

Kaoru y Akari: ….

Amy: Ray

Ray: que, no dije nada malo (cruzándose de brazos y volteándose hacia un lado)

Kaoru: me encantaría ir

Akari: bueno si ya está dicho, nos vemos hasta luego

Y los vieron alejarse era extraño verlos pues Akari era una joven pequeña a comparación de él. Akari era una joven pequeña pues media 1.60 mts de altura, delgada, cabello largo ondulado y recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta poco más debajo de la cintura usaba flequillo y un poco de su cabello caía a los costados de su cara, unos bellísimos ojos color zafiro claro, traía puesto unos pesqueros caqui, una polera turquesa en combinación a sus ojos, unos flats en tono beige un atuendo sencillo que resaltaba más su belleza pero a los chicos se les hacía extraño ver como se llevaba tan bien Kaoru y Akari aunque los miraban como iban bromeando a la vez veían que él le tenía un gran respeto fuera de una amistad o relación y eso los intrigo, cuando ya no los vieron ellos también se fueron a sus casas a descansar bueno no todos pudieron descansar pues cierto chico parecía un león enjaulado. Mientras Akari y Kaoru llegaban al departamento de la primera en un hermoso complejo entraron saludando al portero (creo que así se les llama son los señores que están en la puerta de uniforme y que a menos de que vivas ahí o le dejen dicho no te deja pasar) se dirigieron al elevador y seleccionaron el piso 12 el ultimo del edificio, iban platicando en el elevador

Kaoru: interesantes amigos tuyos

Akari: bueno Hotaru sabes que la conocí en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra y a los demás aquí y fue por ella, pero si son interesantes me caen bien, son mis amigos, vaya se oye raro amigos

Kaoru: tu abuela siempre quiso que tuvieras amigos verdaderos y al parecer los encontraste pues se mira que tienen una amistad sincera entre ellos y no dudo que también la tendrán contigo

Akari: si lo sé, lástima que mi abuela no está para compartir estos momentos con ella

Kaoru: ella no está pero nos tienes a nosotros, sabes que también te queremos mucho

Akari: si lo sé, gracias por estar conmigo (se recarga en el)

Kaoru: (la abraza de lado) no tiene que agradecer nada señorita (se ríe)

Akari: (lo ve salir del elevador) de que te ríes, que es tan gracioso

Kaoru: que parece que no le caí bien a alguien

Akari: ah porque lo dices, todos te saludaron bien (confundida)

Kaoru: (riéndose por lo despistada que es) ya te darás cuenta vamos (caminaron por el pasillo dirigiéndose al departamento, abrieron la puerta, encendieron las luces y ella miro nostálgica el interior de este, era el departamento que su abuela le regalo y que junto con ella decoro, entro y recorrió todo con la vista tenia aroma a lilis su flor favorita y a lirio la flor favorita de su abuela subió a la azotea y admiro el paisaje le volvió a llegar el aroma de las flores giro su cabeza y encontró un pequeño jardín adornado con estas sonrió y agradeció a Kaoru que se encontraba detrás de ella) pensé que te gustaría

Akari: me encanta gracias (lo decía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos) y los demás en donde estarán hospedados no te lo había preguntado

Kaoru: nos hospedaremos en el otro complejo para así no levantar sospechas, cuando sea necesario estaremos aquí contigo

Akari: gracias Kaoru

Kaoru: tranquila estarás bien, tu abuela está contigo, mira que te envió a una amiga y después a mas amigos y todos confían en su amistad, ya no estás sola

Akari: si, lo sé, pero yo podre confiar en ellos

Kaoru: cuando llegue el momento sé que lo harás, sé que podrás confiar en ellos aprende a abrir tu corazón y a confiar

Akari: pero si ellos se enteran podrán perdonarme

Kaoru: si, sé que lo harán se nota que aunque apenas te conocen te aprecian mucho

Akari: si, tal vez tengas razón, debo de aprender a confiar

Kaoru: ven vamos a bajar para que acomodes tus cosas y comas algo

Akari: si vamos, quiero comer los tallarines y los camarones salteados que me vas a preparar

Kaoru: yo no dije que iba a cocinar

Akari: pero yo sí, anda vamos

Kaoru: (la ve entrar y sonríe) "cada día te pones más bella, me alegro y me siento tranquilo de que al fin están todos juntos, tienen que despertar ellos están aquí y ella nos necesita" (esto último lo dice viendo hacia el horizonte)

Akari: (gritando desde adentro) vamos Kaoru tengo hambre

Kaoru: (riendo y caminado hacia el interior) "si, jamás cambiaras pequeña angelita" ya voy, ya voy no te enojes o te saldrán canas jajajaja

Akari: cállate

Kaoru: anda enana vamos a preparar la comida que yo también tengo hambre

* * *

_**NO RENUNCIES SOLO PORQUE **_

_**LAS COSAS SE PUSIERON DIFICILES: **_

_**RECUERDA SI VALE LA PENA NO SERA FACIL**_

**Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok**

**SEILENE … ELI**


	6. Cap 5 El enemigo ataca

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**P.D. ... hicimos una escena corta de lucha con el enemigo porque atención es la entrada ya viene lo bueno no desesperen**

**Cap. 5 El enemigo ataca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegarse el Lunes Akari se encontraba nerviosa de asistir a la Preparatoria y no sabia porque, Kaoru se quedo con ella el fin de semana y esa mañana la llevo a la Preparatoria a la entrada de esta la esperaba Hotaru, los tramites de ingreso ya se habían realizado solo faltaba que Akari se presentara con el Director para que le indicara cual seria su aula de clases y la presentara con el Profesor y sus compañeros estudiantes. Hotaru la vio llegar en un auto BMW Gran Coupè negro de vidrios polarizados acompañada de Kaoru y otras 2 autos iguales que venían resguardando el carro pero a cierta distancia como asegurándose de que nadie se les acercara pero que a la vez no los notaran, pero ella si los noto y se hizo la disimulada, lo que si le quedaba mas claro era que su amiga no era una chica común y corriente, porque algo le decía que esos guardaespaldas estaban ahí por ella y no por Kaoru y que el inclusive era uno de ellos, pero esperaría hasta que ella confiara y se lo comentara.

Hotaru: "yo confio en ti amiga y esperare a que tu confies en mi, aunque no todas las cosas se puedan decir" (viéndola y recordando lo de S. Saturn)

Mientras en la calle se encontraban Akari y Kaoru

Kaoru: ten cuidado y diviértete ahí esta tu amiga, recuerda que tienes que ir primero con el director

Akari: si lo se, gracias por traerme y dales las gracias a los chicos espero y Hotaru no haya notado nada

Kaoru: quieres que venga a recogerte

Akari: no, asi esta bien me ire sola a casa quiero ir recorriendo un poco de la ciudad

Kaoru: bueno pero ten cuidado, cualquier cosa nos avisas

Akari: claro que si, ya lo sabes hasta luego, adiós (le decía corriendo hacia Hotaru y volteando para alzar su mano y despedirse)

Kaoru: (también le respondio igual) "porque presiento que algo va a pasarte, oh enana por favor cuídate, algo no me gusta siento que estas en peligro" (escucha por el auricular: señor montamos una guardia para cuidar a la señorita) no, si lo hacen se enfadara ….. vámonos (se suben a los autos y se marchan y con Akari y Hotaru)

Hotaru: buenos días amiga, como amaneciste

Akari: buenos días, muy bien gracias y tu

Hotaru: yo también bien, que tal tu fin de semana

Akari: pues estuvo bien, solo desempaque mi maleta y Kaoru me llevo a surtir la despensa

Hotaru: ya tienes tu departamento amueblado

Akari: si ya lo tengo, desde hace tiempo, solo abrimos las ventanas para que se ventilara

Hotaru: si quieres te puedo ayudar a limpiar porque imagino debe de haber polvo, las chicas pueden ayudar a Lita le encantaría es experta en el hogar

Akari: gracias pero no será necesario, Kaoru enviaba a una conocida a que limpiara el departamento cada cierto tiempo, pero en verdad muchas gracias

Hotaru: "mmm en definitiva no eres una chica común Akari" ok amiga pero si te puedo ayudar en algo solo dilo (riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiinnnnng suena el tiembre de entrada) vamos o nos dejaran fuera

Akari: yo tengo que ir a dirección primero, espero que me toque en la misma aula que tu

Hotaru: hojala amiga suerte, nos vemos, veras que si tocaremos juntas

Akari entro por una puerta que decía oficina del Director

Director: Señorita Kinomoto, es muy raro que una estudiante como usted se inscriba en una escuela como la nuestra y ya por finalizar el semestre

Akari: lo se, Señor Director y le agradezco que me haya aceptado

Director: no tiene porque agradecer Señorita Kinomoto una estudiante con sus notas y por ser quien es, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros

Akari: se lo agradezco, pero como vera usted sabe quien soy y los demás no asi que me gustaría que no se supiera, creo que si se lo comentaron

Director: si, ahora que lo recuerdo si me lo dijeron, no se preocupe, nadie sabra quien es a menos que usted quiera. Bueno Señorita Kinomoto es un placer tenerla en la Preparatoria Juuban Bienvenida

Akari: gracias Señor Director

Director: muy bien entonces sígame le mostrare a sus nuevos compañeros y a su maestro, por aquí por favor (abre la puerta de la oficina y ambos salen hacia las aulas de clases, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al aula 1B) espéreme aquí Señorita Kinomoto entrare a presentarla y cuando la llame usted entrara (Akari se encontraba muy nerviosa ella esperaba que en ese grupo estuviera Hotaru, el Director entro) buenos días profesor Terada me permite a su grupo

P. Terada: por supuesto Señor Director (se dirige a los alumnos) atención estudiantes el Director quiere hablar con ustedes

Director: buenos días jóvenes (contestan) interrumpiré un momento su clase para presentarles a una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, ella viene desde Greenwich Inglaterra e ingresa a esta honorable institución con las mejores notas espero que se lleven bien y la traten bien, pasa por favor jovencita (en eso escucha Akari que la llaman respira profundo e ingresa al salón, dentro de este todos estallaron en murmullos, hablando sobre su belleza)

Joven: viste lo hermosa que es

Joven 2: solo espero que no tenga novio

Joven 3: tiene un bonito cuerpo

Chica1: parece modelo

Chica 2: de seguro es superficial

P. Terada: silencio jóvenes, porfavor jovencita preséntate

Akari: (volvió a respirar profundo, alzo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos y de nuevo es salón estallo en murmullos sobre la belleza de sus ojos)

Joven: wooow pero que hermosos

Chica 3: serán pupilentes

Chica 4: no lo creo no hay de ese tono

Joven 4: además de ser hermosa tiene unos ojos preciosos

Director: silencio jóvenes, guarden la compostura (todos se callaron) preséntate por favor

Akari: buenos días me llamo Akari Etsuko Kinomoto, tengo 17 años vengo de Greenwich Inglaterra, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos (todos estaban perplejos no solo era bonita, con ojos bonitos si no que además con una voz de angel y luego lo que dijeron sobre que es inteligente woooow)

P. Terada: muy bien Kinomoto te sentaras junto a Tomoe

Akari: si Profesor, compermiso, gracias (dirigiéndose al Diretor)

Director: muy bien estudiantes llévense bien, Profesor gracias compermiso

P. Terada: pase Señor Director … bueno jóvenes empezemos, Kinomoto si no entiendes algo puedes preguntar

Hotaru: hola

Akari: hola

Hotaru: te dije que tocaríamos en la misma aula

Akari: si lo se, pero aun asi estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo de que no estuvieras aquí, porque a ti es a la única que conozco

Hotaru: descuida amiga al rato tendras mas amigos (al llegar la hora del almuerzo el Profesor llamo a Hotaru)

P. Terada: vi que ustedes se conocen bien, pues platicaban

Ambas: (sonrojadas) lo sentimos

P. Terada: Hotaru le mostraras la escuela a tu amiga

Hotaru: claro que si Profesor

P. Terada: bueno vayan y que por favor no se vuelva a repetir, esta bien que solo se conozcan ustedes pero la escuela también es importante

Ambas: si Profesor, lo sentimos no volverá a pasar

Después de mostrarle la escuela ambas amigas estaban debajo de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo preparado por Akari

Hotaru: vaya Akari cocinas delicioso

Akari: (sonrojada) gracias, aunque Kaoru me ayudo un poco pero solo a picar las verduras

Hotaru: (viendo el momento oportuno) tu quieres mucho a Kaoru verdad

Akari: si el es muy especial

Hotaru: y el también te quiere mucho verdad

Akari: si me cuida

Hotaru: es una persona especial, como de que tipo

Akari: si es mi amigo

Hotaru: tu lo quieres

Akari: eeh, no Kaoru es como mi hermano mayor, el hermano que nunca tuve

Hotaru: es que hoy que te vi llegar, pues el te trajo, pero también venían

Akari: ah eso (bajo su vista y dejo su comida a un lado) yo les dije que no vinieran pero nunca los puedo hacer cambiar de parecer cuando se trata de según ellos cuidar de mi

Hotaru: (también dejando su comida) como es eso amiga no te entiendo sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Akari: (suspirando) es algo complicado Hotaru, yo no soy lo que crees que soy, se que eres difícil de engañar

Hotaru: bueno pues solo se que no eres una chica común, (tomándole las manos) Akari eres mi amiga y yo confio en ti cuando tu te sientas lista en confiarme eso que con tanto ahinco resguardas de todos yo estare aquí para escucharte y no para juzgarte, todos tenemos secretos sabes y solo a las personas indicadas se los contamos

Akari: y como sabemos quienes son las indicadas, es lo mismo que me dijo mi abuela

Hotaru: porque el corazón lo dice, solo hay que escucharlo para saber quienes son (y escuchan el timbre para regresar a clases) vamos regresemos al salón o nos dejaran afuera

Akari: si, Hotaru (esta voltea) gracias amiga (Hotaru le da la mano para que se ponga de pie y se van corriendo y riendo mientras entre las ramas de un árbol una sombra las obserbaba)

Sombra: tienes una buena amiga debes aprender a confiar … Sailor Saturn no cambias sigues igual y creo no equivocarme al decir que seras muy sobreprotectora (sonríe de lado) todo bien vámonos (quien es y a quien le hablaba)

* * *

.

.

En esos momentos pero en la Universidad de Tokio 3 jovenes se encontraban hablando con el Rector de la Universidad el Dr. Rios

Dr. Rios: muy bien jóvenes nos complace tener a jóvenes tan talentosos como ustedes en nuestra Universidad, pues como ya han visto el plan de estudios serán 3 años en general y ya después ustedes elegirán la carrera de su agrado que después cursaran y terminaran según el tiempo que sea

Taiki: muchas gracias por recibirnos Dr. Rios aunque ya esta avanzado el ciclo

Dr. Rios: no se preocupen yo se que se pondrán al corriente y por las jóvenes admiradoras suyas ahí ahí si tal vez si sea un reto controlarlas pero se que ellas deberán comportarse a la altura de esta institución, asi como lo espero de ustedes también jóvenes

Taiki: no se preocupe Dr. No tendrá probema

Dr. Rios: muy bien entonces acompáñenme, vamos al auditorio (ya en el auditorio) jóvenes muy buenos dias se que ellos no necesitan presentación pues ya saben que estudiaran aquí, asi que como adultos que son les pido que se comporten a la altura de la Institucion o recibirán una sanción, muy bien ya todo aclarado jóvenes pasen (entran Taiki, Seiya y Yaten) les presento a los hermanos Kou, por favor respétenlos, no invadan su privacidad aquí se viene a estudiar no a obtener autógrafos, ni fotografías, ni mandar peluches, ni cartitas, nada de esperarlos a la salida o entrada, de perseguirlos, de espiarlos, etc. nada de nada cualquier tipo de situación será sancionado sin derecho a exámenes y posteriormente expulsado entendieron

Todos: SI DR. RIOS!

Dr. Ríos: muy bien pueden regresar a sus clases (todos se van a sus clases incluyendo a los Three Lights)

Terminando las clases y estando en la hora del almuerzo las chizas se encontraban en unas bancas conversando cuando los chicos llegan hasta donde ellas están

Serena: hola y adiós (se iba a ir pero es detenida por Ray)

Taiki: hola, pero que te pasa Serena

Serena: que no oiste al Rector no nos les podemos acercar

Todos: ¬¬

Ray: Serena tonta

Amy: Serena ellos son nuestros amigos y el Dr. Rios lo dijo por los demás

Serena: ah ok es que no entendí

Ray: no si eso no es raro en ti

Lita: pero lo bueno es que ya están en la Universidad chicos

Mina: si ya voy a poder tener a Yaten cerca

Yaten: y quien te dijo que yo quería estar cerca de ti

Mina: piénsalo asi piensan que soy tu novia y te cuido

Yaten: también se aplica a ti lo que dijo el Rector Mina

Mina: ¬¬ que malo

Lita: Seiya que te pasa

Amy: si estas muy callado

Seiya: no tengo nada

Yaten: es por que piensa en cierta personita

Seiya: cállate Yaten

Mina: si piensas en Serena aquí esta (empujándola hacia el y haciendo que ella se sonrojara)

Taiki: no es por serena que esta asi Mina

Ray: a no entonces por quien

Serena: Seiya "en quien piensas estrellita"

* * *

.

.

Ya había pasado 6 meses desde que Akari, Hotaru, Kaoru y los acompañantes llegaron de Inglaterra la fiesta que tenían programada se había retrasado por diferentes motivos, la escuela, los examenes, asi que era Viernes por la tarde las chicas ya habían salido de la Universidad al igual que los chicos, Darien iba llegando junto con Serena y Kaoru traía en su auto a Hotaru y Akari, y aunque nadie presto atención solo Taiki dos autos mas se pararon uno en cada esquina contraria, y de ellos no bajaba nadie lo cual le hizo sospechar quienes eran Kaoru y Akari.

Taiki: "mmm quienes serán las personas de esos autos porque vinieron junto con el auto de Kaoru quien será o quien será Akari" (viendo donde estaban los autos de los acompañantes de Akari y Kaoru)

Amy: Taiki que te pasa

Taiki: mm nada, no es nada vamos los demás nos esperan

Amy: (viendo hacia donde veía Taiki pero no noto nada extraño) si vamos

Ya dentro todos disfrutaban de la fiesta bueno no todos por que cierto pelinegro no la estaba pasando bien, estaba tan intranquilo y molesto que dos personas disfrutaban atormentándolo mas

Voz 1: sabes Akari se ve muy hermosa (traía puesto un vestido corto de hombros caidos en color blanco todo adornado con líneas en forma de ramitas y petalos en color vino y un cinturón color vino a la cintura como accesorios unas sandalias de color blanco de tacon alto con el broche en forma de pétalo en color vino su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que empezaba a cada lado y luego se juntaba detrás de su cabeza hasta seguir a los hombros y de ahí suelto callendole en cascada hasta los muslos un maquillaje ligero y un colgante con su dije de una estrella)

Voz 2: realmente bella y la palabra le queda cota

Voz 1: es una niña ahora y muy bonita imagínate cuando sea una mujer

Voz 2: tendrá muchos pretendientes, buenos yo creo que ya los tiene, tal vez Kaoru sea uno de ellos (la tercera persona solo escuchaba cada palabra)

Voz 1: si yo creo que son pareja

Voz 2: pues tal vez tengas razón la cuida mucho

Voz 1: además llegaron juntos

Voz 2: si es verdad llegaron juntos y tomados del brazo

Voz 1: wooow eso yo no lo vi

Voz 2: porque no te dejaron pero si, se miraban realmente bien llegando juntos como una pareja, igual que cuando la recogio

Voz 3: YA BASTA! YA FUE SUFICIENTE! (todos voltearon y solo lo vieron los otros dos solo les hicieron señas de que nada pasaba pero Kaoru sabia que no era asi pues todo el tiempo los había estado observando y leyendo sus labios y de como este ultimo observaba a Akari)

Voz 2: tranquilízate no tienes por que alterarte

Voz 3: como no quieres que me altere con todo lo que dicen

Voz 1: ya vamos anda solo era una broma, bueno en parte

Voz 3: si y ustedes creen que fue muy gracioso

Voz 2: vamos Seiya solo te ayudamos a que te des cuenta de que te interésa Akari

Voz 3: (rojo) que porque dices eso (Mina quien había escuchado todo se acerco a ellos)

Mina: fácil porque a los dos se les nota, además ya son 6 meses

Voz 1: y a ti quien te invito a la platica

Mina: calmate Yaten la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino debe de estar donde esta el Amor y en el caso de Seiya lo ayudare

Yaten: mejor déjalo que lo haga solo o lo arruinaras

Mina: claro que no, verdad que no arruinare nada Taiki (viéndolo con ojos de perrito)

Taiki: que ella se de cuenta sola Mina es lo mejor, asi como nosotros no ayudaremos a Seiya

Amy: y que es lo que hacia ahorita

Taiki: bueno Amy solo platicábamos

Amy: acaso no hicieron que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella

Taiki: muy observadora como siempre

Yaten: bueno al menos se dio cuenta

Mina: si de que esta celoso de Kaoru jajaja

Amy: yo no creo que sea solo de Kaoru Mina

Mina: porque lo dices Amy

Taiki: es de todo aquel que se le acerque

Yaten: si no soporta verla cerca de alguien que no sea el jajajaja

Seiya: oigan yo estoy aquí ¬¬

Mina: no te preocupes Seiya nosotras te ayudaremos a que Akari se de cuenta sobre sus sentimientos

Taiki: eso lo veo difícil

Amy: porque

Yaten: porque Akari es muy despistada

Mina: cierto pero aun asi yo hare que se de cuenta y se quien podrá ayudarme con esto además de las chicas claro

Seiya: quien, Mina mejor asi lo dejamos

Mina: claro que no, ahora Akari nos dira si te quiere y Kaoru me ayudara

Seiya: queee ese sujeto, Mina

Mina: (se va agitando su mano llamando a Kaoru) hey Kaoru, Kaoru …. KAORU! (los chicos y Amy con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime)

Taiki: ya te has metido en un dilema Seiya

Yaten: si Mina no te la dejara tan fácil (sonriendo de lado y viendola)

Amy: yo siento pena pero por Akari, ella es la que sufrirá las ocurrencias de Mina, Serena y Ray y por Kaoru porque lo obligaran a que haga cada cosa para poder hacer confesar a Akari

Seiya: pero al menos te tendrá a ti, a Lita y a Hotaru para que la cuiden, sobre todo a Hotaru

Yaten: si no creo que quieran hacerla enojar, si le hacen algo a Akari

Taiki: he notado que se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora con ella, sabe algo

Amy: no, al menos nada mas de lo que ya sabemos todos, pero solo una vez dijo que sentía que debía protegerla

Rieron al ver como Kaoru era zarandeado por Mina y Serena y se dijeron a si mismos que ella ya sabia el plan de Mina y cuando Mina quiso ir por Akari no pudo porque Hotaru le salio en el camino y con solo verla esta retrocedio causando la risa en todos hasta en Kaoru lo que los desconcertó e igual siguieron asi porque Akari no entendio el porque de las risas y se rieron mas. A unos metros de ahí dos figuras se acercaban, sabían que ahí los encontrarían después de tanto tiempo se volverían a ver

Figura 1: vamos debemos darnos prisa

Figura 2: tu crees que estén aquí

Figura 1: claro que están aquí

Figura 2: después de tanto tiempo nos veremos de nuevo

Figura 1: apresurate antes de que sea tarde

Figura 2: debemos evitar una desgracia

Figura 1: debemos tener fe, ellos renacerán

Figura 2: pero ella

Figura 1: si lo se puedo sentirlo

Figura 2: entonces solo tiene que despertar completamente, volver a ser quien era, la necesitamos

Figura 1: ella solo duerme y como dices solo tiene que despertar

Figura 2: Artemis tu crees que ellos se encuentren por casualidad

Artemis: esperemos que sea asi Luna, es también su obligación protegerla

Luna: pero y ellos también estarán de acuerdo en que este de nuevo aquí

Artemis: no lo se, solo algunos lo aceptaban, esperemos que ahora por el bien de ella de todo lo que se conoce y no se conoce piensen en lo que ella quiere y no la sobreprotejan, ven Luna ya llegamos

Luna: están todos reunidos Artemis

Artemis: si lo vamos a entrar y avisarle que el enemigo ataca

Luna: (entrando por la puerta y gritando) CHICAS RAPIDO HAY UN ENEMIGO!

Artemis: (siguiendo a Luna) RAPIDO EL ENEMIGO ATACA TRANSFORMENSE!

Y los dos gatitos muy lastimados caen al suelo ya sin poderse sostener en sus patitas todos los vieron con cara de what y no sabían que hacer pues Akari y Kaoru se encontraban al fondo del cuarto y los gatitos no los vieron por eso gritaron y ahora como le hacían, como explicaban el echo de que unos gatos entraron gritando y ordenandoles que se transformaran porque hay un enemigo que los ataca en eso Akari estaba por decirles algo cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión afuera

Akari: amm chicos (interrumpida por la explosion) buuuuummmmm

Voz 1: mininos, mininos salgan, vamos no pueden esconderse,

Voz 2: mmm aquí se esconde algo poderoso, puedo sentirlo

Voz 1: vamos estúpidos gatos salgan o destruiremos todo el lugar

Voz 2: creo que quieren que si destruyamos todo para encontrarlos

Y adentro los jóvenes (excepto Akari y Kaoru) pensaban en como salir y defenderse, pero no podían porque sus amigos se encontraban ahí tenían que pensar en algo y entonces un ataque llego destruyendo casi todo a su paso y dejándolos a todos dispersos en el suelo, Akari se dio un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente y Kaoru al estar en la ventana salio expulsado hacia afuera y no se supo de el, Seiya fue el primero en levantarse y al ver a Akari en ese estado le dio una rabia que se transformo y salio a luchar

Seiya: PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR TRANSFORMACION (le siguió Hotaru que no perdonarían en que hayan lastimado a su amiga)

Hotru: POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO … TRANSFORMACION

-solo pondremos Fighter, Healer, Maker, igual con los demás sera Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, S. Moon, T. Mask, Uranus, Plut, Neptiun las ultimas no salen en este capitulo aclaramos ellas salen después, gracias-

Los demás se fueron recuperando uno por uno y se fueron transformando, ya afuera se encontraban Fighter y Saturn cara a cara con el enemigo, aun no llegaban las demás junto a Tuxedo Mask

Fighter: (pasan de fondo una lluvia de estrellas y una voz que dice) PASE POR LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE Y POR LA ATMOSFERA DE ESTE PLANETA SOY UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ ….. SOY SAILOR STAR FIGHTER Y PAGARAN CARO LO QUE HAN HECHO

Saturn: (fondo la figura de la Sailor de negro no se notaba nada solo sus ojos) MI PLANETA GUARDIAN ES SATURNO EL PLANETA DEL SILENCIO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL RENACIMIENTO Y LA DESTRUCCION SOY SAILOR SATURN Y NO PERMITIRE QUE SE VAYAN SIN HABER RECIBIDO SU CASTIGO POR LO QUE HICIERON

Voz 1: ja ja no me hagan reir ustedes no pueden hacernos daño

Voz 2: asi que es verdad que en este planeta si hay Sailors Scouts, pero aun asi no son rival para nosotros

Fighter: LAZER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ (el ataque va directo al enemigo pero no le hace nada) maldición

Voz 2: jajajaja te dije que no puedes hacernos nada

Saturn: REVOLUCION DE LA MUERTE (tratando de atrapar al enemigo con su ataque, pero al igual que Fighter su ataque no dio resultado) no puede ser

Voz 1: se los dijimos ahora es nuestro turno ….. TENTACULOS DE HYDRA

Voz 2: TORBELLINO INFERNAL (los tentáculos los atraparon y el torbellino giraba a si alrededor al punto de no permitir que respiraran)

… ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

… RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO

… ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER

… INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER

… FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE

… BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Todos los ataques fueron directo al enemigo pero no le hicieron nada solo los distrajeron de seguir dañando a sus amigos y se acercaron a ellos

S. Moon: Sailor Fighter, Sailor Saturn se encuentran bien

Fighter: (aun lastimada se pone de pie) "maldición no me vencerán tan fácilmente, los hare pagar por haberla lastimado" LASER DE ESTRELLA

Healer: (la detiene) detente

Fighter: déjame, acabare con ellos

Mars: si, pero debemos pensar en como hacerlo y no actuar por impulso

Mercury: Sailor Fighter estas muy lastimada

Fighter: no es nada aun puedo luchar

Healer: pero que testaruda

Maker: ya sabes como es, además entiendela

Voz 1: van a pelear o se quedaran ahí platicando

Voz 2: nos tuvieron miedo jajajajaja

Mars: queeee SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE

Jupiter: TRUENO DE JUPITER RESUENA

Healer: INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER

Voz 2: (con un golpe de mano desvio los ataques que se unieron) por favor esos ataques tan inútiles no nos harán daño

Voz 1: que acaso no tienen algo mejor

Mercury: FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO

Saturn: REVOLUCION DE LA MUERTE

Venus: BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Maker: ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

T. Mask: ATAQUE DE ROSAS (jejeje no quisimos dejarlo atras)

S. Moon: DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS

Pero igual que los ataques anteriores nada paso, el enemigo mientras tanto lanzo su ataque contra ellos.

Voz 1: TENTACULOS DE HYDRA (salen varios tentáculos de la nada que los atrapa y que les empieza a quitar su energia)

Voz 2: bueno parece que estaras ocupado, asi que ire a buscar a esos lindos gatitos (diciendo en forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta que 3 de las Sailors cuidaban pero que ahora eran sometidas por los tentáculos, eso seria pan comido obtendrían al fin lo que querian)

Fighter: NOOOOO! ALEJATE!

Voz 2: mmm que me aleje, porque, que es lo que hay aquí que es tan importante para ti

Saturn: ESPADA GALACTICA! (cortando y lastimando al enemigo con la espada que era su Hoz pero mas corta) no, nos vencerán tan fácil (entre las ramas de un gran árbol un hombre se hallaba oculto esperando el momento de actuar)

Voz 1: MALDITA SAILOR ME LASTIMASTE!

Saturn: esa es la intención

Voz 1: (furioso) basta de juegos, ahora ya estoy furioso me las pagaran

Healer: que entonces era solo un juego

Voz 1: RAYO INFERNAL, TENTACULOS DE HYDRA

Voz 2: CUERVOS DEL MAL, TORBELLINO INFERNAL (ambos ataques se combinaron dando de lleno a las Sailors y a T. Mask, Saturn no tuvo oportunidad de invocar el campo de energía, con los guerreros en el suelo y siendo sujetados por los tentáculos de hydra el otro enemigo se dirigio de nuevo a donde se encontraban Akari, Luna y Artemis) vaya, vaya pero miren lo que encontré (invoco una bola de energía en su mano que se expandio hasta que destruyo la casa dejando solo el área donde ellos estaban intactal, lo hizo, para que los Guerreros vieran lo que haria)

Venus: que has hecho

Voz 2: esto lo hize porque asi verán lo que les pasara a estos gatitos y a esta hermosa jovencita mmm lastima que tenga que morir

Todos se quedaron frios con lo que dijo sobre Akari, no, no moriría ellos no lo permitirían empezaron a luchar pero era inútil estaban muy débiles, Hotaru y Seiya seguían gastando mas su energía no permitirían que muriera, el sujeto del árbol tampoco se preparaba para salir cuando ocurrio algo sorprendente, Akari abria los ojos lentamente el enemigo ya tenia a Luna y Artemis uno en cada mano y los estaba encerrando en una especie de esfera, los demás solo veian lo que hacía que no notaron lo que sucedia con Akari hasta que una Sailor de ojos morados (o violetas) la vio pero no pudo creer lo que paso después ella pronuncio unas palabras pues movio sus labios y todo se volvió blanco, una resplandor muy fuerte cego al enemigo y lo hizo huir, ellos sanaron misteriosamente asi como todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado Luna, Artemis y Akari quien había vuelto a estar inconsciente ya no tenían heridas ahora solo faltaba que despertaran y ver a Kaoru era verdad donde estaba Kaoru, todos corrieron hacia el interior, Seiya se fue con Akari la tomo en sus brazos y guiado por Ray la puso en una cama y el resto fue a buscar a Kaoru por donde cayo, lo encontraron debajo de la ventana por donde callo con una piedra a lado de su cabeza el también sano con esa luz misteriosa, entre Darien y Taiki lo llevaron dentro y lo recostaron en una cama, despertó a los 10 minutos

Kaoru: aww mi cabeza

Lita: recuéstate Kaoru, sufriste una caída y te golpeaste la cabeza

Kaoru: mmm no recuerdo …. y Akari donde esta

Lita: ella

Mina: ella esta bien no te preocupes

Kaoru: (ya sentado en la cama) como que esta bien que le paso quiero verla

Yaten: ahora Darien y Amy están con ella y mi hermano también

Kaoru: pero que fue lo que paso, no recuerdo nada

Taiki: no recuerdas nada de lo que paso

Kaoru: solo recuerdo que estábamos en la fiesta conversando y divirtiéndonos y …. solo eso, paso algo mas

Serena: nada malo, es solo que Akari se tropezó y cuando tu la querias sostener para que no callera resbalaste y como estabas en la ventana caíste por ahí y te golpeaste la cabeza

Kaoru: bueno eso explica lo que me paso pero que le paso a Akari

Ray: como no alcanzaste a tomar a Akari y ella al ver que hibas a caer por la ventana trato de tomarte la mano pero por el movimiento que hizo se fue hacia un lado y su cabeza y brazo golpeo con la esquina de la mesa que pusimos pegada a la pared

Kaoru: bueno esta bien que ella sea algo despistada pero no como para caerse

Mina: es que andaban nuestros gatos y se atravesaron por sus pies lo siento

Kaoru: yo no los vi cuando llegamos

Ray: por que siempre andan de vagos y llegaron de repente entraron por la ventana y Akari no los vio, le piso la cola a Artemis y por el susto tropezó

Kaoru: bueno si, creo que tienes razón

Hotaru: (entrando, con rostro inexpresivo) Akari esta despertando, te sientes mejor Kaoru

Kaoru: si gracias pequeña, quiero ver a la enana (Hotaru asiente y se van todos a otra habitación donde se encuentra Akari recostada con Seiya a sus pies sentado observando como Darien la revisaba (celoso), Darien revisándola y haciéndole preguntas y Amy llegaba con una bandeja donde traía un vaso con agua y unas pastillas)

Amy: toma Akari es para tu dolor de cabeza

Akari: gracias Amy (tomándose las pastillas)

Darien: bien Akari dime te sientes mareada, con nauseas, te duelen tus ojos, tienes tu vista nublada

Akari: no Darien, me siento bien, gracias solo me duele un poco la cabeza

Amy: bueno es normal porque te diste un golpe feo

Kaoru: hola enana

Akari: (voltea a verlo) no me digas enana (haciendo un puchero) estas bien

Kaoru: si, lo principal es que tu estes bien, como te sientes (se acerca y la abraza, lo que causa celos en cierto pelinegro)

Akari: solo me duele la cabeza y me siento cansada

Kaoru: ya quieres que nos vayamos

Akari: pero los chicos

Amy: Akari no te preocupes, lo principal es tu salud y que estes bien

Mina: si el golpe que te diste en la cabeza estuvo fuerte mejor ve a descansar

Serena: si te sientes mejor mañana podemos ir al centro comercial

Hotaru: llamame si necesitas cualquier cosa, recupérate y cuídate mucho amiga

Akari: esta bien, gracias por todo amigos

Kaoru: bueno vámonos, chicos gracias, y disculpen que nos vayamos asi

Darien: como dijo Amy lo primero es la salud si se llega a sentir mal no dudes en llevarla al hospital por favor igual tu, los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos

Kaoru: claro asi lo hare gracias, vamos enana

Taiki: estas seguro de manejar, los podemos llevar

Kaoru: no chicos gracias, estaremos bien, mañana les aviso como sigue hasta luego que descansen

Akari: (que se despedia de las chicas) gracias hasta luego descansen (y llegando a Seiya le dio un abrazo) adiós descansa _**MI ESTRELLA**_

Seiya: (sonrojado) descansa _**MI ANGEL **_(Kaoru y Akari se fueron y cuando estos llegaron al auto Akari se subio en la parte de atrás y Kaoru a un lado de ella los autos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al departamento)

Kaoru: (sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Akari quien ya esta dormida) " veo que inconscientemente los protejes, ten cuidado enana ellos no deben de saber de ti hasta que los otros no aparezcan, pero ya con este ataque del enemigo es inevitable que se enteren de nuestra existencia, los consejeros de la Princesa de la Luna deben de tener alguna información valiosa para esos sujetos y creo que Sailor Saturn nos visitara mucho antes de lo previsto, pero será bueno tenerla de aliada todos ellos servirán para nuestro propósito aunque tu no estes de acuerdo, perdóname enana pero todo lo que sucedió será solo un sueño" (pone el dedo índice y medio en su frente y estos empiezan a brillar haciendo que su mente cree un sueño desde que vio entrar a Luna y Artemis el pensó que ya estaba echo pero no fue asi)

* * *

.

**.**

**"Jamás desesperes, aún estando en las mas sombrías aflicciones. Pues de las nubes negras, cae agua limpia y fecundante"**

**.**

**.**

Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.

uuuyyyy quienes serán Kaoru y Akari, quien es ese sujeto del árbol, no es tarzan eeh ¬¬... esto se pone emocionante cada vez mas y si quieren saber lo que sigue ...

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo

**SEILENE … ELI**


	7. Cap 6 El regreso de las Outers Mayores

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**MAYUMI: hola querida no nos molestamos por tu comentario, al contrario nos agrado mucho el que nos hayas dejado un review y que te guste nuestra historia, y si sabemos que Darien no es tan mayor pero quisimos hacerlo mas madurito por que como tu lo dedujiste se ve mas sexy, mas maduro, mas aaahhh bueno recobrando la compostura gracias por seguir nuestra historia, te invitamos a que nos sigas leyendo, saludos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 6 El regreso de las Outers Mayores**

.

.

.

.

En el instante en que Akari y Kaoru se fueron los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre lo sucedido, pues se encontraban sorprendidos de que sus ataques no surtieran efecto sobre el enemigo, que el enemigo es muy poderoso y sobre esa extraña energía que los salvo, que hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad y a la vez sanándolos a todos de las heridas y a sus amigos Akari y Kaoru borrándoles los recuerdos de lo sucedido, comentaban y sacaban conclusiones pero solo faltaba que los guardianes (Luna y Artemis) despertaran para ver si ellos saben algo, porque algo les decía que así era para que les aclararan sus dudas. Mientras que una jovencita de ojos morados pensaba en lo que había visto, debería contarlo o debería esperar era su debate interno pues su amiga estaba de por medio, mejor esperaría y averiguaría más información, algo le sucedía y su amiga no lo sabía.

Amy: el enemigo es muy fuerte eso ahora lo sabemos

Lita: pero si esos sujetos ni siquiera usaron todo su poder

Mina: si es verdad ellos mismos lo dijeron

Yaten: solo uno de ellos luchaba y su poder al menos en ese momento fue increíble ninguno de nuestros ataques funciono

Ray: la energía maligna que sentía de ellos fue inmensa

Taiki: si solo mostro su poder de ataque al menos en parte … pero el otro aún no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea

Darién: es verdad esos sujetos deben de ser muy poderosos, ya conocimos el poder de uno de ellos

Seiya: no me importa lo fuertes que sean acabare con ellos (se encontraba sentado alejado del grupo y mirando hacia afuera)

Amy: no debemos confiarnos Seiya

Hotaru: sin embargo yo no los perdonare por haber lastimado a mi Princesa y Akari

Serena: Hotaru, Seiya no es bueno que quieran tomar represalias debemos ser cuidadosos no sabemos lo que quieren

Taiki: si esperemos a que Artemis y Luna despiertes y nos digan si saben algo

Yaten: porque creen que esos sujetos los habrán estado siguiendo

Ray: tal vez lo que saben es muy importante para ellos (mirando a los dos gatos recostados en la cama donde antes estaba Akari)

Lita: y que habrá sido esa energía que sentimos

Mina: parecía el Cristal de Plata

Hotaru: usted fue quien hizo eso Princesa

Serena: no, yo no hice nada

Taiki: entonces que habrá sido

Yaten: fue muy extraño pero nos ayudo

Amy: si volvió todo a la normalidad, nos sano y también a Kaoru y Akari

Ray: y les borro los recuerdos al menos de lo sucedido desde que entraron Luna y Artemis

Seiya: creo que ya lo había sentido antes

Darién: que es lo que dices Kou

Seiya: esa energía es como si la conociera, desde hace tiempo solo que no recuerdo, pero me parece familiar

Ray: Seiya tiene razón yo también sentí conocer esa calidez de energía

Hotaru: yo también sé que la conozco pero no recuerdo de donde

Taiki: si es verdad es una calidez muy especial la recuerdo pero no la ubico

Yaten: lo mismo digo yo no sé de donde conozco esa energía (los demás no se acordaban de haber sentido esa calidez y se sentían extraños pues Ray y Hotaru si decían que recordaban haberla sentido antes esa calidez, en esos momentos Luna y Artemis estaban despertando)

Artemis: oww mi cabeza me duele

Luna: a mí también me duele la cabeza

Mina: Artemis!

Serena: Luna!

Artemis: Mina por favor

Luna: no griten

Serena y Mina: lo sentimos

Mina: pero estábamos muy preocupadas

Serena: que fue lo que les paso (Luna y Artemis viéndose entre sí)

Artemis: bien pero primero

Luna: hola a todos nos da gusto volver a verlos de nuevo (asintieron)

Artemis: a ustedes también Three Lights (los chicos asintieron)

Luna: como verán esto será algo muy largo de contar

Artemis: asique les pedimos que pongan mucha atención entendieron (mirando a Serena y Mina)

Luna: y donde están las demás Outers Senshis

Hotaru: ellas están fuera del país

Amy: es necesario que estén aquí Luna

Luna: si es muy importante que también ellas estén aquí

Artemis: pensábamos que estaban todas juntas

Ray: no ellas se fueron después que ustedes desaparecieron

Lita: cada quien empezó a realizar sus sueños

Serena: ya que no habría más luchas con algún enemigo se fueron Haruka no quería de primero pero la convencí con ayuda de Michiru

Artemis: necesitamos a todas juntas

Luna: lo que les vamos a contar lo necesitan saber todas y ellas deben de estar aquí

Taiki: bueno imagino que nosotros también podemos saber lo que dirán o solo ellas

Artemis: es esencial que ustedes estén aquí también

Luna: es una suerte que también esté aquí

Yaten: aunque las Outers no vayan a pensar igual

Luna: no importa lo que ellas digan, si no lo que nosotros digamos

Artemis: Hotaru llama ahora a Haruka y dile que regresen de inmediato, las necesitamos aquí (Hotaru así lo hizo la llamo desde su celular y le dijo que para mañana a primera hora llegaría)

Hotaru: listo Papa Haruka tomara el primer avión que viene hacia acá y llegara mañana

Artemis: muy bien entonces ya estando todas reunidas les diremos el motivo del porque el enemigo nos quiere atrapar a Luna y a mi

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos con ese cambio en Luna y Artemis, ellos nunca habían actuado así, se les veía muy preocupados, muy exaltados y no sabían porque, algo muy importante y que cambiaría sus vidas estaban ocultando pero que ahora esperarían hasta mañana que llegaran las demás Outers. Recordaron lo de la pelea con el enemigo y decidieron platicarlo con ellos a ver si lograban que les dijeran algo.

Ray: quien es el enemigo, porque peleamos con él y es muy poderoso

Lita: si nuestros ataques no les hicieron nada

Artemis: solo les diremos que nunca han peleado con un enemigo así y no deben confiarse

Taiki: entonces es un enemigo muy poderoso de donde viene

Yaten: como lo vencemos

Luna: el enemigo si es muy poderoso y con los que pelearon solo son peones del líder y solo hay una persona que puede vencerlo

Amy: pero quien lo puede vencer

Artemis: es un ser superior que con su poder, con su cristal, su energía puede vencerlo pero debemos despertarla pues está dormida

Hotaru: es la Princesa ese ser superior

Darién: porque sentimos un resplandor una explosión de energía muy cálida que era similar a la del Cristal de Plata

Artemis: lo sentimos chicas, muchachos pero hasta que lleguen las Outers le diremos el resto, por favor no se molesten

Luna: solo tengan en cuenta que este nuevo enemigo no es fácil de vencer debemos luchar y unir nuestras fuerzas

Serena: no por favor, ya no quiero más peleas (llora y Darién la abraza)

Artemis: debes de ser fuerte Serena tu como Princesa de la Luna no puedes estar siempre llorando y diciendo que no quieres más peleas, por algo somos Sailors, por algo eres la Princesa de la Luna (se sorprende pues nunca le había hablado así)

Serena: Artemis yo …

Luna: Serena hay otras chicas que como tu tienen responsabilidades y tienen guerras que luchar y no lloran cada que hay peleas con un enemigo pero sobre todo hay una que lucha que pelea todos los días por ver que cada persona de cada rincón del cosmos siga con vida, ella da su vida y aunque este dormida sigue luchando por la vida de cada uno

Serena: Luna, Artemis ustedes nunca me habían hablado así

Artemis: discúlpanos Serena pero es necesario porque si no cambias tu forma de ser no podrás con lo que viene

Luna: si, serás una gran Reina pero debes de aceptar las situaciones y afrontarlas por más duras y dolorosas que sean debes luchar y no dejarte vencer, no te pedimos que cambies totalmente solo en como ves las vida

Seiya: (viendo hacia afuera) cada persona es diferente y única, así nació porque así es su esencia Serena necesita pulir la esencia que la hace ser lo que es, un ser especial, lo que necesita es hacer ese brillo más hermoso de lo que es, (volteo a verla) es decir tienes que madurar bombón y no llorar a cada rato (Sorprendidos por el comentario de Seiya Luna y Artemis se miraron entre sí)

Artemis: Seiya tiene razón es lo que debes de hacer

Hotaru: solo madure Princesa y no llore cada que tiene oportunidad

Darién: ves amor tienes amigos que te quieren y se preocupan por ti y me tienes a mí que TE AMO con todo mi corazón

Serena: gracias lo hare (viéndolos y limpiándose las lágrimas)

Luna: bueno entonces mañana iremos a recoger a las chicas y vendremos aquí para hablar con todos

Artemis: si, así que ahora vayamos todos a descansar (y así cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar y Luna y Artemis con sus respectivas dueñas)

.

.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto se encontraban todas las chicas junto con Darién esperando por las Outers a los chicos los verían después pues les surgió un compromiso. En el interior un guapo chico de cabello rubio cenizo corto, ojos en tono verde olivo alto vestía pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta color arena y zapatos en tono caqui (espero me haya salido buena la descripción – eli) se encontraba desesperado por bajar del avión en cuanto se dio la señal para bajar salió disparado hacia la salida mientras 2 mujeres que dejo atrás lo miraban sonrientes, ya en la salida de pasajeros casi cayo al tropezar con una joven que se sonrojo al verlo busco por todos lado a alguien hasta que la encontró y se fue dejando a la joven molesta, mientras que las cicas miraban todo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero que al llegar quitaron

… Hotaru … Hotaru estas bien (dándole un fuerte abrazo)

Hotaru: si me encuentro bien Papa Haruka

Serena: hola Haruka

Haruka: (volteando a verla y abrazándola) cabeza de bombón

Serena: Haruka me asfixias

Haruka: lo siento (sonrojado) Princesa se encuentra bien

Serena: si me encuentro bien

Haruka: Príncipe, hola chicas como están

Darién: bien gracias Haruka

… pero que desesperada Haruka … hola preciosas

… nos dejaste en el avión … como están

Haruka: lo siento Michiru, Setsuna

Todos: hola Michiru, hola Setsuna

Michiru: bueno y por qué estamos aquí

Setsuna: si Haruka solo nos dijo que preparáramos las maletas que veníamos para acá

Hotaru: lo siento mama Michiru, mama Setsuna yo le dije a Papa Haruka que no les comentara nada

Amy: Luna y Artemis quieren hablar con todos

Setsuna: así que ya regresaron

Mina: si fue apenas ayer

Serena: nos venían avisar del ataque de un enemigo

Michiru: de nuevo lucharemos

Darién: bueno creo que debemos platicar sobre esto en otro lugar

Amy: nos esperan en el templo Hikawa vamos allá (durante el camino les contaron sobre la pelea con el enemigo y el extraño resplandor que los salvo)

Y se dirigieron al Templo Hikawa allí ya estaban Yaten, Taiki y Seiya junto a Lita, Ray, Artemis y Luna esperando a que llegaran los demás para comenzar con la reunión, en cuanto llegaron

Haruka: que están haciendo ellos aquí

Luna: Haruka cálmate y siéntate ellos deben de estar en esta reunión

Haruka: pero si Kou solo quiere destruir el futuro que tanto protegemos

Seiya: yo no quiero destruir nada, yo solo quiero asegurarme que Serena sea feliz es todo, si lo es la dejare, me hare a un lado y no volveré a interferir en ese futuro que tanto protegen

Haruka: (aun al escucharlo decir eso desconfió) que es lo que planeas Kou

Seiya: yo no planeo nada, yo sé que Serena es feliz solo quería verlo

Michiru: ella es feliz al lado de Darién, él es su futuro, díselo Serena

Seiya: (viéndola a los ojos) eres feliz Serena Tsukino

Serena: (sorprendiéndose que no la llamara bombón y que utilizara su apellido) si Seiya soy feliz, lo siento pero yo lo amo a el

Setsuna: lo vez ella no te ama

Seiya: si lo sé , solo quería saber que en verdad es feliz

Artemis: los reunimos para hablar por lo que paso y sobre la información que tenemos no sobre lo que pasa con Seiya y sus sentimientos

Luna: y tendrán que aprender a llevarse pues estarán hombro con hombro en la lucha con el enemigo y en su búsqueda

Ray: que es lo que tenemos que hacer

Artemis: primero les contaremos lo que descubrimos como sabrán nos ausentamos por un tiempo

Luna: lo que descubrimos cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas y pondrá la balanza a nuestro favor o en contra es por lo mismo que el enemigo nos sigue para obtener la información

Artemis: ahora debemos ayudar en su búsqueda es primordial encontrarla antes que el enemigo, si el la llegara a encontrar antes todo lo que conocemos dejaría de existir

Setsuna: a que se refieren con su búsqueda y quien es ella

Haruka: que fue lo que descubrieron hablen de una vez

Luna: que has visto en tu espejo Michiru

Michiru: en mi espejo … bueno (recordando) pues

* * *

-FLASBACK-

Michiru se encontraba sentada en la terraza viendo el mar cuando de repente frente a ella apareció su espejo mostrando un resplandor que la cegaba y en el cual solo distinguía apenas la figura de una mujer y de pronto todo se volvió obscuridad imágenes de destrucción y muerte aparecieron en su mente y espejo sentía que algo la asfixiaba grito tan fuerte que sintió que no le quedo aire en los pulmones, se sentía morir. Haruka llego alarmada al escuchar su grito y no pudo creer lo que vio, Michiru se encontraba tirada en el sueldo con su vestido de Princesa de Neptuno y el símbolo de Neptuno en su frente en su mano derecha sostenía su espejo sobre su pecho, en su pecho había una extraña herida en color negro y su espejo roto y negro, Setsuna llego tras de Haruka las dos estaban sorprendidas por las escena hasta que Haruka reacciono tomo a Michiru en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación, ya recostada vieron que esta se encontraba muy pálida, que podían hacer no tenían respuestas, de pronto un extraño resplandor salió de su espejo cubriendo su cuerpo sanándola y reparándolo, así como apareció así desapareció y Michiru despertó a los 2 días. Esto sucedió 1 semana antes que Hotaru les llamara.

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

* * *

Setsuna: y a la semana de que Michiru despertó ustedes llamaron

Luna: y tu espejo Michiru

Michiru: desde ese día a estado normal

Artemis: recuerdas bien lo que sucedió

Michiru: me encontraba en la terraza cuando mi espejo apareció frente a mi saliendo de el un resplandor cegándome solo sé que en ese resplandor había una mujer es todo

Luna: que paso después

Michiru: se volvió negro lo cual me sorprendió sentí una poderosa energía maligna salir de él que de pronto me asfixiaba y luego todo se volvió negro

Artemis: y el resplandor que vieron salir de tu espejo Haruka y Setsuna lo recuerdas

Michiru: estando en la oscuridad sentía que alguien me protegía cuando de pronto todo se ilumino y escuche una voz que me decía que todo estaría bien y fue que desperté

Amy: Luna, Artemis creen que eso tiene que ver con el enemigo

Luna: de hecho así es Amy, el enemigo fue quien la ataco

Haruka: entonces conoce nuestras identidades civiles

Luna: no, no las conoce, si la ataco fue porque la energía del espejo junto con la energía que sentiste lo guio

Haruka: y que hay del enemigo que los ataco a ustedes

Artemis: se dio cuenta de la energía que nos rodeaba cuando aparecimos y nos siguió

Setsuna: aun así si el enemigo es tan poderoso como dicen que se debe hacer y que fue ese resplandor

Artemis: bueno pues (mirando a luna) creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles lo que hemos descubierto

.

.

Todos los miraban muy atentos esperando a lo que ellos dijeran y en otra parte de la ciudad en unos complejos departamentales una joven aun dormía mientras que un chico vigilaba sus sueños

… aun con la costumbre

… (sonriendo) sí, creo que no se me quitara (poniéndose serio) fue muy peligroso lo que hizo

… sabes que fue de manera inconsciente

… si lo sé, pero y aunque estuviera consiente lo haría de igual forma

… si, nunca cambiara

… y que hay de las Sailor Saturn se dio cuenta

… lo sé, pero así será mejor ella nos ayudara a que todo sea para bien

… tú lo crees, si despiertan primero sabes que se opondrán igual que en la antigüedad

… lo sé, pero tengo FE como ella lo dice acaso tu no

… claro que la tengo Hipnos

… aquí soy Kaoru mi querido Temis o como te llamaras

… aquí soy llamado Nicholas, Nicholas Kumada

Kaoru: vaya nombre Nicholas

Nicholas: cállate Kaoru, bueno me voy solo vine a ver como se encontraba, por cierto las Sailors, las Star Lights y el Príncipe Endimión tienen reunión con los consejeros de la Princesa de la Luna

Kaoru: debe de ser por lo que paso ayer

Nicholas: si pero también por lo que los consejeros averiguaron

Kaoru: mmm que será mantenme informado por favor

Nicholas: claro que si (voltea a ver a Akari y besa su frente) que alegría me da volver a verte Estrellita, vendré en cuanto pueda (da un apretón de manos y un abrazo a su amigo) también me da gusto verte de nuevo

Kaoru: a mí también me da gusto verte amigo, gracias a la estrella al fin despertaste

Nicholas: así es, hasta pronto nos vemos (y desapareció)

Kaoru: hasta pronto amigo (viendo el lugar en el que estaba y después se acerca a Akari y acaricia su cabeza) Temis despertó y se hace llamar Nicholas Kumada aún hay esperanza en que funcione lo que planeamos, pero debemos saber lo que descubrieron los consejeros de la Luna y hasta que Nicholas no nos diga, no sabremos si nos favorece o perjudica, descansa mientras tanto gastaste mucha energía (se levanta y sale del cuarto)

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sólo vivo en la gloria de mirarte. Sólo muero en la pena de no verte**

**.**

**.**

Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**SEILENE … ELI**


	8. Cap 7 La verdad oculta

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**aquí les dejamos con otro gran capitulo esperemos les agrade, nos quedo un poco largo y estará dividido ... bueno no aburro mejor disfruten saludos**

**Cap. 7 La verdad … oculta**

.

.

.

Luna y Artemis se encontraban sentados en unos cojines al fondo de la mesa y alrededor de esta se encontraban las Sailors, Darien y las Stars Lights todos a la espera de lo que los consejeros les dirían.

Haruka: vamos no se queden callados hablen de una vez, que es lo que saben

Michiru: Haruka calmate

Ray: Haruka tiene razón solo dijeron que ya era momento de decirnos pero se volvieron a callar

Mina: Artemis que nos diran

Luna: no desesperen chicas falta alguien por llegar

Todos: QUEEEE!

Lita: quien podrá ser

Taiki: la pregunta correcta seria quien conoce nuestras identidades Lita

Hotaru: no importa quien sea no saldrá de aquí

Artemis: ustedes no harán nada

Yaten: es un riesgo que conozca nuestras identidades

Darien: nos ponen en peligro al traer a otra persona ajena a este grupo

Setsuna: han puesto en peligro la vida de los Principes

Luna: nosotros no pusimos en peligro sus vidas, sabemos lo que hacemos

Michiru: pues no parece sus acciones dicen lo contrario

Haruka: a quien sea que venga no llegara antes tendrá que pasar por mi Espada de Urano

Hotaru: y por mi Silence Glive

… jajaja nunca cambian verdad Uranus, Saturn (se escucha, todos voltean a donde oyen la voz y ven a dos jovencitas)

Haruka: (en posision de ataque) quienes son ustedes

… si en verdad quieres saberlo (de pronto una luz las cubre y al desaparecer quedan dos figuras aladas) ven y averígualo (dice una de las figuras)

Haruka: (tomando su pluma y transformandose) no necesitas darme ordenes

… aah (suspirando) no cambia, no la lastimes (dice la otra figura)

… claro que no lo hare no te preocupes, solo la cansare

… ten cuidado sabes que las demás intervendrán

… me se cuidar y ellas no son nada para nosotras no aun (sonríe de lado)

Uranus: seguiras hablando o pelearas

… vamos te espero, dame tu mejor ataque

Luna: URANUS NOOO DETENTEE!

Artemis: SAILOR URANUS DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

… Luna, Artemis descuiden no la voy a lastimar solo … voy a cansarla

Seiya: Luna y Artemis las conocen hermanos

Yaten: si pero quienes serán

Taiki: se siente una gran energía en ellas

Uranus: TIERRAAA TIEMBLAAA! (la figura alada no se movio hasta que el ataque estuvo frente a ella lo desaparecio en su mano) QUEEE! Maldición

Todos: QUEEEE!

… sorprendidos eso es nada para lo que sabemos

Uranus: ESPADA DE URANO … ELIMINAAA! (y de nuevo nada) no puede ser

… es todo lo que tienes Uranus (ella aun seguía en su lugar mientras que Uranus estaba sorprendida sus dos ataques mas poderosos no le hicieron ni un rasguño)

Uranus: claro que no, solo es el comienzo TIERRAAA TIEMBLAAAA! (lanzo su ataque y corrió detrás de el para atacar a su contrincante en el momento en que esta hiciera lo mismo que la vez anterior pero no fue asi, su oponente adivino su maniobra y desaparecio junto con el ataque de Uranus apareciendo detrás de ella)

… sorprendida querida (teniendo el ataque de Uranus en su mano) es hermoso sabes aunque muy débil, aun no esta con todo su poder (cierra su puño desapareciendolo)

Uranus: eso crees tu solo fanfarroneas y yo te quitare eso (fue directo a ella y trato de darle una patada pero ya no había nada en cambio ella recibió un golpe el estomago que la hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas al suelo)

Michiru: HARUKAAA! (los demás al igual que Michiru ya corria en su ayuda cuando se les atraviesa un campo de fuerza)

Ray: que es esto

Amy: parece ser un campo de fuerza

Hotaru: pero no como el mio, es diferente

… lo lamento Sailor Scouts pero ustedes no intervendrán en esta pelea (apareciendo frente a ellas del otro lado del campo de fuerza)

Serena: debemos ayudar a Sailor Uranus (ya casi llorando) entiéndenos

Hotaru: ven aquí y pelea, asi quitaras este campo para ayudar a Papa Haruka

… no es mi pelea ni la suya, no pasara nada (desaparecio mientras las demás veian a Haruka y a esa extraña figura alada)

… vamos aun tienes fuerza … Señora del Viento

Uranus: cállate ya veras (y comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde esta figura llevaba la ventaja pues se movia mas rápido que Uranus y no peleaba) "maldición es muy rápida solo esquiva mis golpes, quien sera"

… "ya te estas cansando, tan pronto Uranus, sin duda que no han despertado del todo y necesitan hacerlo pronto" (le dice en un momento en que queda cerca de su oido) lo siento Uranus pero has perdido

Uranus: que, pero que dices (toca su espalda y Uranus cae sin poderse levantar)

Michiru: HARUKA!

Todos: SAILOR URANUS! (todos ya se hiban a transformar cuando Luna y Artemis se los impiden)

Luna: ALTO!

Hotaru: Luna porque nos detienes mi Papa Haruka nos necesita

Artemis: NO! Ustedes que creen que hacen al querer agredirlas

Luna: ellas no las quieren lastimar

Michiru: pero lastimaron a Haruka

Luna: no lo hicieron, vean (miraron y la figura que lucho con Haruka colocaba su mano en su espalda saliendo un resplandor de esta y después ayudando a que Haruka se pusiera de pie y sonriéndole como si nada, se acercaron a ellos el campo de fuerza ya había desaparecido)

Michiru: Haruka estas bien

Haruka: si, estoy bien sirena (cuando la derribo perdió la transformacion)

Setsuna: quienes son ustedes

Yaten: y no vayan a salir de nuevo con que si queremos saberlo lo tenemos que averiguar

Hotaru: aunque por mi con gusto

Artemis: BASTA! Ya no buscaran agredirlas

Mina: pero Artemis como que agredirlas si son ellas quienes agreden

Taiki: bueno nos podrían decir quienes son por favor

… asi si

… pidiendo las cosas amablemente si

Haruka: ach (solo las vio de mala gana)

… Yo soy la Guardiana protegida por el Dios del Oeste Byakko, soy la Guardiana Celestial Byakko conocida en este mundo como Umi Aizawa (la volvió a envolver el mismo resplandor que desaparecio la figura alada y dejo en su lugar una joven de 23 años delgada piel blanca ojos marrones cabello rubio oscuro largo hasta media espalda con flequillo de lado) y tengo 23 años un gusto Sailors Scouts, Princesa Serenity, Principe Endimion, Sailors Stars Lights

… Yo soy la Guardiana protegida por el Dios del Este Seiryu, soy la Guardiana Cosmica Seiryu conocida en este mundo como Mizuky Asai (el mismo resplandor de antes la envolvió y cuando desaparecio dio a conocer a una joven de 23 años delgada piel canela ojos miel cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros) y tengo 23 años me da gusto verlos de nuevo a todos

Setsuna: a ellas esperaban para contarnos lo que descubrieron

Artemis: asi es porque ellas son parte de nuestro descubrimiento (todos voltearon a ver a las jóvenes, no sabían quienes eran ellas y que tenían que ver asi que les exigirían respuestas y las querían ya)

Yaten: y se puede saber que es lo que tienen que ver ustedes con lo que ellos nos tienen que decir

Mizuki: porque me suena conocida esa voz (voltea a ver a Yaten y al mirarlo fijamente hace que este se sonroje y se voltee hacia un lado lo cual causa molestia en cierta rubia de moño rojo) pero si es la de su Alteza el Principe Kenshi

Umi: Mizuki por favor (la vio y aunque no lo notaron con esa mirada la regañaba), discúlpenla (lo decía mirando a todos)

Taiki: porque le dijo Principe a Yaten

Umi: (suspirando) es una larga historia

Artemis: ahora que ellas están aquí les diremos lo que descubrimos, por favor siéntense (mirando a Umi y Mizuki)

Luna: es bueno que estén a un lado de nosotros cuando empezemos (viendo a los demas) verdad

Serena: pasen chicas todos peleamos por un mismo objetivo, vencer al enemigo verdad

Umi: claro Princesa Serenity

Ray: pasen y siéntanse como en su casa por favor

Mizuki: gracias (pasaron y se sentaron a cada lado de Luna y Artemis)

Amy: bueno ya que ustedes se presentaron nosotras también lo haremos, soy Sailor Mercury y mi nombre civil es Amy Mizuno

Umi: gracias Amy ya conocemos sus nombres pasados, solo que

Mizuki: aun no conocemos sus nombres actuales

Rey: soy Rey Hino mucho gusto

Mina: Mina Aino hola como estan

Lita: Lita Kino mucho gusto

Darien: Darien Chiba hola que tal

Hotaru: Hotaru Tomoe

Setsuna: Setsuna Meiou

Serena: Serena Tsukino mucho gusto chicas

Taiki: Taiki Kou como estan

Seiya: Seiya Kou hola chicas

Yaten: Yaten Kou

Michiru: Michiru Kaiou

Haruka: Haruka Tenohu

Umi: mucho gusto bien ahora que nos conocemos podemos comenzar

Mizuki: Luna, Artemis (y estos asintieron al escuchar su nombre, los demás no creían como era posible que siguieran las ordenes de alguien mas y aun no sabían con exactitud quienes eran)

Artemis: como sabran nosotros desaparecimos hace tiempo, justo después de que las Outers se marcharon

Luna: tuvimos el mismo sueño donde eramos perseguidos por un bosque hasta que una voz nos llamaba la seguiamos y llegábamos a un jardín

* * *

-FLASBACK-

Luna se encontraba dormida a los pies de la cama de Serena, todo era paz y tranquilidad, el enemigo ya había sido derrotado ahora solo faltaba la Fundacion de Tokio de Cristal, dormia tranquilamente cuando un sueño empezó a perturbarla

…...SUEÑO…..

Luna corria sin cesar buscando una salida en ese bosque tan espeso y espeluznante, algo la venia persiguiendo pero no sabia que era y no quería voltear para descubrirlo, ya se sentía cansada pero no se rendiría su Princesa aun la necesitaba, Artemis no sabia de sus sentimientos, tenia muchos sueños que cumplir, no, no podía rendirse, sus fuerzas ya se acababan cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba y le decía que no se diera por vencida que ya casi llegaba a la salida, pensó que era alguna especie de broma pues no veía nada cuando de pronto a lo lejos se veía un resplandor, la voz le pedia que fuera ahí ella sentía que lo que la seguía ya estaba mas cerca uso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y atravesó el resplandor llegando a un hermoso jardín con miles de diferentes flores y una joven la veía tiernamente tomándola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que ella perdia el conocimiento por el cansancio y en el otro extremo otra joven llegaba con un gatito blanco con una luna creciente en la frente.

…...FIN DEL SUEÑO….

Luna desaparecio de la cama de Serena al igual que Artemis desaparecia de la cama de Mina, en el momento en que ellos desaparecían una pequeña pluma brillaba en su lugar hasta desaparecer y no dejar nada mas que un lugar vacio

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

* * *

Artemis: al dia siguiente que desperté no recordaba con exactitud lo sucedido ni donde estaba

Luna: yo desperté antes que Artemis y sali a investigar pues recordaba lo que paso y a la joven que me tomo en brazos, el lugar en el que estaba era enorme y muy bello todo decorado con estrellas y angeles pero se me hacia raro que no hubiera personas ahí al menos no me había topado con ninguna, llegue a un amplio salón en el que había una gran silla al fondo tenia grabado la figura de un dragon Sali de ahí y cuando me dirigía en busca de los jardines es cuando me topo con la joven que me ayudo en el jardín el dia anterior

Umi: la vi saliendo de la sala de Seiryu y ya que se encontraba mejor decidi llevarla a los jardines a donde se que quería ir, llegando ahí …

Luna: (prosigio ante su silencio) empezamos a hablar sobre lo que sucedió, ella me dijo que eso fue obra de un ser maligno y que su maldad es mucho mas superior que la de caos, que envio a uno de sus peones a que nos atacaran en los sueños para destruirnos y asi ustedes no tendrían mas contacto con las ruinas de la Luna y perderían la batalla contra el mal y no se Fundaria Tokio de Cristal, me dijo quienes eran ellas y cual es su deber, chicas cada Sailor, Guardian y Princesa además del deber que adquiere en su nacimiento también tiene otro el de proteger** el brillo de la estrella de la vida**

Artemis: ellas son parte de la guardia del cielo y el cosmo que protegen a la poseedora de **la Luz de Vida, la Estrella del Cielo y el Cosmo **y debemos enocontrarla antes que el enemigo

Luna: ella a caído en un profundo sueño y si el enemigo llega a ella antes que nosotros todo lo que conocemos dejara de existir, ya no habrá vida solo habrá muerte y destruccion

Taiki: pero no es un alguien, no es una persona viva

Umi: si lo es, solo que ustedes no lo recuerdan

Amy: pero si es una persona … como dijeron los chicos comprometería sus sentimientos

Luna: chicas les contaremos la historia sobre lo que en verdad sucedió en el Milenio de Plata (Mizuki se concentra y en el centro de la mesa crea una esfera)

Umi: hace milenios el cosmo era solo oscuridad y el cielo se encontraba perdido sin su guía, pero una estrella no podía soportar ver tanta desolación, muerte, tristeza y que todo estuviera sumido en la oscuridad gobernado por ella, cada dia brillaba con mas fuerza exponiéndose a la ira de la oscuridad que celoso por su brillo y belleza aumentaba mas su fuerza y poder para apagar su luz (todos escuchaban lo que decía y a la vez lo observaban en la esfera) a ella no le importaba lo que le pasara pues siempre llevaría la luz hasta el mas alejado rincón

Mizuki: cada dia que iluminaba no se daba cuenta que sufria una transformación, cuando hubo llenado el cielo con su luz y dado vida a los seres celestiales la oscuridad furioso porque ya no tenia parte de su imperio concentraba su poder para destruirla mientras ella aun seguía brillando para liberar al cosmo y sus muchas galaxias, universos alternos y lo que no se conoce, el mal con su poder ya concentrado peleo directamente con ella paso tiempo para que lograra vencerlo y encerrarlo, después de esto dio vida a cada universo, cada galaxia a cada Sailor y Guardian y …

Umi: durmió, fue mucha la energía que gasto durante su lucha con el mal que durmió … tiempo después despertó ya en la era del Milenio de Plata de la Reina Selene

Luna: en el tiempo en que gobernaba la Reina Selene todos conocian de la existencia de quien diera vida a todo lo que conociamos pero no sabíamos quien era

Artemis: los aliados al Milenio de Plata sabían de su existencia pero no conocían el paradero, por mucho tiempo buscaron pero no encontraban nada acerca de ella

Luna: sabíamos que despertaría pronto según unos pergaminos encontrados y es por eso que era tanta la insistencia en encontrarla porque ella estaba en peligro según la profecía traducida "Un Guardian fuera de tu corte te traicionara y a tu muerte por amor te llevara" eso decía uno de los pergaminos encontrados

Artemis: pero tambien se tradujo otro "El amor con cuidado buscaras, por distintas pruebas pasaras, si es fuerte los protegerá, busca en los ojos del alma y en ellos encontraras la verdad sincera o la muerte que te espera"

Umi: mi Señora despertó y toda la guardia nos encontrábamos vigilando, sabíamos sobre la profecía dicha en el pergamino, no fue al momento paso tiempo para que lo inevitable sucediera (decía con lagrimas en los ojos)

Mizuki: ya en cada rincón del cosmo se sabia del despertar de mi Señora, ella acenderia al trono al cumplir la edad requerida por los antiguos sabios

Mina: quienes son los antiguos sabios

Artemis: Mina no interrumpas, los antiguos sabios son personas que existen desde que todo fue creado

Serena: entonces son muy viejos para cuando ella despertó

Luna: Serena compórtate

Mizuki: mi Señora asenderia al trono en 1 semana al cumplir sus 16 años, el mismo dia en que despertó y que es su aniversario o cumpleaños como aquí le dicen, ese dia se llego y con el visitantes de todos los rincones del cosmo vinieron a conocer y rendir honor a quien los gobernaría al fin conocerían a su Reina, todo transcurrio de lo mas normal no hubo percances ella subio al trono y empezó a visitar a cada Reino

Ray: porque dices que al fin conocerían a su Reina

Luna: porque nadie gobernaba el Cosmo, ella es quien lo gobierna pero al estar sumida en un sueño nadie gobierna en su lugar y desde que despertó lo hizo como una niña no saliendo jamas de palacio

Lita: asi que es como Hotaru que reencarna

Mizuki: no, ella no reencarna pero para recuperar sus energías se convierte en una estrella y cuando es necesario despierta antes de que llegue el enemigo pero lo hace como niña

Amy: vaya aunque debio de ser muy difícil no salir nunca de palacio y no conocer a nadie

Umi: si fue difícil para ella pero todos estábamos a su lado, bueno continuando cuando ella llego a Milenio de Plata la Princesa Serenity se encontraba desaparecida, su boda seria en poco tiempo y nuestra Señora llegaba a tiempo para el evento, decidio tomar cartas en el asunto por ella misma y no supimos hasta después (la esfera brillo)

* * *

-PASADO-

… Princesa es mejor que nos vayamos, es peligroso que estemos aquí, asi no puedo protegerla

Princesa: Healer no tengas miedo, yo se que aquí tienen a la Princesa Serenity y estaremos bien no te preocupes

Healer: no tengo miedo Princesa, es solo que esto no me gusta

Princesa: calmate y sígueme

Healer: alteza sere muy alocada y la seguire siempre pero esto ya fue mucho

Princesa: ya quieres vamos (se adentran en un castillo)

… alto ahí quienes son ustedes

Healer: rayos le dije que era mala idea

Princesa: disculpenos somos nuevas aquí y nos perdimos (el hombre viéndola de arriba abajo muy lujuriosamente cosa que a su compañera no le agrado)

… "vaya pero que belleza, si es nueva en la servidumbre ya estuvo que tendre otra mas en mi cama, solo espero que el Rey Musou no la vea primero" (la Princesa y Healer estaban vestidas con uniforme de sirvientas) bueno lindura si me sigues te mostrare el camino

Princesa: (tus pensamientos son malos, tengo que irme) yo …

Healer: (no dejare que te le acerques a mi Señora) lo sentimos pero ya recordé el camino gracias vámonos

… maldición no importa no te escaparas la siguiente vez (viendo por donde se hiban)

Healer: le dije que esto era una mala idea, (imaginándose una esena de ella siendo torturada y asesinada por otras personas) aaayy si se enteran me matan

Princesa: los chicos? Descuida no te harán nada

Healer: eso dices tu ¬¬

Princesa: ven vamos es por aquí, siento su esencia

Healer: pero (muy tarde ya estaba avanzando por el pasillo)

Princesa: oh no

Healer: que pasa

Princesa: es el sujeto de hace un momento

… capitán Okawa que la prisionera este lista para salir dentro de 1 hora

Capitán: si General será todo un honor

Healer: ya sabemos que la Princesa esta aquí avisemosle a los demás y que vengan a ayudarnos

Princesa: no, hay que hacerlo nosotras, si no se la llevaran

Healer: entienda que no podemos, no podre protegerla si lo hacemos

Princesa: recuerda quien soy ten FE, confía

Healer: lo hago, siempre lo hare mi Señora

Princesa: vamos (y se encamina hacia el calabozo donde esta la Princesa de la Luna escondiendose)

Healer: oh chicos por favor escuchenme vengan en nuestra ayuda (y la sigue)

Logran burlar a los guardias y llegar hasta la Princesa de la Luna a quien no dan explicaciones solo le dicen que se levante pues tienen poco tiempo para salir de ahí sin ser vistas, no podían usar sus poderes para no delatar su posicion y su identidad, ya fuera de la celda lograron pasar por cada pasillo con mucho esfuerzo pues había muchos guardias y se multiplicaron al sonar la alarma de escape, lograron salir y cuando creían que estaban libres el Capitan y 3 hombres mas les salieron por enfrente cerrándoles el camino.

Healer: no puede ser

Princesa: no ese sujeto

P. Serenity: (temblando) no dejen que me lleve

Princesa: tranquila no te llevara

Healer: (murmurando para que ellos no oyeran) mi Señora póngase detrás de mi, la protegere

Princesa: (colocándose a un lado de Healer) estamos juntas en esto no es verdad, asi que pelearemos hombro con hombro

Healer: pero Princesa yo debo (silenciada por el dedo de su Princesa) esta bien, solo no se arriesgue por favor "siempre será lo mismo contigo"

Capitán: vaya vaya lindura lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y sabes que te voy a castigar "y de que manera antes de que te vea el Rey"

Princesa: no le tengo miedo y lo que hacían con ella estaba mal

Capitán: vaya y me sales valiente eso me gusta, no te preocupes yo te quitare lo valiente y de ella (señalando a Serenity) el Rey sabra que hacer (quiso dar un paso hacia la Princesa)

Healer: (se puso frente a ella) no te atrevas a acercarte

Capitán: mmm que curioso que la protejas tanto, sabes mas me gusta, adelante (los hombres se empezaron a acercar y atacaron)

Serenity: CUIDADOO

Healer: (tenia a dos hombres con los que luchaba, ya había derribado a uno) "no, rayos debo proteger a mi Señora" (murmurando) chicos ayudenos los necesitamos, ella los necesita

Capitán: oh lindura pero si tu belleza opaca a la misma Princesa Serenity, vamos si cooperas nadie saldrá lastimado

Princesa: en tus sueños eso jamas (con Serenity detrás de ella)

Capitán: mira niña ya me estoy cansando ven aquí (y tomo a la Princesa de la muñeca pero en un movimiento esta lo mordio y se safo) argg maldita ya veras (y la volvió a tomar esta vez de las dos muñecas Serenity intento ayudar pero este la empujo y uno de los sujetos que peleaba con Healer la tomo del brazo) ahora yo te mostrare a que me respetes

Healer: DEJALA NO LA TOQUES! (intento ir en su ayuda pero se atravesó en su camino el sujeto con quien peleaba) "chicos vengan pronto, o la van a lastimar"

Princesa: (el Capitan la tiro al suelo y forcejeaba con ella) déjeme, suélteme, alejese de mi

Capitán: me has sacado sangre y vas a pagar por eso (levanto su mano y cuando intento golpearla alguien la sujeto, miro a quien sujetaba su brazo y lo que vio lo dejo helado una mirada fría y penetrante lo observaba con odio y furia el Guardian Cosmico Susako era el que sostenia su brazo, el era conocido por ser serio, de carácter muy temperamental, que no perdona las agresiones a gente inocente y ahí lo tenia frente a el)

Susako: dejala

Capitán: solo me defendia

Susako: de una mujer

Capitán: secuestraba a la Princesa Serenity

Susako: pues eso no parecía cuando llegamos

Capitán: (soltándose del agarre se paro y jalo a la Princesa enfureciendo mas a Susako, Healer y los otros Guardianes) es una criminal y merece castigo

Susako: (viéndolo fijamente) no sabes con quien hablas

Capitán: se quien eres Guardian Susako y de tu reputación

Susako: (sonrisa ladina) no hablo de mi

Capitán: (confundido) entonces de quien puedes hablar, solo se que esta merece castigo y yo se lo dare (apretó su brazo haciendo que se quejara)

Susako: te dije que la dejes (con sus puños cerrados de furia contenida)

Capitán: no lo hare, es una criminal y será condenada (en un rápido movimiento Seiryu le quita a la Princesa de las manos) pero que

Seiryu: ve lo que pasa por hacer estos rescates sin decirnos nada

Byakko: como se encuentra, esta bien no le hizo nada

Princesa: estoy bien gracias discúlpenme, donde esta Healer

Healer: aquí estoy mi Señora

Princesa: estas bien, te hicieron daño

Healer: (arrodillandose) perdóneme no pude protegerla

Princesa: (tomando sus manos y levantandola) no lo vuelvas a hacer me protegiste porque los llamaste te arriesgaste siempre lo haces por mi

Capitán: (seguía toda la conversación que tenían y no podía carburar hasta que palidecio ante el descubrimiento) no puede ser

Susako: te dije que no sabias con quien te estabas metiendo, intentaste lastimarla y lo pagaras caro prepárate (sus hombres estaban aprendidos por los Guardianes y el no tenia escapatoria)

Princesa: Susako (coloco su mano en su brazo) la venganza no nos lleva a nada bueno, hay leyes y se deben respetar, en este planeta hay mucho derramamiento de sangre como para que quieras contribuir con la suya, no te conviertas en alguien que no eres solo por venganza

Susako: (solo miraba a su Princesa) aaahh esta bien aprésenlo y enciérrenlo junto con los demás tendrán un castigo justo

Capitán: "por eso dicen que es una digna gobernante, es justa, ve por todos sin importar sus errores y a pesar de lo que hize no me guarda ni odio ni rencor y su Guardian Susako con ella tiene una mirada diferente a la que tiene con los demas" Mi Señora, Mi Reina perdóneme porfavor su siervo aceptara cualquier castigo

Princesa: es bueno que se arrepienta y acepte sus errores capitán es un buen comienzo, no tengo que perdonarle nada aleje de usted toda maldad

Capitán: gracias mi Señora (y se lo llevan junto a los otros)

Susako: porque lo hizo

Princesa: tenia que hacerlo sentía como la esencia de Serenity se debilitaba

Healer: sabes que no me escucha

Princesa: no fue culpa de Healer, yo me Sali y ella me siguió hasta aca y pues bueno ya sabes

Byakko: Princesa Eowyn si la protegemos es porque no solo es la gobernante

Seiryu: también es nuestra amiga

Healer: y la queremos mucho

Susako: (viéndola tiernamente) eres como una hermana pequeña y no queremos que te pase nada

Eowyn: lo siento (con su cabeza gacha) no prometo que no volverá a suceder

Susako: si ya sabemos que lo volveras a hacer

Healer: y yo estare ahí siguiéndote como siempre

Susako: y a nosotros siempre protegiéndote **pequeña estrella**

-FIN DEL PASADO-

* * *

Amy: siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas

Umi: mmm si la verdad si bueno solo esa vez si estuvo en problemas, las otras solo salía como ella decía a investigar

Darien: y que paso con Serenity en ese tiempo

Mizuki: regresamos a palacio, trazamos un plan y le tendimos una trampa a tu tio, tu buscabas a Serenity sin saber que se encontraba en tu propio castillo, cuando intentamos encerrar a tu tio este escapo y ya no supimos de el

Umi: tu y Serenity se casarian en unos meses

Lita: porque dijiste se casarian

Umi: porque ese dia nunca llego (sus ojos se humedecieron) la oscuridad se hizo presente y empezó a destruir todo lo que conocíamos, fue entonces que la Princesa uso la unión de los dos cristales para destruirlo pero solo lo encerro sacrifico de nuevo su vida pero ahora tambien su amor por la salvación de todos, usando un ataque que la destruye por completo pues utiliza toda su energía y poder … se extigue su esencia

Mizuki: ella restauro a todo el cosmo y el cielo, le devolvió la vida a todas las personas caídas en la lucha contra la oscuridad y nos envio a una era donde pudiéramos vivir una vida tranquila, libres del compromiso de lo que significa se Sailor Scout o Guardian pero al parecer el mal también consiguió renacer

Setsuna: dijeron que sacrifico su amor que fue lo que sucedió (Mizuki y Umi se vieron entre si y asintieron y de nuevo la esfera brillo)

Umi: cuando liberamos al Planeta Tierra de su gobierno tirano y se lo entregamos al Principe Endimion regresamos a nuestro hogar la Princesa tenia que descansar por lo sucedido, aunque no quería Susako la obligo jajaja

Mizuki: regresamos a Milenio 1 mes después, la Princesa Serenity se encontraba mas recuperada y los preparativos de la boda marchaban bien, ese dia recibirían la visita de amigos y familiares pues al dia siguiente se celebraba el baile de compromiso

Mina: fue en ese baile que nos ataco la Reina Beryl, la Princesa murió junto con el Principe y nsotras y la reina al ver que los Principes murieron utilizo el Cristal de Plata para destruirla

Umi: no, asi no fue, es un recuerdo agregado en su mente pero eso no sucedió, el baile si se llevo a cabo y fue maravilloso, en el baile fue que nuestra Princesa conocio a quien seria su verdadero amor, quien le ayudaría a llevar la pesada carga y responsabilidad de su gobierno

Mizuki: no supimos como fue exactamente, solo sabemos que el la rescato de un hombre aprovechado que quiso besarla a la fuerza, que en la Princesa eso estaba prohibido pues su primer beso seria para su compañero de vida según la profecía si no podría peligrar su vida, sabemos que el la beso pues nosotros sentimos la energía y la unión de los cristales, desde ahí ese joven bueno Principe acompaño a nuestra Princesa hasta que el mal ataco (la esfera brillo empezando a pasar imagenes)

* * *

-PASADO-

Se encontraban varias personas en un lugar desolado, se notaba que habían estado peleando pues se les veía cansados, con sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, aunque se notaran cansados en sus miradas había determinación. Deus malum (dios del mal)

… jeg trog at udlobe jajajaja du er merget forkert er nemme at knuse insekter … ingen match for mind -creen que me vencerán jajajaja están muy equivocados ustedes son insectos fáciles de aplastar… no pueden contra mi-

… claro que podremos vencerte

… y no nos aplastaras tan fácil

… vil vide hvad jeg mener … tilsyneladende laere dem vores sprog mmm skam at du ikke vil leve til at praktisere … og fortaelle mig hvor det er eller skal vaere chickened jajaja -vaya entienden lo que digo … al parecer les enseño nuestro idioma mmm lastima que no vivirán para practicarlo … y díganme donde esta o es que se a acobardado jajaja-

… maldito ella nunca se acobardara, no te tiene miedo, te destruirá

… og hvorfor ikke her -y porque no esta aquí- (decía con sonrisa ladina)

… no es necesario que nuestra Princesa este aquí porque nosotros acabaremos contigo Deus Malum

Deus Malum: Susako siempre tan protector

Susako: ves que no tenias que lucirte con tu idioma antiguo

… pudiendo hablar nuestra lengua maldita oscuridad

Deus Malum: mmm toda la guardia de mi rival aquí además de otros insectos extras pero ella no aparece

… no hables asi de ella

Deus Malum: pero si están las Sailor Scouts de la Reina Selene, las Sailors Stars Lights y sus Lideres acaso no saben que ella solo los trajo a su muerte, porque a eso vinieron a morir la vida que tanto protege se ha estado extinguiendo y pronto yo gobernare de nuevo como siempre ha sido desde el inicio

Artemisa: FLECHA DIVINAA!

Apollo: ARO DE FUEGO!

Hera: RAYO MORTAL!

Draco: DRAGON DE LUZ!

Delphinus: OLA COSMICA!

Pegasus: METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Mars: FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTEE!

Mercury: FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!

Venus: RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS!

Plut: TIFON DE CRONOS!

Uranus: TIERAA TIEMBLAA!

Neptuno: FLUJO SUBMARINOO!

Deus Malum: (los ataques no le hicieron nada y se preparo para atacarlos) jajajaja no son nada para mi … ahora me toca a mi … ESSENSEN AF DODSFALD –esencia de la muerte- (en su mano se creo una esfera que cuando pronuncio la frase brillo de una negro intenso y la apunto a los guerreros recibiendo cada uno un rayo salido de la esfera y perdiendo la vida)

Susako: quee noooo (vio como sus amigos caian muertos por ese ser maligno como protegería a su Princesa mientras esta recuperaba sus fuerzas)

… noooo Venus, maldito acabare contigo

… Mercury noo

… nooo Apollo noo

… DRACOOO

… Mars, Mars … MARSSS

… PLUTT suéltenme maldio te matare

Deus Malum: jajajaja oh cuanto lo lamento no sabia que la Princesa de Venus era su pareja Principe Kenshi, que la Princesa de Mercurio era la suya Principe Nozomi, que el guardian Apollo era tu pareja Fighter, o el guardian Draco la tuya Princesa de Jupiter, y que me dices tu guardian Temis ya no tienes a la Princesa de Marte o tu Guardian Hipnos ya no tienes a la Princesa de Pluton jajajaja pero no se preocupen que los mandare con ellos con mucho gusto ESSENSEN AF DODSFALD – esencia de la muerte- (y lo mismo que en la vez anterior los ataco a diferencia que intervino Saturn con su campo de energía que no soporto mucho dándoles de lleno y eliminandolos)

Que harian ahora la Oscuridad los estaba eliminando a todos ya solo quedaban la Princesa Serenity y el Principe Endimion, ellos ya no tenían su guardia ese maldito los había eliminado, además de ellos contaban con Healer y Maker pero se encontraban con los Principes vigilando su recuperación junto con Andromeda, Laelum y Atena, en el campo de batalla solo quedaban además de los Principes del Milenio, los Guardianes Aquila, Cygnus, Afrodita, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu y Susako, solo eran once en el campo de batalla los demás veian por la recuperación de la Princesa Eowyn

Deus Malum: que ya no harán nada, ahora si tienen miedo, de todas formas morirán

Afrodita: BRILLO ESTELAR!

Aquila: VUELO COSMICO!

Endimion: FUEGO ANCESTRAL

Serenity: CURACION LUNAAAAR!

Deus Malum: jajajaja ESSENSEN AF DODSFALD

Byakko: nooo ESTRELLA DE BYAKKO … BRILLAAA!

Atena: no, no puede ser (viendo todo) … FLECHA DE ANGEL … MORTALLL!

Cygnus: "hermano, Aquila pronto los vere" (lo ve furiosa) BRISAAA MORTAAAAAL!

Andromeda: (llegando y viendo a su alrededor, dirige su vista a Cygnus) QUUEEEE NOOO ESPERAAA (y el ataque no solo de Cygnus sino también de la oscuridad le da de lleno)

Deus Malum: ESSENSEN AF DODSFALD (en ese momento que eliminaba a sus oponentes llegaba la Princesa con el resto de los Guardianes y Sailors y al ver todo no supo que hacer)

Healer: NOOOO ANDROMEDAAAA!

Eowyn: Healer perdóname (le dijo mientras Healer era sostenida por Maker y Laelum, porque esta quería ir y atacarlo, Eowyn tomo aire y empezó a caminar) TU PELEA ERA CONMIGO, SIEMPRE FUE CONMIGO, NO TENIAS DERECHO A LASTIMAR NI MUCHO MENOS … A MATAR A MIS AMIGOS!

Susako: QUEE (salio de su sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos caidos al escuchar a su Princesa y la vio delante de ellos protegiéndolos y frente a su enemigo)

Deus Malum: vaya estrellita al fin apareces, no eres una cobarde como pensé

Eowyn: yo no soy ninguna cobarde y lo sabes oscuridad, si te venci antes lo hare de nuevo

Deus Malum: eso crees vamos a ver si es verdad… OVERNIGHT STRALER –rayos de la noche- (cayendo miles de rayos dejando sumamente lastimado a quien tocara en este caso caian a sus amigos)

Eowyn: que NOOO … HIMMELSK BESKYTTELSE –proteccion celestial- (creando barreras individuales para cada uno) KOSMISKE DAGGRY –aurora cósmica- (miles de luces que rodean el cuerpo de la oscuridad debilitandolo)

Deus Malum: veo que has utilizado bien tu esencia lastima que ya no existirá mas (siguieron luchando por un buen tiempo hasta que la barrera que protegia a sus amigos se rompió y los rayos empezaron a atacarlos, si ya se encontraban débiles por la pelea con esto no faltaría mucho para que murieran y si eso pasaba su persona mas preciada su estrella quedaría a merced de la oscuridad no podían morir no podían dejarla sola en esta batalla, como podían se levantaban pero con mas intensidad los rayos caian, su Princesa cayo de un fuerte ataque del enemigo y cada uno de ellos iba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia hasta que vieron que ella hacia algo que no podían permitir)

Susako: no estrellita, por favor no lo hagas

Maker: Princesa, no lo haga

Laelum: debe haber otra forma

Genbu: estrellita te necesitamos no nos dejes

Seiryu: no Princesa no por favor no

Healer: mi Señora no, no la podemos perder

… eowyn no, no lo hagas te necesito

Deus Malum: BASTAA! (aumento su fuerza en los rayos hiriéndolos mas y dejándolos sin poder hacer nada por la Princesa pues ya no tenían energia)

Eowyn: DEJALOOOS! (se puso frente a ellos protegiéndolos, volteo a verlos y se inclino sobre un joven) amigos perdónenme salieron lastimados y perdieron a quienes mas querían y amaban por protegerme, ahora yo los protegeré todo estará bien (lloraban al escucharla hablar asi pues sabían lo que haria) Principe aunque tu amor no me pertenezca te agradezco por mostrarme lo que es el amor, me enseñaste a amar, se feliz con la persona que tu corazón elija (lo besa en la frente, se pone de pie y camina hacia su enemigo pero antes voltea a verlos) gracias por los mejores momentos de mi vida … OSCURIDAD HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO TU MALDAD TE DESTRUIRE

Deus Malum: si lo haces no me ire solo

Eowyn: no importa, porque conoci la felicidad y el amor … SOY LA PROTEGIDA DEL CIELO Y DEL COSMO, LA ESTRELLA DE LA VIDA QUE GUIA Y BRILLA ILUMINANDO HASTA EL MAS LEJANO RINCON (tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas en el pecho y conforme hablaba todo su cuerpo desprendia un inmenso brillo) QUIEN TE VENCIO EN ANTES Y TE VENCERA AHORA … CRISTAL CELESTIAL, CRISTAL AURORA LES HABLA SU PROTEGIDA DENME SE PODER UNANSE A MI ESTRELLA (aparecieron 2 cristales uno en forma de gota y el otro en pétalo se unieron y apareció un cristal en forma de estrella transparente con el centro rojo) … FENIX STJERNE –estrella del fénix-

Deus Malum: quee tu nooo

Eowyn: HELLIGE ILD KOSMISKE … HIMMELSKE FAENGSEL! – fuego sagrado cósmico … prisión celestial (el primer ataque lo despojo de su poder debilitándolo por completo y el segundo lo encerro en una camara)

Deus Malum: NOOOO PERO REGRESAREEE! (desaparecio ahora solo quedaba restaurar el daño ocasionado y darles una nueva vida a sus amigos)

Eowyn: GUDDOMMELIG HELBREDELSE … STJERNERNES REKONSTRUKTION-sanacion divina … reconstrucción estelar- amigos ahora tendrán una vida nueva solo espero que me perdonen (y lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos) … Estrella del Fenix concede mi deseo, lleva a mis amigos y a todos quienes sufrieron las fuerzas de la Oscuridad a una nueva vida en un Futuro Lejano donde puedan vivir felices libres del compromiso de ser Guardianes, Sailors o Principes (mientras lo decía todos se elevaban en esferas cristalinas) que mi estrella los guie y proteja … KOSMISKE HIMMELSKE OSKE, FENIX STJERNE-deseo celestial cósmico, estrella del fénix- ADIOS AMIGOS, ADIOS AMOR MIO (miraba como se hiban desapareciendo las esferas en las que hiban sus seres queridos y despues se desvanecio totalmente quedando la nada en su lugar)

-FIN DE RECUERDO PASADO-

* * *

Serena, Amy, Mina, Ray, Lita, Hotaru, Luna junto a Umi y Mizuki lloraban los Three Lights estaban desconcertados, ellos eran Principes y tenían hermanas pero donde estaban, Michiru en los brazos de Haruka también lloraba y Setsuna junto a Hotaru la consolaba y algunas lagrimas también se le escapaban y Darien no podía aun creer todo lo que vieron el ver que Serena murió en ese tiempo protegiéndolo no era lo que recordaba, todos tenían miles de preguntas y esperarían a que se calmaran para obtener respuestas. Después de un rato el llanto se calmo y empezó el interrogatorio hacia Artemis, Luna, Umi y Mizuki sobre todo a las ultimas

Darien: entonces eso fue lo que paso

Michiru: y los recuerdos que tenemos

Luna: eso es la verdad de lo que sucedió en el pasado y los recuerdos que tienen fueron porque la estrella asi decidio

Artemis: decidio que era mejor que no recordaran los malos momentos del pasado y esa terrible pelea y la perdida de sus seres queridos

Yaten: pues aun asi no tenia derecho a decidir por nosotros y quitarnos los recuerdos de nuestras hermanas (lo decía molesto)

Mizuki: y acaso podrias vivir siempre con la carga de que perdiste a un ser querido, perdiste a Venus pero aquí la tienes (con ojos llorosos) en cambio yo no tengo a mis 2 personas mas queridas y desde que llegue a este mundo tengo los recuerdos intactos, lo recuerdo todo menos a mi Princesa podrias con esa carga Yaten o mejor dicho Principe Kenshi

Umi: Mizuki

Taiki: disculpa a Yaten, Mizuki, pero entiéndenos el saber que teniamos hermanas y no saber si también reencarnaron es

Mizuki: descuida no hay problema, sus hermanas también reencarnaron todos lo hicimos fue lo que ella decidio

Seiya: y si ellas viven en donde están, tienen sus recuerdos como nosotros

* * *

Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**SEILENE … ELI**


	9. Cap 8 La verdad oculta Parte 2

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**MAYUMI: hola nos complace que nos dejes tus reviews y si tienes razón, nosotras también quisimos mas protagonismo para Nicholas y Ray por eso aquí lo tendrán, y descuida si cada cabeza es un mundo dínoslo a nosotras jajaja pero igual dinos tus ideas, que te gustaría que hubiera o que no, mmm tenemos cada loca idea cada ocurrencia que la escribimos y antes de subirlo lo reeditamos para que les guste como a ti, dejanos tus ideas y vemos como las acomodamos sale, cuídate gracias por leernos y esperamos te sigan gustando los capítulos.**

**.**

**. **

**Cap. 8 La verdad oculta ... parte 2**

.

.

.

Después de lo que vieron, de la verdad la dolorosa verdad descubierta, tenían millones de preguntas, los chicos ya habían comenzado con el interrogatorio ahora que responderían ellas.

Umi: como dijo Mizuki ellas también reencarnaron pero no sabemos donde estén y si ya han recuperado sus recuerdos mmm creo que probablemente si

Chicos: QUEEE!

Amy: cómo es eso posible, quiero decir cómo pueden saberlo

Mizuki: si observaron bien los recuerdos pasados así como existía la Princesa Kanna es decir Healer también el Príncipe Kenshi ahora Yaten, no había una sola Healer o un solo Kenshi, como saben son hermanos para ser más exactos mellizos y comparten una fuerte unión aunque sean distintos en género y carácter

Amy: y cuando los chicos despertaron también lo hicieron sus hermanas

Taiki: y cuando recordamos también lo hacen ellas

Artemis: y no solo Yaten tu Taiki antes eras el Príncipe Nozomi y tu hermana la Princesa Kaho y Seiya era el Príncipe Tsubasa y su hermana la Princesa Azusa

Umi: y aun lo siguen siendo eso no ha cambiado en nada (todos voltean a verla en especial los chicos que no la creían ellos Príncipes y no Sailors y además tienen hermanas y mellizas)

Setsuna: eso es verdad las vidas pasadas no cambian y la responsabilidad tampoco

Mizuki: aunque la Princesa allá querido cambiar eso arriesgando su vida no pudo fue un destino que decidimos antes de renacer

Seiya: entonces nosotros también tenemos responsabilidades como Darién y Serena

Yaten: quienes éramos nosotros exactamente

Umi: ustedes, bueno ustedes eran

… eran grandes amigos de la Princesa Eowyn, familiares de la Princesa de la Luna y si mal no recuerdo dos de ustedes tenían un compromiso con ciertas Sailor Inners

Hotaru: quien eres

Umi: Temis (y cierta pelinegra sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho al escuchar ese nombre, se sintió sin fuerzas y si no fuera porque se encontraba sentada se hubiera caído)

Temis: ya hace mucho tiempo que no me llaman así … Hola Byakko, Seiryu, Luna, Artemis, Princesa Serenity, Príncipe Endimion, Sailors Scouts, Altezas (a los chicos) … hola mi flor de fuego … hola Rey

Amy: Nicholas tu

Nicholas: si Amy, Soy el Guardián protegido por el Dios de la Justicia Temis, soy el Guardián Celestial Temis conocido en esta era como Nicholas Kumada, he despertado para cumplir mi deber como Guardián de proteger a la Portadora de la Luz de la Vida la Estrella del Cosmo y el Cielo … a mi Princesa (Ray bajo su mirada no sabía porque pero quería que él hubiera dicho algo mas) y también para cumplir una promesa que deje pendiente hace tiempo (de inmediato Ray levanto su vista y lo miro fijamente no sabía de qué hablaba pero se sonrojo a mas no poder y su corazón latía a mil por hora)

Mina: oye Ray porque te sonrojaste

Serena: es cierto Ray estas toda roja

Ray: no es verdad, creo que voy a enfermarme cof cof (imita toser)

Amy: Ray si quieres te puedo revisar estas muy caliente de la cara, ya estas más roja (Taiki quien estaba cerca de Amy se acerca a ella y le murmura algo al oído que hace que esta se sonroje de vergüenza y luego se reía)

Ray: Taiki que le dijiste a Amy

Taiki: nada que te perjudique Ray solo te ayude (los demás solo veían y reían por la escena)

Umi: Temis perdón Nicholas cuando despertaste

Nicholas: hace poco que sentí una explosión de energía, ya tenía sueños y recuerdos pero fue gracias a esa explosión de energía que desperté

Haruka: entonces cuantos son de ustedes, todos van a venir a interrumpir

Michiru: Haruka por favor

Nicholas: respondiendo a tu pregunta no, no todos vamos a interrumpir, aún no hemos despertado todos y somos 18 Guardianes

Lita: wooow sí que son muchos

Umi: son 9 de la Guardia Cósmica y 9 de la Guardia Celestial

Mizuki: somos los que conformamos su corte, los que estamos con ella directamente

Umi: ustedes son también Guardianes y Sailors pero (viendo a Haruka) a un nivel más bajo que nosotros pues no están directamente con la Princesa

Nicholas: aunque ella nunca hizo distinción, siempre tomo a todos por igual y aunque (recordando la lucha con la oscuridad) … tratábamos de protegerla ella siempre decía que estaría con nosotros peleando hombro con hombro

Setsuna: si lo sabemos, nos mostraron algunos fragmentos de lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero no todo está claro

Nicholas: y no todo lo estará

Taiki: porque lo dices

Nicholas: porque solo ella es la única que puede devolverle todos los recuerdos, la que puede aclarar su mente, ustedes mismos irán recordando pero serán fragmentos como nosotros

Yaten: Mizuki dijo que recuerda todo

Nicholas: si pero al tratar de mostrarlo o de verlo lo olvida (y Mizuki baja la mirada) es lo que pasa conmigo no la culpen

Haruka: bueno nos pueden igual dar respuestas a nuestras preguntas porque tenemos muchas (asintieron)

Darién: las chicas dijeron que Serena y yo en el pasado si celebramos nuestro compromiso pero no la boda, y lo que vimos es que obtuvimos los cristales tanto de Plata como Dorado eso solo lo tendríamos con la Coronación

Umi: después del baile de compromiso se celebró la Coronación de un nuevo Rey en la Tierra, tu Darién y el día de la coronación de Serenity fue cuando ataco la oscuridad, mientras nosotros protegíamos el Palacio dentro de este se celebraba la coronación

Mizuki: la oscuridad nos vencía cuando la coronación terminaba la Princesa salió antes no podía pues debía de estar presente en la ceremonia para Purificar tanto el Cristal de Plata como a su nueva dueña, la Princesa Serenity aun debía pasar por la Sala del Trono y recibir ahí mismo el Cristal de Plata de las manos de su mama, afuera nosotros luchábamos y conteníamos la oscuridad cuando nuestra Princesa salió y le hizo frente ese no era el plan inicial de que ella saliera pero nunca hacia caso, empezaron a luchar la oscuridad nos atacaba, la Princesa nos protegía y contraatacaba

Nicholas: en uno de sus ataques la oscuridad hizo trampa haciendo que creyéramos estaba derrotado los selenitas se empezaron a acercar cuando la Princesa les grito que se alejaran fue tarde salvo a unos cuantos y ella resulto muy lastimada al protegerlos y protegernos a nosotros de un ataque mortal que recibiríamos quedo expuesta a la oscuridad y esta la ataco dejándola muy mal herida, el Príncipe intento salir de el campo de fuerza que creo pero ella no se lo permitió se levantó y así mal herida siguió peleando (en la cabeza de los chicos pasaban las imágenes) hasta que Susako no soporto verla así y junto al Príncipe empezaron a luchar para romper el campo e ir en su ayuda

Umi: la Princesa Serenity junto al Príncipe Endimion y la Reina Selene salían de Palacio en ese momento y cuando vieron lo sucedido los Príncipes usaron el poder de los dos Cristales juntos y atacaron consiguiendo alejar a la oscuridad de Milenio, la Princesa al ver que la oscuridad desaparecía usando las pocas fuerzas puso un campo de fuerza en todo Milenio después cayo desmayada el Príncipe al verla corrió y la tomo en sus brazos se encontraba muy lastimada e inconsciente y la oscuridad aún estaba con vida y suelta por el cosmo y ella era la única que podía destruirla y encerrarla … ahora saben porque tenían sus cristales

Serena: quien es el Príncipe del que tanto hablan, no dicen su nombre (los 3 guardianes y los 2 consejeros se vieron entre sí)

Lita: acaso es alguien que conocemos

Ray: si es así porque no, nos dicen el también está en peligro no creen

Nicholas: si es alguien que conozcan y si en ese tiempo estuvo en peligro (pensando) tal vez será lo mismo en este

Hotaru: y quien es, bueno al menos tendríamos a él para que nos ayude a buscar a la Princesa

Nicholas: aaaahh (suspirando) ya que de todas formas lo sabrán "aww si se entera que dije me va a matar pero es mejor así" es el Príncipe Tsubasa conocido en este tiempo como … Seiya Kou

Todos: QUEEEE!

Seiya: (sorprendido) YOOOOO!

Haruka: debes estar bromeando al decir que ese sujeto será nuestro Príncipe

Umi: más respeto para tu Príncipe Haruka

Haruka: yo no le tendré respeto a ese sujeto, porque no lo merece

Umi: ni porque es familiar de la Princesa de la Luna

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Mizuki: como escucharon los Príncipes son familiares de la Princesa de la Luna, son sus primos, fue de esa forma que la Princesa Afrodita es decir Sailor Venus conoció al Príncipe Kenshi (Mina y Yaten) y la Princesa Nanami tu Sailor Mercury conoció al Príncipe Nozomi (Amy y Taiki) se enamoraron y después se comprometieron (los mencionados rojos tomates)

Umi: Mizuki no debes de hablar de las parejas que tenían en el pasado

Mizuki: pero que importa ellos están aquí, así como las Princesa Yumiko quien es Sailor Mars con Temis (Rey y Nicholas) ellos también estaban comprometidos bueno apenas creo no se lo dijiste o si Temis (recibe un zape)

Nicholas: cállate Mizuki (y esta se queja por el zape mientras Ray y el rojos tomate) y no, no se lo he pedido (lo decía viéndola mientras la otra más roja se ponía) … aun

Lita: oh vaya todos con pareja menos yo

Umi: no te preocupes Lita todos tenían su pareja y aunque hayan reencarnado los sentimientos no se olvidan, son eternos ellos van a donde tú vas y a cada vida que pasas te acompañan hasta encontrar a aquella persona que es la indicada y escogida por ti y tu corazón desde el inicio de los tiempos

Michiru: si Seiya es el Príncipe del que tanto hablan entonces es el quien causara la muerte de la Princesa

Nicholas: oh vieron la profecía, si recuerdan lo que decía **"Un Guardián fuera de tu corte te traicionara y a tu muerte por amor te llevara" … "El amor con cuidado buscaras, por distintas pruebas pasaras, si es fuerte los protegerá, busca en los ojos del alma y en ellos encontraras la verdad sincera o la muerte que te espera"**

Setsuna: Un Guardián fuera de tu corte te traicionara y a tu muerte por amor te llevara (pensando) ustedes son la corte de la Princesa pues son sus Guardianes (asintieron)

Amy: entonces (completando a lo de Setsuna) Seiya no puede ser pues al salvarla y darle su primer beso se convirtió en un Guardián de su corte

Umi: si exacto el Príncipe cuando salvo a la Princesa no solo le dio su primer beso sino que también le dio su corazón en ese momento

Mizuki: el no sabía quién era ella, sus actos fueron puros y desinteresados, y por eso se convirtió en el Elegido de la Estrella

Nicholas: quien le diera el primer beso a la Princesa recibiría un gran poder, la gloria y el reinado del cosmo y el cielo, por eso solo la veían a ella por su poder y belleza no por sus sentimientos hasta que llego el Príncipe, que la vio tal cual es incluso cuando supo quién era no le importo en lo más mínimo

Michiru: eso resuelve la primera profecía no es Seiya y que hay de la segunda

Umi: mmm es casi lo mismo ella debe buscar el amor verdadero puro y sincero, cuando lo haya encontrado tendrán que pasar por muchas pruebas y si su amor es fuerte las superaran y este mismo amor los protegerá del enemigo pero si es débil será lo contrario

Mizuki: deberá de confiar en los ojos del alma de su amado pues en ellos vera la verdad y no dejarse llevar por falsas ilusiones y engaños pues estos solo lograran llevarla a las garras del enemigo y por consiguiente a la muerte

Serena: son muy fuertes esas profecías yo – yo no podría soportar tanto para cumplir todo lo que piden, arriesgarte a perder y sacrificar lo que más amas y quieres

Nicholas: tú has hecho sacrificios diferentes Serena pero ella es única y no lo tomes a mal cada persona es especial a su modo como ella dice pero perder y sacrificar todo por salvarnos sin importar nada

Hotaru: eso la hace un persona única, dar tanto amor aun a tus enemigos y dar tu vida a cambio de la de los demás es lo que ha hecho Serena

Taiki: si pero con la diferencia de que con Serena son personas buenas transformadas en seres malignos y con la Princesa son seres malignos nacidos de la misma oscuridad con el único propósito de destruirla, Serena desde un principio no estuvo sola las tenía a ustedes y a Darién tanto en el pasado como aquí y ella siempre estuvo sola desde un principio hasta que los Guardianes aparecieron creo que a eso se refieren

Yaten: el cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande es muy difícil y más si nunca tuviste padres que te orientaran o algún amigo que te consolara, siempre sola porque aunque ustedes estuvieran con ella (les decía a los Guardianes) me imagino que la diferencia de edad es notoria y el hecho de estar siempre vigilada sin poder salir a conocer otros lugares y personas no cualquiera soporta estar así, ninguno de nosotros ha pasado por lo mismo

Umi: (sorprendidos por lo que dijeron los hermanos) es verdad todos somos mayores que ella y aunque nunca nos dijo sabíamos que se sentía sola pero no podíamos hacer nada ella no podía salir hasta después de la coronación y aun así no debía de salir

Nicholas: bueno cambiemos de tema díganos que más quieren saber

Setsuna: quien es la Princesa que buscamos

Nicholas: "rayos sabía que preguntarían eso, pero no les diré con saber del Príncipe es suficiente" no lo se

Michiru: el resto de los guardianes en donde están

Umi: todos estamos dispersos, si hasta ahora aparecimos nosotros tres es una suerte, pero no sabemos de los demás

Haruka: y como nos va a ayudar este sujeto (refiriéndose a Seiya) a encontrar a la Princesa

Mizuki: la verdad es que no lo sabemos (desmayo colectivo) perdón lo único que sé es que antes podían sentirse por medio de sus esencias

Darién: y cómo es eso

Umi: todos poseemos esencia de vida cuando estamos en peligro o queremos buscar a alguien nos concentramos y tratamos de ubicar su esencia cada una es diferente

Michiru: y porque no la han encontrado, si no la han encontrado debe de ser porque ella no está viva

Umi: no, si está viva solo oculta su esencia por el enemigo, en el pasado era una experta en eso y en este tiempo debe ser igual por eso no la encontramos

Haruka: todos vimos en ese recuerdo como se destruyó al encerrar al enemigo, restaurar todo el daño revivir a todos pero lo que la mato fue el hecho de que ofreció su vida para que se cumpliera su deseo de que todos vivieran una vida feliz en un futuro, entonces no está viva

Seiya: (escuchando todo con los puños cerrados se sentía molesto , furioso de que hablaran así de ella) ELLA ESTA VIVA LA PUEDO SENTIR CERCA, NUNCA NOS DEJARIA SOLOS, TAN PRONTO PIERDEN LA FE, QUE FUE LO QUE LES ENSEÑO, A CONFIAR Y NO PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS A NO RENDIRSE … PROMETIO QUE NUNCA NOS SEPARARIAMOS, MI ESTRELLA LO PROMETIO! (y salió hecho una furia todos miraban sorprendidos por donde salió, las palabras que les dijo tenían mucha verdad perdían las esperanzas y aunque no recordaban bien sabían que debían luchar por encontrarla, no debían perder la FE y luego reaccionaron lo último que dijo Seiya acaso está recordando escucharon un fuerte grito y salieron, para cuando los chicos y las Sailors salieron no supieron como pero los Guardianes ya estaban afuera en pose de defensa Byakko y Seiryu a los lados protegiendo a Seiya y Temis arrodillado a su lado así los encontraron cuando salieron)

Temis: Príncipe que le sucede

Seiya: aaaaaagggrrr mi cabeza (se encontraba hincado con las manos en su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados)

Yaten: Seiya estas bien

Taiki: Seiya

Temis: Byakko revisa los alrededores, Seiryu crea un campo de fuerza "si me escuchas ayúdame, algo sucede con el Príncipe"

Seiya: aaaaaaagggggrrr no no no nooooooooo (en la misma posición que estaba un extraño brillo salía de su cuerpo y un tenue resplandor quería formarse en su frente, empezó a sangrar de su nariz y a ponerse blanco) aaaaaaaaaggggggrrrrr me-me-me duele

Yaten: nooo Seiya (intento acercarse pero Temis no lo dejo)

Temis: espera no te acerques

Yaten: que no me acerque porque si es mi hermano y está sufriendo algo le pasa

Temis: lo sé, espera por favor confía en mi "por favor ayúdalo está sufriendo, te necesita … POR FAVOOOR PRINCESAAA TE NECESITAMOS, TU PRINCIPE TE NECESITA ESTRELLITAAA" (y en eso Seiya cayo inconsciente)

Taiki y Yaten: SEIYAAAAA!

Todos: SEIYAAA!

Guardianes: PRINCIPEEEE!

Cuando todos gritaron su nombre y el cayo de la nada apareció un resplandor frente a ellos todos tomaron posición de defensa hasta que este va tomando la forma de una figura humana más específicos de una joven de unos 16 años delgada, facciones finas, tez blanca, ojos entre blancos casi transparentes, cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color entre blanco y plata que traía recogido a manera que solo tomaba un poco de cabello de cada lado y lo trenzaba, lo juntaba con lo demás lo volvía a trenzar hasta llegar a los hombros donde lo sostenía un prendedor de estrella, estatura 1.54, traía un vestido en tono plateado claro straple largo, con un decorado de hilo de plata y oro en toda el área del busto y la parte baja del vestido, con mangas de hombro caído de manga larga hecho con puro encaje de seda de ángel, en su frente brillaba un símbolo parecido a una estrella, en su centro otro brillo rojizo y a cada lado de esta unas alas y de su espalda le salían unas bellísimas alas. Se sorprendieron al ver a esa joven aparecer de la nada, no solo de su belleza, sino también de su mirada sus ojos de un todo muy singular con una mirada muy dulce y cálida … quien era?

Guardianes: PRINCESAAA!

* * *

.

.

.

wooooowwww apareció la Princesa? quien es? y que le paso a Seiya? y las demás preguntas que tenían las Sailors serán respondidas? que harán ahora? están salvados ya? Nicholas se comprometerá con Ray? Amy y Taiki, Mina y Yaten comprometidos en el pasado ... reanudaran su amor? que hara Seiya con Akari si su amor le corresponde a alguien mas? todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en los capítulos siguientes no se los pierdan ...

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**SEILENE … ELI**


	10. Cap 9 La Princesa aparece?

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 9 La Princesa aparece?**

.

.

.

Guardianes: PRINCESAAA!

Amy: ella es la Princesa que debíamos buscar

Taiki: quien destruirá a la oscuridad

Lita: pero si solo es una niña

Mina: aayy me siento anciana

Todos: ¬¬

Setsuna: la estrella del fénix

Michiru: es esa joven frente a nosotros

Hotaru: pero quien es

Haruka: es una especie de fantasma?

Serena: aaaayyy no un fantasma

Ray: no, no es un fantasma, es solo su aura

Darien: su aura, si es su aura entonces esta viva

Yaten: pero en donde esta

Byakko: mi Señora (decía con una rodilla en el suelo, la otra doblada frente a ella con el puño cerrado en su corazón y la otra mano tocando el suelo igual con el puño cerrado y con lagrimas en los ojos) que alegría volver a verla, pensé que nunca la veria de nuevo

Seiryu: mi Princesa (igual que Byakko) que alegría verla, sabia que volveria

Temis: Alteza, estrellita (sosteniendo a Seiya) has regresado (empieza a desender lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y camina hasta donde se encuentra Temis sosteniendo a Seiya a quien mira con infinito amor, se arrodilla hasta el, lo toma en sus brazos y empieza a acariciar su rostro)

Princesa: oh mi amado Tsubasa sufres con tus recuerdos (y una lagrima escapa de su ojo cayendo en el rostro de Seiya y despertando) aliviare tu agonía borrando de tu mente cada recuerdo doloroso

Todos: QUEEE!

Yaten: no puedes hacer eso, no tienes derecho

Princesa: puedo y lo tengo (coloco el dedo índice y medio en su frente, se preparaba a borrar sus recuerdos)

Seiya: no lo hagas, porque quieres borrar tu propio recuerdo

Princesa: has despertado, pero acaso no entiendes que asi aliviare tu dolor, tu sufrimiento

Seiya: (moviendo la cabeza negativamente) sabes que es mentira, no importa si borras mis recuerdos, siempre te voy a llevar en mi alma en mi esencia

Princesa: pero …

Seiya: somos uno o acaso lo olvidaste, lo que tu sientes lo siento yo y lo que yo siento lo sientes tu (se arrodillo quedando frente a ella y tomo sus manos) **somos un solo ser, un mismo poder, una misma esencia** o ya lo olvidaste

Princesa: (negando) no, nunca lo olvidare es lo que me mantiene con vida hasta que despierte

Byakko: entonces Princesa usted

Princesa: (asintio) si, solo soy esencia, mi verdadero ser, mi verdadero yo aun duerme

Darien: si aun duermes como es que saliste de tu cuerpo, entonces moriste

Princesa: no, mi cuerpo se encuentra en un estado de trance, yo tenia que venir a ayudarte por eso me arriesgue a salir

Setsuna: dices que te arriesgaste a salir por salvar a Seiya entonces no debes hacerlo … porque?

Princesa: la oscuridad no debe saber en donde estoy o pondré a todos en peligro y no quiero que eso pase

Haruka: pues aunque no hubieras aparecido de todos modos lo estaríamos, al menos sabemos que estas aquí solo falta saber donde

Michiru: nos puedes decir quien eres

Princesa: lo siento pero no puedo, es su misión mis amigos

Lita: porque no puedes decirnos donde estas

Princesa: porque aun no tienen la misma unión que antes y el echo de que busquen mi paradero los hara unirse mas y ser mucho mas fuertes, podrán recobrar sus recuerdos, recuperar el amor olvidado para algunos

Temis: Estrellita y los demás guardianes

Princesa: un Guardian cuida y protege de mi, los demás están cerca y pronto empezaran a despertar por ellos mismos

Amy: porque dices que debemos unirnos mas, si estamos unidos

Yaten: no es verdad Mizuno, tal vez nosotros convivamos con ustedes pero no es igual con las Outers

Taiki: ellas siguen desconfiando de nosotros

Serena: te prometemos que seremos mas unidos para que estes con nosotros, pero dinos donde encontrarte

Princesa: Serenity no prometas solo traten, llévense bien, aprendan a confiar, su misión empieza ahora

Haruka: lo intentaremos, pero no prometemos nada

Princesa: (sonriéndole y haciéndola sonrojar) siempre lo mismo querida Uranus

Seiya: te volveré a ver, MI ESTRELLA

Princesa: siempre estoy a tu lado, ya tenia mucho que no escuchaba esa frase

Seiya: y cuando te encuentre la escucharas siempre (acaricia su mejilla) estas justo como te recuerdo igual de bella (hace que se sonroje)

Princesa: bueno es hora de marcharme, fue un placer verlos de nuevo a todos, los vere muy pronto

Byakko: en donde la buscamos Princesa

Princesa: (le dio un beso en la mejilla a Seiya, camino y despues se elevo) estoy mucho mas cerca de lo que creen, solo habran bien los ojos y confíen en lo que les dice su esencia, no en la razón. Nos volveremos a ver amigos mios, no desesperen, tengan FE (y con esto ultimo desaparecio, dejándolos a todos con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, la misma que les daba cierta chica cuando la veian a los ojos, y que en esos momentos no recordaban, pero la vieron, vieron a su Princesa la portadora de la estrella del fénix, saben que esta viva y que esta en el mismo lugar que ellos, la pregunta es donde … en eso volvieron a escuchar su voz en el viento diciendo) su verdadera misión empieza, no desesperen yo cuidare de ustedes

Taiki: entonces sabemos que la Princesa esta viva

Ray: si y solo esta dormida, debemos buscarla y encontrarla antes que el enemigo

Mina: pero tenemos una ventaja

Setusna: cual ventaja Mina

Mina: que tenemos a Seiya y parece que el ya recordó (voltean a verlo y lo ven como veía el lugar por donde se había marchado la Princesa)

Seiryu: Principe …

Seiya: no se preocupen se que esta muy cerca

Lita: sabes quien es

Seiya: (asintio) si, lo se

Haruka: bueno pues dinos quien es, debemos protegerla como a ti (que cambio de Haruka no creen)

Seiya: (rio) "es increíble que seas tu" ella es aaaagggrrr (cayo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza)

Byakko: Altezaaa

Seiya: me-me-me duele (se desmaya)

Todos: SEIYAAAA!

Serena: que paso

Darien: (que se acerco a verlo) esta bien, solo esta desmayado

Setsuna: que fue lo que le paso

Amy: si, hace un momento se encontraba bien

Lita: y nos iba a decir el nombre de la Princesa

Temis: creo que fue por eso que se desmayo

Yaten: como dices

Taiki: que fue lo que dijo la Princesa, que nuestra misión es encontrarla

Setsuna: que debemos unirnos mas y crecer como Sailors y Guardianes

Hotaru: ahi es cuando la encontraremos

Amy: fue por eso que Seiya se desmayo, nos revelaria su nombre y es lo que ella dijo que no se podía

Temis: además el Principe no a recobrado sus recuerdos, lo que vieron fue solo la misma esencia para evitar que la Princesa borrara sus recuerdos y la ayudara a estar mas tranquila y lo logro

Seiryu: ahora solo debemos tener mas unión, peleamos por un mismo objetivo y tenemos una misma misión, encontrar a la Princesa

Serena: si, sabemos que esta con vida y se encuentra muy cerca, solo como dijo ella debemos confiar en lo que sentimos y no en lo que vemos

Darien: nuestra verdadera misión comienza

Setsuna: las anteriores han sido pruebas y entrenamientos para enfrentar al creador del mal (todos se miraban con determinación, dejarían fuera todos aquellos sentimientos de desconfianza)

Haruka: protegeremos y encontraremos a la portadora de la Estrella del Fenix la Princesa Eowyn y protegeremos al Elegido de la Estrella el Principe Tsubasa (lo de decía mirando a los hermanos Kou quienes se encontraban con un Seiya desmayado en brazos de Byakko y a los Guardianes)

Temis: me da gusto escuchar que mencionas esas palabras mi querida Uranus, hace mucho que no te oia mencionarlas

Taiki: gracias Haruka (dándole la mano) se que si Seiya se encontrara despierto haría lo mismo que yo, trabajemos en equipo para encontrarla

Darien: y que harán ahora (les decía a los hermanos y Guardianes) Seiya es el único que nos puede dirigir a donde se encuentra la Princesa

Byakko: solo esperemos a que despierte y veremos lo que haremos, por lo pronto vayamos a descansar todos, Sailors de la Luna, T. Mask gracias por su ayuda (todos se empezaron a marchar exeptuando algunas parejitas)

Mina: amm Yaten, oie yo quería preguntarte

Yaten: (sabiendo el rumbo de la pregunta) que sucede mina (tratando de controlar las ganas de abrazarla, después de lo que vio y darse cuenta la historia que tuvieron, no quería dejarla ir de nuevo pero aun no estaba seguro sobre los sentimientos de ambos, el se seguía insistiendo que esa atraccion que sentía por ella solo era puro agradecimiento por haberlos salvado de Galaxia)

Mina: bueno yo … yo quería preguntarte … sobre lo que vimos y lo que nos dijeron (sonrojada)

Yaten: "pero que hermosa se ve sonrojada, no Yaten basta, solo es agradecimiento lo que sientes" no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar Mina, eso es pasado y este es el presente, son épocas muy distintas

Mina: (con la mirada triste) yo-yo lamento haberte molestado, adiós (se va)

Yaten: Mina (mirando tristemente por donde se fue) "no se lo que me pasa, siento algo por ti, pero se que solo es agradecimiento, rayos que confuso es"

Umi: si tardas mas la perderas

Yaten: queee

Umi: si, piensas que tus sentimientos por Mina son de agradecimiento, pero en verdad es asi piénsalo, debes resolverlo antes de que sea tarde

Yaten: (caminando y llegando a un lado de ella) son mis sentimientos y no te metas en ellos, seremos compañeros de batalla y juntos buscaremos a la Princesa pero los sentimientos son diferentes (se va)

Umi: aaahh (suspira) Yaten aclara tus sentimientos o perderas a Mina, Princesa ayudalos por favor (viendo hacia el cielo donde una estrella brillo)

Mizuki: Umi vámonos, nosotros ya cumplimos ahora haremos lo que nuestra Princesa nos dijo

Umi: y el Principe

Mizuki: sus hermanos lo llevaran a descansar, ven vámonos

Umi: si vámonos

Mientras los chicos llegaban a su departamento con Seiya inconsiente, lo dejaron en su habitación a que descansara y ellos se fueron a la sala a platicar sobre todo lo sucedido.

Yaten: crees que Seiya este bien

Taiki: ya oiste a Darien, solo esta desmayado y necesita descansar

Yaten: si, pero aun asi

Taiki: (lo interrumpe) lo vigilaremos y cualquier cosa lo llevaremos al hospital, que piensas sobre lo que sucedió

Yaten: todo me parece tan irreal, pero ella se aparecio para salvar a Seiya

Taiki: si, se arriesgo aun sabiendo, que el enemigo puede detectarla como nos dijo

Yaten: Seiya es muy importante para ella lo pude ver, también note que ella lo es igual para Seiya

Taiki: si, pero has notado que Seiya ya no esta detrás de Serena como antes

Yaten: pues ahora que lo dices es verdad

Taiki: y todo desde que apareció esa niña la amiga de Hotaru … Akari

Yaten: mmm tienes razón desde que la conocio se olvido de Serena, yo pensaba que solo era un juego, alguna distracción, pero con lo que sucedió en el ataque del enemigo vi que no es asi

Taiki: y no es solo eso, esa niña ahora que lo pienso tiene la misma calidez que la Princesa

Yaten: quieres decir que ella es la Princesa que buscamos

Taiki: no lo se, pero debemos estar mas al pendiente de ella y observarla … debemos protegerla hasta saber si es o no la Princesa

Yaten: si, debemos hacernos sus amigos mas cercanos todavía, yo siento que algo oculta e incluso Kaoru la protege demasiado y esa misma forma la vi ahora con Seiya y los Guardianes

Taiki: puede que sea la Princesa o puede que sea un Guardian, pero debemos estar cerca de ella … y sobre lo que nos dijeron de nuestras vidas pasadas con respecto a Mina y Amy que estábamos comprometidos

Yaten: este es el presente, y aquello fue el pasado

Taiki: si, pero también como dijo Umi los sentimientos son los mismos, tu que sientes por Mina en realidad, se que tienes sentimientos por ella

Yaten: aaahh (suspira) la verdad no se, si tengo sentimientos hacia Mina, pero se que es solo por habernos salvado de Galaxia

Taiki: estas seguro que es solo agradecimiento

Yaten: no lo se, me siento confundido, en la Universidad no puedo ver que alguien se acerque a ella porque me da rabia, pero cuando la tengo frente a mi soy un patan

Taiki: solo tranquilízate cuando estes con ella y pon en orden tus sentimientos, aclara tu mente se que no eres un patan y que la quieres, todos tenemos limite Yaten ellas ya esperaron 5 años y con esto que nos acabamos de enterar lo podemos tomar como una señal del destino, de nuestro destino con ellas

Yaten: nunca te había escuchado hablar asi Taiki, que te paso hermano

Taiki: digamos que al enterarme de nuestro pasado y el hecho de conocerla me hicieron ver las cosas de otra forma

Yaten: si tienes razón y que hay de Amy

Taiki: yo tratare de hablar con Amy en la primera oportunidad que tenga, esta revelación de nuestro pasado me sirvió para aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ella, no pienso dejarla ir Yaten

Yaten: mmm creo que hare lo mismo que tu, (viendo hacia el pasillo que da a los cuartos) solo espero que Seiya encuentre a la Princesa, que se decida y aclare sus sentimientos

Taiki: si yo también (suena el telefono) yo contesto …

Yaten: (enciende el televisor y empieza a cambiar canales buscando que ver) mmm se mira interesante (programa de Nat Geo el Universo jejeje) veamos que dicen sobre el (ve que llega Taiki) quien era

Taiki: (llega y se sienta con cara seria) era nuestro representante

Yaten: y bien, que quería

Taiki: tendremos un concierto con Star Cosmic en 3 semanas

Yaten: QUEEE! ACASO ESTA LOCO, ES MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ENSAYO

Taiki: ya esta todo listo, el escenario, los instrumentos, la iluminación, los boletos salieron a la venta esta mañana, ya se esta anunciando, todo esta listo, nosotros solo nos tenemos que presentar con las canciones que queremos cantar ese dia, mañana se las llevaremos y de igual forma mañana conoceremos a esa cantante

Yaten: maldición, solo espero que Seiya este recuperado, de seguro esa chiquilla planeo todo, para dejarnos en mal plan

Taiki: de hecho apenas le avisaría, esto lo planeo la disquera, ella no sabia nada de esto

Yaten: ya que, esperemos a que Seiya despierte para decirle y ver las canciones

Y en un complejo departamental un joven recibia una llamada, que no le parecio para nada agradable la noticia que le daban

Kaoru: QUEEE! Pero porque en 3 semanas, no pueden alargar el concierto

Disquera: ya todo esta preparado, las estrellas solo traerán el dia de mañana sus canciones, y haremos dueto entre el joven Seiya y la señorita Star

Kaoru: ya les aviso a ellos

Disquera: si ya les avisamos, se les dijo lo mismo que a ti, asi que esperamos a la señorita Star mañana a las 10 am para ver las melodías

Kaoru: esta bien yo le aviso. Ahí estará

Temis: (apareciendo) llego en mal momento

Kaoru: ah … hola Nicholas que paso

Nicholas: pero que cara traes amigo, que te pasa

Kaoru: nada, solo que habrá un concierto con Three Lights y Star Cosmic en 3 semanas puedes creerlo

Nicholas: conociendo el mundo de los negocios si, ya sabes como es, ya ha despertado

Kaoru: no, aun no y creo que tardara, después de lo que hizo, se arriesgo demasiado sabes

Nicholas: si lo se, pero también entiende que no se hiba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin ayudar

Kaoru: aun asi fue demasiado, se encontraba débil como para que hiciera mas esfuerzo

Nicholas: pero sabes fue de gran ayuda, no solo porque evito que el Principe desapareciera sino porque ayudo a que las Sailors se unieran y dejaran las diferencias a un lado

Kaoru: si sabe camuflajearse bien cuando quiere ayudar

Nicholas: por cierto amm … saben el paradero del Principe Tsubasa

Kaoru: se los dijiste

Nicholas: lo siento en verdad, pero solo saben que Seiya es el Principe Tsubasa pero no saben quien es la Princesa

Kaoru: mantengamoslo en secreto, ellos lo deben de averiguar solos, asi como sus recuerdos

Nicholas: si Seiryu y Byakko despertaron y les mostraron algunos recuerdos del pasado pero aunque vieron a la Princesa cuando fue a ayudar al Principe no saben quien es en esta era

Kaoru: y asi debe ser, se que falta muy poco para que la encuentren lo percibo

Nicholas: y como esta ella

Kaoru: empezaba a recuperar sus energías, pero este desgaste la dejo débil, aun asi esta bien, despertara en poco tiempo, es fuerte y mas ahora que las esencias de los dos se han vuelto a encontrar

Nicholas: bueno entonces ha preparar un concierto, oh las chicas van a estar como locas cuando se enteren

.

.

Y siguieron platicando otro rato mas, y como predijo Nicholas cuando las chicas se enteraron del concierto se pusieron histéricas y al dia siguiente recorrieron como locas todos las tiendas en las que se vendían los boletos para el concierto, y Akari despertó esa mañana al igual que Seiya.

Akari: mmm donde estoy

Kaoru: enana ya despertaste, que bueno me tenias preocupado

Akari: Spinel eres tu?

Kaoru: (sorprendido) enana te sientes bien soy Kaoru

Akari: Kaoru

Kaoru: si soy Kaoru y tu Akari

Akari: me llamo Akari (de pronto la rodeo un resplandor y cuando este desaparecio todo seguía igual) Kaoru que paso

Kaoru: te sientes bien enana, recuerdas algo

Akari: mmm (tratando de recordar) recuerdo que estábamos en la fiesta con los chicos y las chicas y creo que resbale y me golpee la cabeza

Kaoru: si eso paso nos venimos cuando recobraste el conocimiento y has estado durmiendo desde entonces

Akari: hace cuanto que duermo

Kaoru: bueno pues desde la fiesta dormiste todo el resto de ese dia y todo el dia de ayer, y pues como veras vas despertando

Akari: vaya si que estuvo feo el golpe entonces, has visto a los chicos

Kaoru: pues no, he estado al pendiente de ti, se que las chicas andan como locas buscando boletos para el concierto de Three Lights y Star Cosmic es en 3 semanas, al parecer ya están agotadas las entradas

Akari: vaya si que se vendieron rápido las entradas para su concierto, te presentaras verdad

Kaoru: si, sabes que la cuido de cerca, como te sientes tienes que presentarte a las 10 am para conocerlos

Akari: estoy bien, solo deja que me aliste y nos vamos

Kaoru: no, antes comeras algo, será un dia pesado con esos sujetos

Akari: esta bien, deja alistarme pues (Kaoru sale de la habitación, ella se levanta de la cama la arregla y se mete a la ducha, sale y se mira en el espejo) llego el momento de conocerlos, hay que nervios siento

Kaoru se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno mientras Akari se terminaba de alistar, estaba pensando en porque lo llamo asi y en ese resplandor, tendría que prestar mas atención a lo que pasara con ella, tendría que protegerla mas de lo que lo hacia inclusive de ellos, pensaba en eso cuando llego Akari, se veía realmente hermosa, usaba unos pantalones negros, una blusa en tono perla con la espalda en encaje negro y el frente en escote en V, unos tacones negros, un juego de pulseras perla y negro, unos aretes largos en tono negro con pequeñas piedritas, maquillaje ligero y su cabello suelto que le llega hasta la cintura en tono negro con mechas moradas y sus ojos en tono café claro, obvio usaba peluca y pupilentes Kaoru veía en esos momentos a …

Akari: bueno y que me dices

Kaoru: te ves muy linda como siempre

Akari: gracias, es hora de que los Three Lights conozcan a Star Cosmic, solo espero no me reconozcan

Kaoru: no lo harán, son muy diferentes

Akari: eso espero

* * *

.

.

wooow Akari es Star Cosmic y Yaten y Taiki sospechan que es la Princesa o algún Guardian, Kaoru vigilara mas a Akari, los chicos se unirán mas y olvidaran las diferencias? que les depara a todos nuestros amigos, no se despeguen de nuestra historia, si quieren saber lo que sigue continúen con nosotras

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**CREADORAS: SEILENE y ELI**


	11. Cap 10 Star Cosmic y Three Lights

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene**)

* * *

.

.

**MAYUMI:**_ gracias por continuar con nosotras, sabes te tenemos una sorpresa y si Andrew y Unazuki si están en nuestra historia, eso fue descision desde el principio y tendrán mucha participación, los otros personajes que nos comentaste, ya estamos empezando a crear una historia y enlazarla con la nuestra para que quede fantástica, el personaje que decias KEVIN será KELVIN de casualidad o es el amigo de Lita que estuvo con ella cuando le rompieron el corazón y que la salvo de un naipe cuando este quiso atacarla ... bueno seguiremos investigando porque no lo recordamos, y ya sabes si quieres ver a algún personaje o que haya alguna unión o pase algo entre ellos tu dinos y vemos que hacemos sale ... cuídate bye bye_

_._

_._

_._

**Cap. 10 Star Cosmic y Three Lights**

.

.

.

Los chicos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando cuando Seiya llego a su lado, se miraba distinto a días anteriores, no quisieron preguntar nada hasta que este hablara, si es que recordaba algo de lo sucedido.

Seiya: buenos días chicos

Yaten: buenos días Seiya como te sientes

Taiki: buenos días, el desayuno está listo

Seiya: (sentándose a la mesa y comiendo su desayuno) estoy bien Yaten gracias, que haremos hoy

Taiki: recuerdas algo de lo que paso (que no iban a esperar a que el hablara ¬¬ - seilene … bueno gano la curiosidad jajaja - eli)

Seiya: recuerdo que nos atacó el enemigo y que Haruka y las otras Outers llegaron ayer … hirieron a Akari y Kaoru, como esta Akari saben algo de ella

Yaten: está bien, no la hemos visto desde que se fue ese día después del ataque del enemigo, pero según Taiki dice que está bien

Taiki: llame a Kaoru para preguntar cómo se encontraban y me dijo que se encuentran bien, que no nos preocupemos, recuerdas algo más, además de eso

Seiya: si te refieres a los Guardianes y lo que nos dijeron si, lo recuerdo , es extraño ser quien dicen que soy y además que yo sea el que puede encontrarla

Yaten: pues lo que dijeron es que tuvieron un hermoso pasado

Seiya: si pero trágico, que ella se sacrifique por todos, que sacrifique su amor yo no puedo … aaahh (suspirando) no podría permitirlo

Yaten: bueno Seiya y que harás con Akari

Seiya: que tiene que ver Akari en esto

Taiki: sabemos que estas interesado en Akari y ahora que han dicho que tú y la Princesa tienen un destino y que debes buscarla

Yaten: sí que harás o acaso no sientes nada por Akari

Seiya: aaaahh (suspirando) si, me gusta Akari, no se los puedo negar, ya no puedo ocultarlo más pero ahora con esto … no se chicos

Taiki: déjate guiar por lo que sientes Seiya, no por lo que te digan los demás

Yaten: si tu tuviste un pasado con la Princesa que ahora buscamos, y en este presente no se encuentra, pero te cruzaste con Akari y es lo que ahora quieres no dejes que el pasado te impida la felicidad

Seiya: gracias hermanos

Taiki: bueno como veo que te sientes bien, ve a cambiarte que salimos para la disquera

Seiya: que, porque

Taiki: pues ayer hablo el representante, la disquera tomo la decisión de que en 3 semanas tendremos un concierto con Star Cosmic y tú harás dueto con ella, quieren vernos hoy a las 10 am para que les entreguemos las canciones que se cantaran ese día y así decidirán el dueto que se hará y se los harán saber

Seiya: pero 3 semanas es muy poco tiempo y los ensayos y el equipo no estaremos listos

Yaten: no te preocupes dijeron que ya todo está listo y los boletos salieron desde ayer y al parecer se venden como pan caliente pues se están agotando muy fácilmente

Taiki: las chicas vendrán a pedirnos las entradas, porque de seguro no las encontraran

Seiya: si tienes razón y que canciones les llevaremos para ese día ya pensaron

Taiki: bueno pues si tenemos algunas pero las veremos camino a la disquera porque ya vamos tarde

Seiya: está bien, voy a cambiarme de prisa

Los chicos salían de su departamento cuando un auto iba llegando a un enorme y lujoso edificio, si adivinaron Akari y Kaoru llegaban ya a la disquera

Kaoru: segura que estarás bien

Akari: claro que sí, no creo que tardemos mucho

Kaoru: estaré cerca por si me necesitas, lo malo que solo podre subir pero no entrar contigo a la reunión

Akari: además si entras conmigo o estás aquí en el edificio te verán los chicos

Seiya: si tienes razón, bueno estaré cerca, avísame si necesitas algo (le da un beso en la mejilla) llevas lo que necesitas

Akari: no te preocupes, si, llevo lo que necesito, yo te avisare, nos vemos en un rato (se baja del auto y se dirige a los elevadores, por donde pasaba las miradas la seguían, no solo por su fama, también por su belleza, llego a los elevadores acciono uno y se adentró en el presionando el botón que la llevaría la piso 15, cuando llego se abrieron las puertas y salió de este, busco la oficina que quería y antes de entrar un joven le abría amablemente la puerta de cristal, dio las gracias y entro, se dirigió a recepción y la señorita la hizo esperar solo 5 minutos cuando un hombre alto, de unos 40 años o un poco más, de cuerpo delgado, cabello negro ya con algunas canas, ojos ambarinos con mirada y sonrisa amable salió a recibirla él era el Sr. Takaro Kawa el Vicepresidente de la Disquera pues el Presidente aún no se podía presentar)

Sr. Takaro: mi querida estrella como estas (le da un abrazo)

Star (o sea Akari): (corresponde al gesto)muy bien Sr. Takaro pero como se encuentra usted, ya está mejor de salud

Sr. Takaro: mi niña, este hombre es un roble, y todavía les pondré mucha molestia durante buen tiempo, pero ven vamos a hablar a mi oficina (se van a la oficina y ya en esta, cuando cierra la puerta se vuelve a acercar a Akari y le vuelve a dar un abrazo más fuerte) mi pequeña, cuanto siento lo de tu abuela, todos la queríamos mucho, como te sientes Akari

Star: ya estoy mejor Sr. Takaro, gracias

Sr. Takaro: y que te han dicho sobre las acciones

Star: nada, sabes que hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad podre hacer uso de ellas, sabes que es lo que me reconforta al menos

Sr. Takaro: que pequeña

Star: que mi abuela supo dejar todo en muy buenas manos hasta que yo cumpliera la edad y pudiera tomar el control de las acciones

Sr. Takaro: serás una gran empresaria, tienes buenas ideas y proyectos y eso hará que todas las acciones crezcan

Star: si lo sé, pero bueno porque no me dijiste sobre esto, sabes que 3 semanas es muy poco tiempo para organizar todo

Sr. Takaro: bueno, para empezar ya está listo todo y los boletos vendidos, tuvimos que imprimir más, tendrán estadio lleno, lo hice porque desde antes de la muerte de tu abuela ya no hiciste conciertos, giras, discos, etc., sé que fue por su enfermedad y luego vino su muerte, después te veniste acá, me di cuenta que conoces a los chicos y son amigos y que mejor manera de regresar que con ellos … como seguiste de tu desmayo

Star: ah (confundida) desmayo oh ya recordé te dijo Kaoru verdad

Sr. Takaro: no pequeña, recuerda que yo también tengo gente que te cuida

Star: aaahh (suspirando) si, lo sé, y bueno ya que todo está listo, pues que más hacemos, los fans son primero y como dicen el show debe continuar

… (suena por una pequeña bocina en el escritorio) Sr. Takaro, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero los Three Lights ya están aquí

Sr. Takaro: hágalos pasar, por favor (en eso entran y el Sr. Takaro se levanta a saludarlos) jóvenes, es un gusto tener a tan talentoso grupo en mi oficina, pasen y tomen asiento por favor (los chicos se sentaron en los sillones individuales frente al escritorio, Akari estaba en un sillón grande junto al ventanal, donde no se veía tan fácil)

Taiki: gracias Sr …

Sr. Takaro: oh pero que descuido, discúlpenme soy el Sr. Takaro, el Vicepresidente de esta compañía

Yaten: pensé que hablaríamos con el Presidente, no se ofenda

Sr. Takaro: descuida hijo, el Presidente en estos momentos no atiende a nadie, porque de hecho aún no tenemos Presidente

Taiki: disculpe si soy curioso, pero usted seria Presidente si dice que no hay

Sr. Takaro: es largo de contar y después lo hare con gusto, ahora hablaremos de otros asuntos

Yaten: no llamaron diciendo que haremos un concierto en 3 semanas con esa niña

Sr. Takaro: niña?

Seiya: Yaten, disculpe a mi hermano, nos dijeron que se hará un concierto doble con Star Cosmic y que ella y yo haremos dueto

Sr. Takaro: oh, sí es verdad, verán yo decidí este asunto, la Señorita Star tiene alrededor de 1 año o un poco menos que no está en los escenarios por razones personales, solo nos mandaba e-mail diciendo que se encontraba bien, hace poco que un amigo la vio y así la volvimos a contactar, apenas ayer le dijimos también los planes, miren chicos ya todo está listo, solo díganme que canciones cantaran ese día

Yaten: pero no la conocemos

Seiya: cómo voy a hacer un dueto con alguien que no conozco, acaso no habrá ensayos

Taiki: chicos cálmense, Sr. Takara, cuando nos llamaron dijeron que conoceríamos a la señorita Star Cosmic, aún no ha llegado ella

Yaten: pero que irresponsable

Star: (parándose y acercándose) descuiden Three Lights hace buen rato que llegue (sonrió, los chicos la vieron, nunca se imaginaron como fuera esa niña pero sí que era muy bella)

Sr. Takara: chicos les presento a la señorita Star Cosmic

Star: mucho gusto, ya quería conocerlos Three Lights

Taiki: (poniéndose de pie para saludarla) hola, soy Taiki Kou, gusto en conocerte (tomando su mano)

Yaten: (imitando a taiki) soy Yaten Kou, hola como estas

Seiya: (poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano) soy Seiya Kou, es un gusto conocerla señorita (le da un beso a la mano)

Star: "mmm vaya Seiya, entonces si eres como dicen, un casanova" ok Taiki, Yaten y Seiya kou, pues que bien que vayamos a trabajar juntos

Sr. Takara: bueno jóvenes, ya que se conocen ahora sí, entréguenme las canciones que vayan a cantar ese día, yo ya tengo aquí las canciones para el dueto

Taiki: aquí tiene las nuestras (entregándole unas partituras con su respectiva canción escrita y su disco con ellas)

Sr. Takara: ok veamos, entonces cada quien tendrá un solo (asienten) mmm estupendo buena idea, muy buenas canciones chicos, me gustan y tu Star

Star: si, aquí están (igual que con los chicos)

Sr. Takara: si, me fascinan, jóvenes ya con estas canciones que han elegido este concierto es un éxito, bueno aquí tienen para el dueto (les entrega un sobre a Seiya y Star) apréndanselas porque empiezan a ensayar mañana, les doy el día de hoy como un día libre, así que disfrútenlo y nos vemos mañana a las 10 am, sean puntuales

Star: por supuesto Sr. Takara, nos veremos mañana con su permiso, chicos un placer conocerlos hasta mañana que descansen

Taiki: también fue un gusto conocerte Star que descanses, permiso Sr. Takara hasta mañana

Yaten: me agrado conocerte Star hasta luego, adiós Sr. Takara nos veremos mañana

Seiya: un placer conocerla bella dama que tenga dulces sueños, hasta mañana Sr. Takara

Akari salió primero y detrás de ella los chicos, iba muy adelantada a ellos pensaba que los había dejado atrás cuando subió al ascensor pero vio que ellos ya casi llegaban, se hizo como si no los hubiera visto tomando su celular, pero una mano que se atravesó a la puerta del elevador para que no cerrara la asusto, era la mano de Seiya Kou, si se iría en el elevador con ellos

Star: aaaahhh (dio un pequeño grito y brinco)

Seiya: perdón por asustarla, pero creí que no alcanzábamos el ascensor

Star: descuiden, no hay problema, no los vi creo que también tuve culpa "ni modo tendré que fingir"

Taiki: (ya estaban todos dentro del elevador) ya tenía mucho que llego, hace unos momentos

Star: ah (confundida) oh sí, no tanto creo que … mmm alrededor de 30 minutos

Yaten: y porque dijiste que ya querías conocernos

Star: porque así es Yaten, ya había escuchado mucho de ustedes y pues el hecho de trabajar juntos me da gusto, espero que también a ustedes y no crean que soy de esas niñas mimadas que obtienen siempre lo que quieren, yo soy muy diferente

Seiya: acaso eres una fan de nosotros

Star: pues no, sinceramente no, tengo poco que conocí de ustedes y de su música y … pues demuestran en su música una pasión, un amor, buscan bueno buscaban a una persona en especial, pero ese sentimiento que ponen en cada nota, cada palabra, cada canción, cada concierto es muy hermoso, hacer llegar en su trabajo que es la música mensajes de esperanza a todos los rincones (los chicos estaban sin palabras al escucharla hablar) y que sean escuchados no cualquiera puede

Taiki: vaya sí que nos has sorprendido, debo admitirlo, dinos qué edad tienes

Star: (sonrió) se sorprenderían si supieran mi edad, nadie lo sabe, porque se los diría a ustedes

Yaten: porque puedes confiar en nosotros

Seiya: acaso eres mucho mayor de lo que aparentas

Star: (negó) no, díganme cuantos años creen que tengo

Taiki: mmm pues entre los 16 y 17

Yaten: 16 años

Seiya: no, tienes 17 años cumplidos

Star: (sonriendo) vaya adivinaste

Yaten: quien de los tres

Star: Seiya, si tengo 17 años

Yaten: pues no parece

Taiki: y hablas como una chica muy madura

Star: por eso les dije que se sorprenderían de mi edad (en eso se abrieron las puertas del elevador, saliendo primero ella seguida de los chicos cuando vieron un grupo de reporteros en la entrada del edificio) oh no, aquí vamos otra vez

Yaten: tener que soportar los paparazzi, que no se limitan a tu vida profesional sino que también se inmiscuyan en tu vida privada

Seiya: y no solo eso, que no puedas hacer nada sin que estén ahí, tu ni en cuenta hasta el día siguiente en todo los medios de televisión y periodismo que te vez

Taiki: vamos y terminemos de una vez con esto, no crees Star (esta asintió y así empezaron a caminar todos hacia la entrada, donde los esperaban los reporteros que en cuanto los vieron llegar empezaron a hacerles miles de preguntas tanto del concierto como de su vida profesional, y como si no bastara con los reporteros, fans de ambos también estaban ahí para verlos y obtener su autógrafo, los Three Lights se empezaron a mover con facilidad, su altura, cuerpo y fuerza les ayudaba, pero Star tenía problemas en salir de aquel tumulto de gente, dado que era una chica muy pequeña y delgada no salía, los chicos se dieron cuenta, un instinto de protección se activó en ellos y de inmediato no supieron como pero ya estaban a su lado, Seiya la abrazaba, mientras Taiki y Yaten les iban abriendo paso para salir de ahí, y todo lo captaron no solo las cámaras de los reporteros, sino también de los fans, ya las personas ahí en su mente se decían que ahí se cocinaba algo, que había romance entre Star Cosmic y Seiya Kou de Three Lights, todos llegaron a la camioneta de los Three Lights todavía a empujones se subieron y se marcharon, aun los seguían camionetas de reporteros pero fueron interceptadas por otras negras que rodearon a la camioneta de los chicos y la hicieron dirigirse hasta una calle un poco vacía de tránsito y que la hicieron detenerse, esta se detuvo, los chicos se ponían a la defensiva preparados para lo que fuera, abrieron las puertas de los chicos hombres con traje y uno de ellos llamo a Star)

Guardaespaldas: Señorita se encuentra bien, nos llamaron diciéndonos lo sucedido

Star: sí, estoy bien, son mis amigos, ellos me ayudaron

Guardaespaldas: déjenlos (les dice a los otros que vigilaban las puertas donde estaban los chicos) bueno Señorita vámonos, nos esperan está preocupado

Star: (voltea a ver a los chicos) chicos gracias por ayudarme, nos veremos mañana

Taiki: no es nada Star, descansa nos veremos mañana

Yaten: cuídate, hasta mañana

Seiya: y lo volveríamos a hacer preciosa, hasta mañana

Star: gracias, adiós chicos hasta mañana (se la llevan a una camioneta que la espera)

Guardaespaldas: gracias por ayudarla, significa mucho para nosotros

Yaten: no se hubiera encontrado en una situación así, si estuvieran ahí

Guardaespaldas: no la conocen y mucho menos a nosotros, no hables si no sabes Yaten Kou (se va, sube a la parte delantera de la camioneta donde subió Star y se marchan seguidas de las demás)

Taiki: eso fue extraño

Seiya: si, pero que más querías de una artista de fama mundial

Yaten: como supo mi nombre

Seiya: somos artistas de la misma fama Yaten, es lógico que sepa nuestros nombres

Taiki: aun así es extraño, quien le aviso lo que sucedió porque esos reportajes salen hasta el día siguiente o en la noche, y como sabían en que ruta veníamos (se pusieron a pensar, si, era extraño, decidieron mejor ya no darle vueltas al asunto, pusieron en marcha la camioneta e irse a su departamento)

En un lujoso complejo departamental, unas camionetas entraban a toda velocidad a un estacionamiento privado, llevaban prisa se les notaba por la forma en como manejaban, cuando estacionaron de ellas bajaron varios hombres y una bella joven, subieron al elevador 3 hombres y la joven, accionaron este y los llevo a un bello piso, al salir del elevador llegaron frente a la puerta de uno de los departamentos y cuando tocaron.

… Akari estas bien (le dio un fuerte abrazo)

Akari: Kaoru me asfixias

Kaoru: lo siento

Akari: oye me vas a dejar pasara mi departamento o no ¬¬

Kaoru: eh … ah sí pásenle

Akari: gracias (se sentó en uno de los sillones)

Kaoru: chicos gracias (dirigiéndose a los hombres que acompañaban a Akari)

Guardaespaldas: no tiene que agradecer nada señor, por la señorita lo que sea, ahora si nos disculpa, con su permiso (hacen una reverencia y se van) señorita Akari que descanse con su permiso

Akari: pasen chicos, gracias

Kaoru: pasen muchachos, (en voz baja) nos vemos más tarde (estos asintieron y se fueron)

Akari: (ya recostada en el sillón) sabes que eres un exagerado

Kaoru: no soy exagerado, enana, estabas atrapada entre la prensa y los fanáticos, si no hubiera sido por tus amigos, tal vez te hubiera pasado algo

Akari: no lo creo Kaoru, que me hubiera pasado según tu

Kaoru: qué tal que se te hubiera caído la peluca

Akari: bueno eso si es grave, pero nos tomaron desprevenidos, estábamos todos juntos cuando no se en que momento nos separaron y quede muy alejada de ellos, ya se iban cuando vieron el aprieto que tenía y regresaron a ayudarme

Kaoru: como fue

Akari: no sé exactamente, estaba dando unos autógrafos, cuando entre mas y más me alejaba de la entrada, vi como los chicos ya se iban y solo pensé en que vinieran a ayudarme, ya me sentía cansada y me aprisionaban con tal de estar cerca de mí, cuando pensé eso me maree y sentí caer pero alguien me abrazo, (se ruborizo al recordar, Kaoru lo noto y sonrió) sentí una calidez tan reconfortante, no quería alejarme de su pecho, cuando levante la vista vi que era Seiya quien me había abrazado, mientras Yaten y Taiki nos abrían el paso para salir de ahí, empezamos a caminar pero me costaba porque en ocasiones me empujaban, él me decía al oído que ya casi llegábamos, cuando llegamos a la camioneta aun no me soltaba incluso cuando nos subimos aun me tenía abrazada … sabes solo hay algo que no entiendo, como es que llegaron tan rápido, estaban demasiado lejos de mí y entre nosotros había demasiados fans y periodistas

Kaoru: pues parece que será un misterio … oye enana te puedo preguntar algo

Akari: si dime, que pasa

Kaoru: a ti … te gusta ese joven verdad, Seiya

Akari: (roja) que, no como crees, porque dices eso

Kaoru: y porque te pusiste roja

Akari: es porque … porque … porque me voy a enfermar, si eso, me voy a enfermar

Kaoru: segura, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Akari: él es un casanova (lo dice bajando la vista) de nada sirve que me guste

Kaoru: entonces si te gusta (asintió) y cuál es el problema, que porque dicen que es un casanova (asintió) ya lo has comprobado (asintió) como lo comprobaste

Akari: porque coqueteo con Star (con ojos llorosos)

Kaoru: a ver (sentándose con ella y colocando la cabeza de ella en sus piernas y acariciando sus cabellos) y que decía

Akari: cosas como, cuando nos presentamos que era un gusto conocerme y me beso la mano, cuando nos despedimos que era un placer conocer a tan bella dama y que tuviera dulces sueños, y cuando les di las gracias por rescatarme me dijo y lo volveríamos a hacer preciosa

Kaoru: jajajajajajajaja ay enana jajajajajaja

Akari: de que te ríes ¬¬

Kaoru: la primera fue como muestra de caballerismo, lo mismo podríamos decir de la segunda aunque pueda tener diferentes opiniones y si piensas bien en la tercera fue en general no solo se refirió a él solo

Akari: pues tal vez tengas razón

Kaoru: mira, tienes la oportunidad de ver si es un casanova o no, y Star te puede ayudar

Akari: (entendiendo su plan) ya entiendo, si, aunque no estoy de acuerdo

Kaoru: pero así estarás segura, de si es o no es un casanova como lo hacen ver

Akari, si tienes razón

Kaoru: y mañana volverán a ir (asintió) pues mañana puedes empezar con el plan

Akari: pues sí, eso creo (no muy segura del plan) … mañana iremos para empezar a ensayar las canciones, la coreografía y el dueto que hare con el

Kaoru: ok está bien y por favor esta vez ten mucho cuidado, los chicos te acompañaran, aunque no quieras

Akari: si, lo sé (suena su celular) bueno … si, cuando … está bien solo me alistare … si estoy bien … estoy segura, solo dame 30 minutos … ok en 1 hora en el parque … si ahí los veo … ok bye bye

Kaoru: si no es mucha la indiscreción quien era

Akari: era Serena, dice que las chicas organizaron un día de campo y nos invitaron, y nos ven en el Parque de las Rosas en 1 hora

Kaoru: me parece buena idea, que bueno que prepare un pastel de chocolate y fresas, eso nos llevaremos

Akari: aun así llegaremos a la tienda a comprar unos refrescos y unos pastelillos rellenos de varios sabores (se fue sonriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras Kaoru preparaba una pequeña cesta donde acomodaba una manta, la palita y el cuchillo para el pastel, acomodo el pastel ya en su caja, Akari llegaba en ese momento se veía muy bonita traía puesto un short blanco corto, una blusa de resaque fiusha que en el frente traía un estrella en tono negro, unos flats blancos, su reloj de pulsera, unos aretes de de una sola piedrita en fiusha, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y maquillaje ligero) como me veo

Kaoru: te ves muy bella ya lo sabes, entonces ya estas lista (asintió) bueno vámonos (Kaoru traía unos pantalones de tela fresca en tono crema y una polo en tono verde, con tenis en tono cremita, este tomo las llaves del carro y del depa y Akari tomo su bolso y se lo colgó, era un bolso pequeño que se cruza y así salieron con rumbo al Parque pero antes irían al súper por otras cosas que quería Akari llevar)

* * *

En el Parque de las Rosas ya se encontraban Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, Ray, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna además de Darién, Luna y Artemis, los 3 Guardianes Umi, Mizuki y Nicholas y los Three Lights, todos platicando muy amenamente y esperando a Kaoru y Akari, era un grupo grande de jóvenes los que estaban, las personas que pasaban los veían, algunas sonreían pensando en que grandes amigos mientras otras solo miraban, los chicos no prestaban atención hasta que alguien grito.

Hotaru: AKARIII! (y salió corriendo al encuentro de su amiga, vestía unos shorts celestes y una blusa rayada de tirantes, sandalias de piso, llego hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente) amiga como estas, estas bien, me tenías preocupada

Akari: (correspondiendo al abrazo) estoy bien amiga, pero no lo estaré, si no me sueltas pronto

Hotaru: lo siento (ruborizada, los demás veían la escena con ternura) pero ven te quiero presentar a unas amigas

Kaoru: y a mí no me vas a saludar pequeña

Hotaru: Kaoru perdón yo … como estas

Kaoru: estoy bien gracias, y descuida se cuánto estabas preocupada por la enana, pero vamos a conocer a tus amigas (y van a donde el grupo)

Hotaru: papa Haruka, mama Michiru, mama Setsuna ella es Akari de quien tanto les hablaba y él es Kaoru un amigo de su familia y que ahora cuida de ella, Akari, Kaoru esta es mi familia

Kaoru: hola, mucho gusto en conocer a la familia de la pequeña Hotaru soy Kaoru Kanzaki (y saludo a todas de mano)

Michiru: Michiru Kaiou, mucho gusto (tomo su mano) "creo que lo conozco"

Haruka: Haruka Tenoh "mmm no me agrada este tipo"

Setsuna: Setsuna Meioh (tomo su mano y sintió un qué le recorrió un escalofrió) "que fue eso, porque siento que te conozco desde hace mucho"

Kaoru: "mi querida Setsuna, al fin nos encontramos" y ella es Akari

Akari: hola, es un placer conocerlas señoritas, me llamo Akari Etsuko Kinmoto, me agrada conocer a la familia de mi amiga Hotaru

Setsuna: (tomo su mano y sintió una calidez) "me siento tan segura, tan tranquila, su calidez me recuerda a alguien pero … quien eres" Setsuna Meioh, hola mucho gusto

Michiru: (toma su mano) "una calidez que me hace sentir protegida, tu calidez me recuerda a alguien pero a quien … tendré que averiguarlo" hola, preciosa

Haruka: (toma su mano) "pero que, no, no puede ser, tiene la misma calidez que cabeza de bombón, pero … es mas cálida, se parece a, no sé, rayos … quien eres, porque siento que debo protegerte" Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto

Umi: oh y ellos quienes son (hace que estos volteen)

Akari: y ellos, quienes son, también son amigos tuyos Hotaru, no los había visto

Hotaru: a si, discúlpame chicos vengan les presentare a una amiga (se acercan) mira ellas son Umi, Mizuki y Nicholas

Umi: hola soy Umi Aizawa, un gusto en conocerlos …

Kaoru: oh si perdón (la saluda) soy Kaoru Kanzaki "oh vaya, Byakko"

Umi: mucho gusto Kaoru (correspondiendo al saludo) soy Umi Aizawa "mmm esta esencia la conozco, es … es … Hipnos?"

Mizuki: hola soy Mizuki Asai (lo saluda) gusto en conocerte "eehh eres tu Hipnos?" Kaoru

Kaoru: hola Mizuki (saludándola) mucho gusto soy Kaoru Kanzaki "Seiryu cuanto tiempo"

Nicholas: hola soy Nicholas Kumada, como están

Kaoru: bien como estas Nicholas, soy Kaoru

Akari: hola soy Akari Etsuko Kinomoto (saludando a Nicholas) es un placer conocerlos

Nicholas: mucho gusto Akari (correspondió a su saludo) soy Nicholas

Umi: hola Akari yo soy Umi Aizawa (extendiendo su mano) mucho gusto "que, pero que, su energía es como la de la Princesa"

Akari: hola Umi, soy Akari (le da su mano y la saluda) me da gusto saludarte

Mizuki: hola Akari, me llamo Mizuki Asai (extiende también su mano para saludarla) y es un placer conocerte "que, es la esencia de la Princesa, acaso ella será"

Akari: hola Mizuki, soy Akari (también la saluda) mucho gusto en conocerte

* * *

.

.

.

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**CREADORAS: SEILENE … ELI**


	12. Cap 11 Dia de campo, Sospechas al aire?

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**MAYUMI:** _Hola de nuevo amiga, mira de echo me encanta tu idea, me fascina hasta lo tenia pensado para MINA y YATEN ya vez como es el, que no dice sus sentimientos, pues también quiero ponerles una piedrita para que haga reaccionar a YATEN y aclare sus sentimientos, pero ya veremos será sorpresa, todas las cosas que tenemos planeadas, y sobre la canción si es mi favorita también, de echo la pusieron en mi boda como dedicación jajaja pero si estaría suave ... buenas ideas que me diste amiga ya nuestras mentes están trabajando al 1000% ... cualquier sugerencia e idea nos la comentas sale, cuídate abrazos y saludos_

_._

_._

**Cap. 11 Día de campo ….. Sospechas al aire**

.

.

.

Después de las presentaciones Kaoru y Akari llegaron con los demás y los saludaron, así empezaron el día de campo entre juegos, paseos, risas, fotografías … conociendo más el Parque y fortaleciendo un poco más su amistad (por el lado de las Outers y los Guardianes), que en esos tiempos la necesitarían mucho más fuerte, Akari entre el paseo que daban se desvió hasta que llego al jardín de rosas, había diferentes tipos de rosas y flores, todas con un aroma único, Seiya se dio cuenta que se había salido del grupo y la siguió de lejos, se encontraba en medio del jardín con sus ojos cerrados, tan tranquila y tan bella, solo quería seguirla viendo.

Seiya: "te ves muy hermosa Akari, no, no importa quien haya sido o quien sea, les ayudare a buscar a la Princesa pero yo estaré contigo" (en eso le vino un recuerdo)

* * *

-FLASBACK DEL PASADO-

Seiya se encontraba observando a una joven que estaba en el centro de un jardín lleno con las flores más bellas jamás vistas, ella se miraba tan tranquila, tan hermosa, que no quería molestarla, solo quería seguir observando.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO PASADO-

* * *

Seiya: "que fue eso … fue un recuerdo de mi vida pasada, ese joven era yo sin duda y esa joven era la Princesa … pero se parecía a Akari" (la vio de nuevo) "es la misma escena solo que otra época, pero podrá ser … Akari será la Princesa?" (se acercó hasta Akari y se puso a su lado)

Akari: pensé que nunca te animarías a venir hasta acá

Seiya: qué, pero como sabias

Akari: no lo sé, solo sabía que estabas ahí viéndome, cuidándome desde que deje el paseo

Seiya: vaya eres rara

Akari: mmm no me halagues ¬¬

Seiya: no, lo siento, no quise decir eso (sonrojado) yo solo

Akari: jajaja (lo interrumpe con su risa) sabes … te ves muy lindo sonrojado

Seiya: (rojo tomate) amm yo gra-gracias

Akari: (suspirando) se está muy bien aquí, se respira tranquilidad y el aroma de las flores te embriaga y relaja

Seiya: si tienes razón, este lugar es muy bello

Akari: te puedo contar un secreto, Seiya (volteo a verlo)

Seiya: claro, dime lo que quieras (Akari se volvió a voltear y cerro sus ojos)

Akari: (respiro profundo) ya he soñado con un lugar así

Seiya: como (sorprendido) tal vez porque querías venir aquí

Akari: no, es como una vida pasada, estoy igual que aquí en medio de un jardín de flores muy bellas y al fondo puedo ver a un joven, pero no se quién es, porque en cuanto veo que se acerca … yo despierto

Seiya: (sorprendido) "acaso ella … podría ser" por eso me dijiste que no me animaba a venir

Akari: no, eso yo lo sabía, sabía que estabas ahí

Seiya: oye Akari yo (fue interrumpido por unos gritos)

Akari: (asustada y con una sensación extraña en su pecho) que sucede

Seiya: (la abraza, sentía que debía protegerla) no lo sé, pero yo te protegeré

Akari: (ruborizada y con su corazón a mil por hora) gra-gracias

… ooohh pero miren que tierna parejita

Seiya: quee, (viendo hacia donde escucho la voz) quien eres

… demonio fiore sal (aparece de entre el jardín de flores una mujer toda blanca con cabello verde, ojos rojos y su vestido lo formaban unos pétalos) sabes lo que debes hacer, busca la luz de la estrella

Demonio: si amo

Akari: Seiya (lo abraza) tengo miedo

Seiya: yo te protegeré Akari

… ay que románticos

Seiya: quien eres

… bueno ya que morirán, les diré mi nombre, soy Hidra sirviente de la oscuridad, y ustedes pronto serán esclavos de mi Señor

Akari: queee, yo no seré esclava de nadie y mucho menos de tu Señor, no te tengo miedo

Seiya: (sorprendido) "pero que, deberías de estar temblando de miedo Akari y al contrario muestras tu valentía, me sorprendes" si, no te tenemos miedo

Hydra: bueno debo admitir que tu niñita, me sorprendes al decir que no tienes miedo, pero ya veremos si no lo tienes jajajaja demonio fiore ataca

Fiore: ESPINAS VENENOSAS!

Seiya: (tomando la mano de Akari) corre Akari "demonios, no puedo transformarme delante de Akari y donde estarán los demás"

Akari: Seiya y los demás, crees que ese sujeto los haya lastimado

Seiya: no lo sé, solo espero que estén bien

Hydra: encárgate de ellos demonio (desaparece)

Fiore: buu aquí estoy ESPINAS VENENOSAS!

Akari: aaahhh

Seiya: maldición por acá, vamos (volvieron a correr y de nuevo los intercepto)

Fiore: de nuevo yo, no tendrán salida ESPINAS VENENOSAS!

Seiya: (hiriendo a Seiya) aaaaahhh,

Akari: SEIYAAA!

Fiore: muéstrame la LUZ DE TU ESTRELLA

Seiya: no, yo la protegeré (tratándose de parar frente a Akari)

Fiore: ya me canse de ti, ahora morirás … PETALOS MORTALES

Akari: NOOOOOO! (se interpuso entre el ataque y Seiya)

Seiya: NOOOOO AKARIIII! (pero lo que paso lo dejo sorprendido, el ataque no llego pues una barrera los protegía)

Akari: (se encontraba en trance) STJERNERNES LYSSTYRKE –brillo estelar- (y el demonio desapareció, volteo hacia Seiya lo tomo en sus brazos y su mano libre la coloco en su pecho) HIMMELSKE HEALING –sanación celestial- (quedando sanado completamente)

Seiya: (cuando recupero su visión, lo que vio lo dejo mudo, pues frente a él estaba Akari pero sus ojos eran … los de la Princesa?) Akari (y esta se desmayó en su pecho) Akari despierta, por favor anda despierta, vamos no me hagas esto "rayos y donde estarán los demás, si están peleando tendrán que hacerlo sin mí, no dejare sola a Akari, ella me necesita" quien eres, porque me siento extraño a tu lado, porque siento que debo protegerte a toda hora

* * *

En otra parte del parque se encontraban peleando con un demonio Setsuna, Kaoru, Haruka y Michiru, como podía pues no estaban transformadas para no descubrir su identidad ante Kaoru, pero al parecer sería inevitable si querían salir con vida de ese encuentro con el enemigo

Haruka: si no usamos nuestras transformaciones, esa maldita cosa acabara con nosotros

Michiru: no podemos transformarnos delante de Kaoru

Haruka: Setsuna puede distraerlo mientras nosotras nos transformamos

Kaoru: "debo de hacer algo antes de que salgamos más lastimados, además debo ver donde esta Akari … y debo proteger al Príncipe"

Demonio: (era un hombre con cuerpo cubierto de corteza de árbol, ojos verdes, cabello de raíces y su ropa formada por hojas … demonio trae-árbol-) RAIZ DEL DOLOR (el ataque se dirigía a Setsuna cuando Kaoru se interpuso)

Kaoru: SETSUNAAA NOOOOO (se interpuso y antes de que llegara el ataque apareció una capa entre negra e invisible que los protegió, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru vieron todo con asombro y aunque quisieron pensar que Kaoru fue quien ocasiono la protección no pudieron porque callo desmayado, era su oportunidad para transformarse y atacar al enemigo)

Michiru: vieron eso

Haruka: no es momento para hablar (viendo el enemigo) hay que transformarnos … POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANOOO … TRANSFORMACION

Michiru: POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNOOO … TRANSFORMACION

Setsuna: (miraba a Kaoru quien estaba desmayado en sus brazos aun) "te arriesgaste por mí y apenas me conoces porque, siento que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo"

Uranus: (llega a su lado y le pone una mano en su hombro) Setsuna, sé que el estará bien, pero ahora tenemos un enemigo que eliminar (asiente)

Michiru: (llega a su lado) es un joven interesante y arriesgo su vida para protegerte, aun sin conocerte

Setsuna: POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTOOON … TRANSFORMACION (se hinco y toco su rostro) "ahora yo te protegeré"

Kaoru: "mi querida Setsuna, pronto recordaras"

Trae: VIENTO TOXICO

Uranus: TIERRAAA TIEMBLAAAA

Trae: RAIZ DEL DOLOR

Neptiun: FLUJO DE AGUA SINFONICO

Trae: CORTEZA DE LA MUERTEEE

Plut: no, aquí terminas "ahora me toca defenderte Kaoru … ahora me toca a mí Hipnos" PUERTA DE LAS TIENEBLAS (desapareció el enemigo, Haruka y Michiru quedaron sorprendidas, por tal demostración de poder)

Uranus: Plut desde cuando puedes realizar un ataque como ese

Neptiun: si es sorprendente

Plut: no lo sé "que extraño solo con pensar en el (volteo a verlo) … porque le dije Hipnos, acaso el" debemos buscar a los demás

Uranus: si, cabeza de bombón puede estar en peligro

Neptiun: y como dijeron proteger a Seiya … vayamos a buscarlos solo esperemos a que despierte

* * *

En otra parte del parque también luchaban con un demonio Taiki, Amy y Mizuki, al parecer no tenían tantos problemas como los anteriores por la ayuda de Mizuki

Maker: ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

Mercury: FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO

Demonio: (ellos luchaban con un demonio de tierra su cuerpo de color gris, cabello café, ojos amarillos y ropas de tono café y gris, tenía uñas largas y afiladas con las que los hería … el demonio jord) no me harán daño esos ataques

Seiryu: y que tal este … DRAGON SAGRADO (aparecía un dragón que lo atacaba lanzando rayos y fuego)

Jord: aaaahhh (se limpió la sangre con su lengua) nada mal pero no es suficiente … TERREMOTOOO

Maker: ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

Jord: (esquivo el ataque y cuando lanzo el suyo hirió a Mercury haciendo enfadar a Maker) MURO DE ROCA

Maker y Seiryu: MERCURYYY!

Mercury: aaaaahhhh (el muro da de lleno contra ella haciendo que quede inconsciente)

Maker: pagaras por haberla lastimado

Seiryu: Maker tranquilízate

Maker: FLECHA SAGRADA DE AUREA (ataque del Príncipe Naomi, lo recordó al estar Amy herida)

Seiryu: Maker "está recordando su pasado como el Príncipe Nozomi"

Jord: QUEEEE NOOOO (y se desintegra)

Maker: (corre al lado de Mercury y la sostiene en sus brazos) Mercury … por favor Amy reacciona "no me dejes nuevamente Nanami" (acaricia su rostro haciendo que esta reaccione un poco)

Mercury: Ma-Ma-Maker que paso aagr (se sostiene su brazo que le dolía mucho, Seiryu se da cuenta y se acerca)

Seiryu: permíteme (toma su brazo y pasa la palma de su mano sobre él, después este brilla de un color aqua y deja de dolerle) listo Mercury

Mercury: gracias, ya no siento dolor, pero como sabias

Maker: que hiciste

Seiryu: la Princesa nos otorgó un don de curación, pero solo heridas leves a moderadas como la tuya Mercury, si fuese algo más grave (bajo su mirada)

Mercury: no podría hacer nada (negó)

Maker: solo la Princesa es la única que podría hacer algo (asintió) y Seiya

Seiryu: el Príncipe aun no puede, pues no ha recuperado sus recuerdos, además que solo podría sanar heridas de nivel como nosotros, si se arriesga a sanar de nivel más grave podría perder la vida

Mercury: bueno, pues esperemos que nunca suceda nada como para que el intente utilizar su habilidad de sanación

Maker: y hablando de Seiya debemos buscarlo, de seguro los demás están siendo atacados como nosotros (y se fueron a buscar a los otros)

* * *

De igual forma en otra parte del parque peleaban con un demonio del agua Ray, Nicholas y Lita … era un demonio con la figura de una mujer echa completamente de agua, con ojos de color aqua … demonio Vand. Ray y Lita ya estaban cansadas y debilitadas por el demonio mientras que Nicholas aun tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando

Vand: OLAAA DEMONIACA

Temis: ESPADA DE JUSTICIA

Vand: REMOLINO DE AGUA

Júpiter: ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER

Mars: SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE

Vand: TSUNAMI MORTAL (dejando fuera de ataque a Lita y un poco mal herido a Temis)

Mars: "noo que hago" (cerro los ojos y una fuerza creció en su interior) AVE DE FUEGO

Vand: qué, pero (se desintegra)

Temis: (llega al lado de Mars) Mars, Mars me escuchas (viendo que esta estaba en una especie de trance)

Mars: si, yo solo, no se (lo miro a los ojos y se cristalizaron los suyos) Temis … Yoji, no, Nicholas (lo abraza)

Temis: (igual la abraza acariciando su cabello) ya, tranquila, estoy bien … vayamos a ver a Júpiter

Mars: si, es verdad (y así fueron con Lita, está ya estaba de pie y había visto todo) Júpiter como te sientes

Júpiter: estoy bien, gracias chicos

Mars: creo que viste todo verdad

Temis: y debes de tener muchas preguntas

Júpiter: si chicos vi todo, pero si ustedes me quieren decir, está bien solo que …

Mars: que pasa

Júpiter: creo que yo no tengo pareja

Temis y Mars: ¬¬

Temis: pronto Júpiter

Júpiter: si, eso espero

Temis: bueno debemos buscar a los demás, tal vez tengan problemas y hay que ayudarlos, además debemos ver como está el Príncipe

Mars: es verdad debemos proteger a Seiya

Júpiter: y buscar también a Serena y Darién (y se fueron a buscar a los demás)

* * *

En otro lado luchaban Yaten, Mina y Umi con un demonio de raíz, su cuerpo era de color blanco, cabello largo de raíces, ojos negros, su ropa verde … demonio root. Iban a la par con ese demonio al parecer no era muy fuerte o eso les quería hacer creer

Root: RAIZ DEL MAL

Healer: INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER

Root: ENREDADERAS DE LA OSCURIDAD

Mina: BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Root: LATIGO DE CONTROL

Byakko: ESTRELLA DEL TIGRE

Root: ENREDADERAS (se dirigió el ataque hacia ellos atrapando a Mina en el intento de escapar) ABSORCION DE LUZ

Healer: NOOOOO VENUS!

Byakko: VENUS! (Mina se encontraba atrapada entre las enredaderas del demonio y estas absorbían su luz)

Root: siii muéstrame la luz de tu estrella

Healer: NOOO, NO LO PERMITIRE

Byakko: espera Healer que harás

Healer: no permitiré que me quite a Mina (susurrando, sintió una fuerza en su interior y unas palabras aparecer en su mente) LUZ DE ORION

Byakko: Yaten, parece que tus recuerdos vuelven

Root: noo, su luz debe de ser para mi amo, aaahhh (desaparece y Venus cae al suelo)

Healer: VENUS (corre hacia ella y la toma en sus brazos antes de que toque el suelo) Venus, Venus por favor resiste … Mina no me puedes dejar, no ahora que regrese de nuevo a la tierra, Afrodita no te perderé otra vez

Byakko: Healer (se acercó ellos) permíteme (se arrodillo, tomo el brazo de Venus y transmitió un poco de su energía a Venus) estará bien, tu haz el resto

Healer: (la vio sin entender) que, no te entiendo

Byakko: sé que la amas, no te cierres y la pierdas por eso, abre tu corazón Yaten y ayúdala a regresar

Healer: (no entendiendo bien lo que quiso decirle, tomo la mano de Mina) por favor no me dejes, Mina yo te a

Venus: He-He-Healer

Healer: Venus estas bien

Venus: si, gracias

Healer: me tenías, digo nos tenías preocupados, puedes ponerte de pie (asintió poniéndose de pie ayudada por Healer)

Byakko: chicas no quiero interrumpir pero debemos ir con los demás y buscar al Príncipe

Venus: (sonrojada) si vamos, ya me siento mejor, gracias Healer … byakko gracias

Healer: por nada, vamos con los demás

* * *

Cerca de donde estaban puestas las mantas y las cestas del almuerzo se encontraban en batalla contra un demonio de viento, era totalmente de aire, sus ojos blancos, sus ropas platas … el demonio blaest. Darién, Serena y Hotaru luchaban contra el demonio con todas sus fuerzas aunque estas ya empezaban a disminuir y los demás aun no llegaban

Blaest: TORNADO

Saturn: REVOLUCION DE LA MUERTE

Blaest: VIENTOS HUARACANADOS

T. Mask: ESCUDO DORADO

Blaest: NIEVE TOXICA

Saturn: CAMPO DE ENERGIA

S. Moon: es muy fuerte

T. Mask: si podemos vencerla Sailor Moon, solo ten Fe

Saturn: debemos confiar, las demás no tardaran en llegar

S. Moon: si pero ese demonio ya casi nos derrota

T. Mask: debemos confiar como dice Sturn, ellas llegaran

Blaest: VIENTO TORMENTOSO (destruyendo la el campo de energía de Saturn que los protegía) no se ocultaran de mi

Saturn: nadie se oculta … REVOLUCION DE LA MUERTE

Blaest: NIEBLA (cubrió por completo el área donde estaban, y no les dejo oportunidad de ver)

T. Mask: no se separen chicas "rayos así es más fácil que nos ataque"

S. Moon: aaaahhh

T. Mask: SAILOR MOON!

Saturn: PRINCESAAA!

Blaest: (desapareció la niebla en cuanto capturo a Serena) ahora la Luz de tu Estrella será mía

Saturn: deja a mi Princesa

T. Mask: suéltala ahora mismo

Blaest: no, no lo hare … TORBELLINO NEGRO(introdujo a Serena en un enorme torbellino salido de la nada) SUCCION (y empezó a robarle la luz a Serena, mientras T. Mask y Saturn veían y se acercaban a atacar)

T. Mask: NOOO, RESPLANDOR DORADO

Saturn: REVOLUCION DE LA MUERTE

Blaest: esos ataques no me hacen ni cosquillas (vio a Serena) su compañera pronto ya no tendrá su Estrella, su luz es hermosa (Serena ya se veía pálida, blanca para ser más exactos decir, se estaba quedando sin su luz, y los demás aun no llegaban)

… ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

… INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER

… ESTRELLA DE TIGRE

… AVE DE FUEGO

… ESPADA DE JUSTICIA

… DRAGON SAGRADO

Todos los ataques llegaron en conjunto hacia el demonio para que así se debilitara y soltara a Sailor Moon, pero aunque los ataques llegaron a su objetivo y lo lastimaron el remolino aun tenia atrapada a Sailor Moon y le seguía quitando su luz

… TIERRA TIEMBLA

… REFLEJO SUBMARINO

… TIFON DE CRONOS

… VIENTO COSMICO

… LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ

Los demás llegaron, las Outers se dieron cuenta que algo ocultaba Kaoru cuando de la muñeca de este apareció un extraño brazalete que empezó a brillar (fue en el momento del ataque hacia Seiya y Akari) y ahora ahí estaban todos a excepción de Akari que seguía inconsciente y Seiya la recostó en el césped alejada del peligro

Blaest: no importa cuántos vengan (sonrió) su luz será mía y la de ustedes también

T. Mask: RESPLANDOR DORADO

Mercury: RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO

Mars: SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE

Venus: BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Neptiun: FLUJO DE AGUA SINFONICO

Saturn: REVOLUCION DE LA MUERTE

Blaest: TORBELLINO NEGRO (salió de debajo de los pies de las chicas atrapándolas … sonrió) ya son mías SUCCION

T. Mask: CUIDADOOO CHICAS

Healer: VENUS!

Maker: MERCURY!

Temis: MARS!

Uranus: NEPTIUN!

Plut: SATURN!

Seiryu, Byakko y Fighter: CHICAAASS!

Ya iban en su ayuda cuando lanzó un ataque que los debilito y los dejo inmovilizados

Fighter: AAAAGGGGRRRR

T. Mask: NOOOO SERENAAAA! (del cuerpo de esta salía una estrella que desprendía un hermoso brillo, cuando salió totalmente de su cuerpo Serena cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se volvía transparente … estaba muriendo y los demás no podían hacer nada pues se encontraban inmovilizados y algunas de sus amigas sufrirían su mismo destino, quien las ayudaría ahora)

Chicas y Guardianes: SAILOR MOOON!

Blaest: oh pero que bella estrella y su luz es hermosa (sosteniendo en sus manos la estrella de Serena, en color blanca con rosa en el centro, ella cayó a un lado cerca de unos arbustos)

… oh no Serena, estas bien (acercándose a ella) por favor respóndeme que te pasa

Serena: (cuando salió la estrella de su cuerpo perdió su transformación, abre los ojos para ver a quien le llama) que haces aquí … vete antes de … que ese demonio … te vea

… no, no me iré, que te pasa, porque estas transparente, no entiendo

Serena: ese demonio me atrapo … y me quito … mi luz y mi estrella … o al menos eso entendí … Akari tienes que irte … antes de que … te vea y … te haga lo mismo

Akari: no Serena, eres mi amiga, no me iré, yo te ayudare, no sé como pero te ayudare, y los demás donde están

Serena: no lo sé (mintiendo) … nos separamos … cuando apareció … ese demonio … escóndete aquí … te puede ver … con facilidad

Akari: está bien, me iré a ocultar, pero buscare (interrumpida por una presencia detrás de ella, mientras Blaest atormentaba a los demás se dio cuenta de la presencia de una luz de estrella muy singular cerca de la chica a quien le robo su luz, y fue a donde se encontraba)

T. Mask: Sailor Moon (llorando) porque … te he fallado, no pude protegerte Serena

Byakko: este no es el momento para lamentarnos Príncipe Endimión

Plut: pero como puedes hablarle así al Príncipe, acaso no tienes sentimientos

Byakko: si tengo sentimientos, pero si nos quedamos a lamentarnos, perderemos también a Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Saturn, Venus y Neptiun … por si se les olvidaba

Seiryu: debemos encontrar la manera de escapar de esta energía que nos inmoviliza … tal vez aun podamos ayudar a la Princesa Serena

Temis: debemos trabajar en equipo, como antes, ellas nos necesitan (viendo a las chicas y después al cuerpo de Serena) son nuestras amigas y compañeras

Hipnos: ese demonio dejo la estrella de Sailor Moon en ese campo de fuerza, solo tenemos que volver a movernos, recuperar su estrella y destruir a ese demonio para liberar a las chicas (mientras veían como salir de esa energía que los inmovilizaba Blaest encontraba a Akari hablando con Serena)

Blaest: (llego y se paró detrás de Akari) vaya, pero miren si aquí tenemos otra víctima más … (se quedó meditando) tú tienes una luz muy especial, ven aquí niña (trato de agarrar a Akari pero esta fue más rápida y se hizo a un lado) eres rápida (sonrió) juguemos entonces y la persiguió

Akari: AAAAAHHHH (corrió evitando que el demonio la atrapara) no, debo encontrar ayuda para Serena y también a los demás

Hipnos: pero que fue ese grito

Maker: ese grito mmm ese timbre de voz me parece conocido

Plut: Uranus tú crees que sea esa niña

Uranus: tal parece que ese demonio encontró a esa niña … maldición

Healer: no, ella no puede ser, no es (en ese momento venia saliendo de entre los arbustos Akari quien venía corriendo escapando del demonio que venía detrás de ella, casi alcanzándola)

Fighter: no … Akari (sintió que las fuerzas se le fueron al ver que el demonio la perseguía, tenía que hacer algo, no permitiría que le sucediera lo mismo que a Serena)

Akari: (viendo a las Sailors y los Guardianes, sintió un estremecimiento, los conocía lo sabía … pero quienes eran, no los recordaba … le dio un mareo que hizo que se tropezara y que Blaest aprovecho) auch mi rodilla, Sailors Scouts amm y ustedes no se quienes sean pero por favor ayuden a mi amiga Serena (lo decía desde donde estaba sentada en el césped)

Blaest: oh niña, ellos no te ayudaran, porque no se pueden mover

Akari: que, eso no es verdad

Blaest: sí, claro que es verdad … míralos (lanza unos rayos que los lastima)

Akari: NOOO DEJALOS, LOS LASTIMAS

Blaest: mmm los conoces (la toma de los hombros)

Akari: no, nunca los había visto "aunque sé que los conozco, pero de donde … quienes son" suéltame

Blaest: la joven con la que estabas quieres saber quién es

Akari: que, yo sé quién es, ella es mi amiga (forcejeando para que la soltara)

Blaest: si, pero también sabias que ella es (sonrisa maliciosa) Sai

… FURIA DEL DRAGON

… LUZ DEL CISNE

Blaest: qué y ahora quien me viene a molestar … CADENA INVERNAL (enredándola alrededor del cuerpo de Akari y dejándola suspendida en el aire) tú te quedas aquí … quienes son ustedes

… SOY UN GUARDIAN PROTEGIDO POR LA CONSTELACION DEL DRAGON … SOY EL GUARDIAN COSMICO DRACO

… Y YO SOY LA GUARDIANA PROTEGIDA POR LA CONSTELACION DEL CISNE … SOY LA GUARDIANA COSMICA CYGNUS

Draco: y te pedimos amablemente que sueltes a esos guerreros y a esa joven que acabas de capturar

Cygnus: o pelearas con nosotros

Blaest: jajajajajaja no me vengan con juegos, ustedes al igual que ellos no son nadie y no pueden vencerme

Cygnus: tu así lo quieres … LUZ DEL CISNE (dándole de lleno al demonio y debilitándolo un poco)

Blaest: NIEVE TOXICA

Draco: ESCUDO DRACO

Cygnus: podemos debilitarlo, hasta que estén libres, ellas no soportaran por mucho tiempo (mirando a las Sailor que se encontraban atrapadas en el torbellino mientras les quitaban su luz y su estrella)

Draco: y lo principal debemos ayudar al Príncipe y regresarle la estrella a la Princesa de la Luna

Cygnus: sabes que una vez que la estrella sale del cuerpo al igual que la luz, ya no se puede regresar … (bajo la mirada) solo ella puede hacerlo

Draco: si, pero la Princesa no está aquí y debemos hacer lo posible por que la Princesa de la Luna no muera … además Darién moriría si Serena muere

Cygnus: si, sin contar que ellas no soportarían tampoco su perdida

Draco: lo sé, vamos

Blaest: VIENTOS HUARACANADOS

Draco: RAYO COSMICO

Blaest: VIENTOS TORMENTOSOS

Cygnus: BRILLO DE CISNE

Draco: FLECHA COSMICA DEL DRAGON (el ataque dio directo en el pecho del demonio haciendo que se liberaran los demás y se debilitara el torbellino que tenía capturadas a las chicas) listo los chicos y las Sailors ya están libres solo faltan las chicas, liberarlas de ese torbellino

Blaest: no, malditos

Cygnus: LANZA ESTELAR DEL CISNE (y le volvió a dar en el pecho y al igual que antes las chicas atrapadas en el torbellino cayeron libres y débiles) listo ya están libres

Blaest: nooo, ellas son mías

Draco: MURO COSMICO (protegieron a todos, todos estaban libres, todos menos una … Akari aún seguía atrapada)

Blaest: no importa, aún tengo a una linda jovencita aquí (señalando a Akari) y ya tengo la luz de una estrella (señalando una estrella brillante encerrada dentro de una burbuja de aire) me llevare ambas … lástima que su amiga morirá (viendo a Serena) no sobrevivirá sin su estrella … si las quieren de vuelta yo les diré donde nos veremos … adiós Guerreros (desapareciendo con la estrella de Serena y con Akari)

Fighter: NOOOOOO AKARIIIII!

T. Mask: SERENAAAA! (llego hasta donde se encontraba su cuerpo ya casi transparente, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a unos pasos de donde estaban ellos) mi Princesa, perdóname te falle (le decía llorando a una Serena inconsciente, los Guardianes llegan detrás suyo)

Draco: aún se puede salvar a la Princesa Serenity

Cygnus: mientras su energía la mantendrá con vida

T. Mask: QUE! Que dicen

Draco: que el Cristal Dorado puede darle a la Princesa la luz que le fue arrebatada, solo hasta que su Estrella y su Luz sean devueltos

Cygnus: nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar su estrella, usted mantenga con vida a su futura reina

Uranus: nosotros iremos con ustedes, tengo cuentas que arreglar con ese demonio

Cygnus: no puedo impedir que vayan, pero están débiles por la lucha, así que les recomiendo que descansen, hasta que nos diga en donde tiene la estrella de su Princesa y a esa joven que … al parecer es muy importante para ustedes, por lo tanto descansen y recuperen sus energías

Healer: y quienes son ustedes

Hypnos: Draco y Cygnus, compañeros y también Guardianes al servicio de la Princesa

* * *

.

.

wooow LA LUZ Y LA ESTRELLA de Serena fueron robadas y ella esta muriendo, por favor no nos maten que si lo hacen entonces si se muere, ... y que me dicen de Akari secuestrada por el demonio y a ella también le quiere robar su luz y su estrella, y las chicas están débiles pero ... se recuperaran antes de que ... el demonio les diga donde tiene la luz y la estrella de Serena y donde tiene a Akari? síganos leyendo y entérense de lo que pasara ...

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**NOTA: SI AL INICIO DEL FIC RESPONDEMOS ALGUNOS REVIEWS Y ENTRE ELLOS NO ESTAN USTEDES, NO ES PORQUE NO QUERAMOS, ES PORQUE LOS REVIEWS QUE RESPONDEMOS AQUI, NO LES PODEMOS ENVIAR SU RESPUESTA VIA FIC Y A LOS OTROS SI ... POR ENTENDERNOS GRACIAS**

**SEILENE … ELI**


	13. Cap12 Salvemos la vida de Serena y Akari

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 12 Salvemos la vida de Serena y rescatemos a Akari**

.

.

.

Después de que el demonio Blaest haya desaparecido con la luz y la estrella de Serena y con Akari, los Guardianes, las Sailors ya un poco recuperadas, las Stars Lights y T. Mask planeaban como recuperar la estrella de Serena junto con su luz y como rescatar a Akari y eliminar lenta y dolorosamente a ese demonio. Todos comentaban lo que harían o más bien gritaban porque no se ponían de acuerdo, cuando una débil voz resonó de entre todos haciéndolos callar con sus palabras

Hotaru: YA BASTAAAA! (ya todos no tenían su transformación y los 2 Guardianes nuevos se marcharon quedándose de ver en el templo de Ray al siguiente día)

Haruka: Hotaru

Hotaru: mientras ustedes siguen aquí discutiendo sin ponerse de acuerdo, la vida de 2 de nuestras personas más preciadas está en peligro (sus ojos se humedecieron) que no entienden que Serena puede morir si no tiene su Estrella como dijo ese demonio, y que Akari puede correr el mismo destino que ella entre más tiempo este con el demonio, la Princesa dijo que nos uniéramos más, sabía que nos enfrentaríamos a pruebas muy fuertes que harían peligrar la amistad que tenemos, pero mientras tengamos confianza y fe en que todo saldrá bien, podremos superar lo que sea, no podemos desconfiar de nuestros amigos, ellas nos necesitan y si ustedes no son capaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias … no se pueden llamar a sí mismas o mismos Sailors Scouts, Sailors Stars Lights o Guardianes

Setsuna: Ho-Hotaru

Hotaru: solo si realmente pueden dejar sus diferencias de lado para ver por el bien de los demás son dignas y dignos guerreros de la luz

Mizuki: me sorprendes Hotaru, lo recordaste

Todos: QUEEEE

Umi: si, eso es lo que decía una persona muy especial, muchos lograban convertirse en Sailors pero su corazón no era lo suficientemente puro como para servir en la guardia de la Princesa, que es lo que deseaban, entonces siempre se les decía eso, cuando aprendan a dejar de lado las diferencias y aprendan a ver por los demás antes que por ustedes mismos es entonces cuando su corazón cambiara y un Guardián serás

Nicholas: pero debía de ser algo desinteresado y no por llegar a ser un guardián, era el error que siempre cometían

Hotaru: (se encontraba sostenida de un árbol) solo dije la verdad, yo no voy a permitir que mi Princesa muera y que mi mejor amiga tenga el mismo destino (resbala su mano y casi caía de no ser por unos brazos que la sostuvieron y la ayudaron a enderezarse)

Seiya: (con un brazo de Hotaru por su espalda y el pasándole su brazo por debajo de los suyos) te tengo, yo te ayudare, no permitiré que dañe a Akari ni que Serena muera

Hotaru: gracias … Príncipe

Seiya: (negando) solo soy Seiya, está bien (asintió)

Haruka: (tocando el hombro de Seiya) yo también ayudare, Hotaru tiene razón debemos dejar de lado de una vez por todas nuestras diferencias, no podemos estar así, nos necesitan (con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano con el puño cerrado a la altura del corazón) serviremos y protegeremos de nuevo a nuestro Príncipe, encontraremos juntos a la Princesa y acabaremos con el enemigo

Setsuna: no permitiremos que sufran el mismo destino que en el pasado, los protegeremos

Seiya: gracias, chicas, juntos lograremos encontrar a la Princesa y acabar con el enemigo …. Ahora debemos ver cómo salvar a Serena y Akari, debemos planearlo muy bien

* * *

Y así después de tan emotivas palabras por parte de Hotaru que hicieron recapacitar a nuestros amigos, se pusieron a planear lo que harían en cuanto les llegara la ubicación del demonio, y hablando del demonio este se encontraba en una bodega abandonada cerca del muelle, planeando como destruir a nuestros amigos antes de ir a entregarle la luz de la estrella a su amo

Akari: suéltame, cosa fea, déjame ir

Blaest: no no no no no jovencita esas Sailors te tienen mucho aprecio y eso las llevara a mi trampa

Akari: que les haras, las Sailors acabaran contigo

Blaest: eso, es muy difícil … mi amo me creo mucho más poderoso e inteligente que a los demás, por eso los destruyeron con tanta facilidad y a mi … no acabaran conmigo tan fácil (se aleja de ahí dejando a Akari pensativa)

Akari: oh no, que hare debo ayudar a las Sailors Scouts y a esos otros Guerreros … porque siento que los conozco a todos, me parecen tan familiares pero no se

Blaest: bueno jovencita es hora del show

Akari: que, acaso me usaras de carnada, me llevaras contigo

Blaest: no, no soy un demonio tonto, tu veras todo desde aquí, veras como destruyo a tus héroes y después venderé a matarte

Akari: que (tratando de controlar su miedo) pero que dices

Blaest: si, te eliminare como lo hice con tu amiguita (ya desapareciendo) te llevaras una sorpresa al saber quiénes son jajajajajajajajajajaja

Akari: que, no entiendo, como que quienes son, oh por favor Dios ayúdalos, debo salir de aquí (trataba inútilmente de salir de la prisión en la que la había encerrado el demonio, este uso su fuerza para meter a Akari en una caja de acero a la que le creo barrotes, Akari solo podía estar a lo mucho hincada o sentada, no podía pararse pues la caja no era demasiado grande)

* * *

El demonio llego al mismo parque donde el día anterior se había enfrentado a las Sailors, creo una esfera de energía oscura para que estas sintieran la maldad y acudieran. Nuestros amigos se encontraban en el templo Hikawa ultimando detalles de lo que harían con el enemigo cuando volviera a aparecer, Serena estaba en el departamento de Darién acompañados de Mizuki en caso de que el enemigo quisiera atacarlos, las chicas no quisieron quedarse pues según ellas ya se sentían mejor, todos conversaban y planeaban lo que harían

Taiki: yo sigo insistiendo en que debieron quedarse, aún no están recuperadas como para enfrentarse de nuevo al enemigo

Ray: estamos bien, al menos yo me siento bien, además quiero saldar cuentas pendientes con ese demonio

Yaten: pero como serán testarudas, si el enemigo vuelve con más fuerza no podremos estar luchando y cuidar de ustedes al mismo tiempo

Mina: no necesitamos que nos cuiden Yaten, somos guerreras y sin importar lo que pase nosotras iremos y pelearemos a su lado hombro con hombro

Yaten: no es por cuidarlas Mina, es por su bienestar, aún están débiles, no han recuperado por completo su energía

Mina: pero estaremos bien, nuestro deber es

Yaten: que no entiendes que puedes morir, estuviste a punto de morir, quieres lo mismo de nuevo (se aleja enojado)

Mina: Yaten (lo ve alejarse e intenta ir tras el pero Seiya la detiene)

Seiya: déjalo que se tranquilize

Mina: pero no entiendo, porque reacciona así, acaso Yaten

Taiki: son sus amigas Mina, ayer todos nos preocupamos

Haruka: si, además tiene razón, ustedes no tienen que ir, ayer ese demonio casi les quita su estrella como a cabeza de bombón

Michiru: pero nosotras queremos ir

Hotaru: yo tengo que vengarme de ese demonio, mi mejor amiga está en sus garras y no sé si aún viva y mi Princesa está muriendo por su culpa

Setsuna: Hotaru cálmate, todo estará bien, la Princesa estará bien

Amy: si debes tener fe en que Serena saldrá adelante

Ray: hemos superado cosas peores, juntos

Lita: y de todo salimos adelante y vivos, porque tenemos fe

Mina: en que lo lograremos

Hotaru: gracias chicas, por eso Serena las quiere mucho, porque siempre la animan

Nicholas: si vamos a enfrentarnos al enemigo, no debemos hacerlo con odio ni por venganza o perderemos la batalla

Todos: QUEEEEE

Nicholas: si, si lo enfrentaremos será para librar al mundo de la maldad, pero no por venganza, ni con odio, el enemigo se alimenta de esto mismo y si en sus corazones llevan aunque sea un poco, perderemos la batalla

Setsuna: ahora entiendo porque la Princesa es un alma extremadamente pura

Amy: si, porque nunca tuvo contacto con las personas, hasta el día de su coronación

Lita: porque la vigilaban día y noche y no dejaban que nadie la tocara

Nicholas: la Princesa es muy bondadosa, ella no ve a quien ayuda, solo lo ayuda porque lo necesita y porque quiere, pero esa persona puede tener sentimientos negativos, un alma negra, maldad en su corazón y aun así ella lo ayuda y la persona en cambio puede agradecerle y ser buena o puede llegar a dañarla

Mina: alguna vez paso, que alguien intentara dañarla después que ella ayudara

Nicholas: si, fue con un joven, uno de nosotros se opuso a toda costa a que la Princesa fuera a visitarlo, normalmente la iban a buscar y se nos hizo raro que la familia pidiera que la Princesa lo fuera a ver, antes que ella fuera mandamos a un Daiyin un Guardián del Bosque Blanco a que visitara al joven y nos dijera si era seguro que la Princesa acudiera, el Daiyin nos dijo que no sentía maldad alguna, pero que no estaba de acuerdo que la Princesa saliera del palacio y acudiera a la casa del joven a verlo

Lita: pero si les dijo que era seguro que la Princesa acudiera

Nicholas: si, pero aun así, aun con las oposiciones la Princesa acudiría y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, así que era mejor que la acompañáramos para estar más tranquilos pues el Daiyin nos dijo que aunque no sintió maldad alguna si sintió una energía extraña, cuando la Princesa fue a visitarlo nosotros esperamos a fuera para recorrer el área e identificar las energías, en el momento en que la Princesa entro a la habitación del joven fue cuando la energía maligna se disparó un momento, entramos a sacarla pero nos fue imposible la habitación estaba sellada y la familia del joven inconsciente en una de las habitaciones

Mina: y que paso después

Nicholas: la Princesa se encontraba sola con él en la habitación y aunque la Princesa sabe defenderse aun así nos preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera encerrada con un poseído y lo que pudiera hacerle, después de un buen tiempo salió la Princesa, el joven se encontraba bien no sabemos lo que paso pero en cuanto salimos de la casa y estábamos por irnos … la Princesa perdió el conocimiento, debió de arriesgarse como siempre lo hace por una vida (sonrió de lado) nunca cambiara, después de eso duro inconsciente 1 semana y ya no dejaron que saliera de palacio en un tiempo

Amy: vaya eso sí que es increíble, lo que hizo fue valiente pero se arriesgó demasiado

Mientras ellos hablaban Umi salió a buscar a Yaten para conversar sobre lo que sucedió entre la plática de hace un momento entre él y Mina

Umi: hola Yaten

Yaten: que quieres

Umi: nada, acaso no puedo venir a saludarte

Yaten: mmm

Umi: está bien, porque no le dices a Mina tus sentimientos

Yaten: no sé de qué hablas

Umi: aja ¬¬ si tú lo dices

Yaten: ach cree lo que tú quieras

Umi: Yaten, porque no le dices de una vez tus sentimientos a Mina, hace rato te preocupaste mucho por ella y estoy segura que lo noto

Yaten: yo solo me preocupe por una amiga

Umi: ya deja de lado tu orgullo y demuestra tus sentimientos

Yaten: (se acerca a ella y la señala con el dedo) escúchame bien, tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida, el hecho de que nos conozcamos desde el pasado no significa que tengas todo el derecho para venir y meterte en la vida de los demás … así que déjame en paz (se aleja de ella y se va a donde están los demás)

Umi: ay Yaten como hacerte entender (mirando hacia el cielo) algo se me tiene que ocurrir

Ya con todos los demás estaban repasando lo que harían cuando sintieron el brote de energía oscura Amy de inmediato saco su computadora localizando las coordenadas y no creía en donde era

Umi: que pasa Amy porque te pusiste más pálida, donde se localiza

Amy: no creerán donde es

Ray: pues si no nos dices no

Amy: es en el Parque de las Rosas

Haruka: ese maldito se atrevió a regresar al mismo lugar del ataque anterior

Seiya: no importa a donde haya venido, lo que importa es salvar la vida de Serena y rescatar a Akari

Umi: el Príncipe tiene razón vamos por ese demonio amigos

Todos: SI (se transformaron y fueron hacia el parque, llegaron cuando el demonio se encontraba terminando de colocar en una esfera de viento a una falsa Akari junto con la estrella y la luz de Serena, pero eso nuestros amigos no lo sabían)

Plut: entréganos la estrella de Sailor Moon

Fighter: deja libre a Akari

Blaest: jajajajaja vengan por ellas y libérenlas … si pueden (nuestros amigos luchaban con el demonio tratando de salvar una estrella y una Akari falsa, y la verdadera ya casi salía de su encierro sin saber lo que ocurria con sus amigos)

Uranus: maldición, no podemos llegar a esa esfera

Mercury: debemos coordinar nuestros ataques y dividirnos, así podremos obtener la ventaja

Maker: y cuando logremos el rescate atacaremos con todo nuestro poder

Healer: si ese maldito demonio o es muy astuto o muy cobarde cada que atacamos utiliza la esfera como escudo

Temis: por eso es primordial separar al demonio de la esfera y mientras un grupo lo ataca el otro hace el rescate

Byakko: bueno chicos dividámonos Healer, Venus, Júpiter, Uranus, Neptiun, Plut nosotros atacaremos al demonio

Temis: entonces conmigo vienen Mars, Saturn, Fighter, Maker, Mercury nosotros haremos el rescate, bueno ya hechos los equipos andando

Así cada grupo fue a hacer su trabajo después de un rato no obtenían resultados pues el demonio no se alejaba de la esfera, ya se encontraban agotados más las chicas por el desgaste de energía del día anterior fue en ese momento que llegaron Hipnos, Draco y Cygnus y se les unieron, los dos primeros donde Byakko y la última con Temis. Y con Akari está ya salía de donde el demonio la dejo encerrada ahora como sacaría lo que le quito a Serena de esa esfera que flotaba

* * *

Akari: listo ya estoy fuer, pero ahora como recupero esa estrella que le pertenece a Serena (viéndola dentro de la esfera) debo tratar (acerco sus manos y recibió una especie de descarga) aaaaahhhh no-no-no me rendiré, mi amiga me necesita (volvió a tomar la esfera, recibió la misma descarga pero no la soltaba, iba produciendo un brillo que debilitaba el campo que protegía la estrella, hasta que) amiga Serena…te pro..metí…que te sal…te sal…TE SALVARIIAAA (desapareció la esfera que protegía la estrella de Serena, ahora Akari la tenía en sus manos) te salvare a…amiga (malherida corrió hacia donde el día anterior estaban) rayos pero donde estoy (viendo a todos lados) tomare un taxi (lo tomo y pidió que la dejara en el parque, el chofer cuando la vio pensó que la habían asaltado y le iba haciendo preguntas como si se sentía, si sabía dónde estaba, si quería ir a la policía, etc., pero a todo le dijo que se encontraba bien y que solo la dejara donde le pidió, que era muy amable en preocuparse, la dejo donde pidió le pago al señor pero este no acepto el dinero solo le pidió que se cuidara, le agradeció y le dijo que así lo haría y le sonrió y se fue) donde están (escucho la voz del demonio) es por aquí (corrió en esa dirección y ahí los vio, pero no vio a Serena, el demonio tenía una imagen falsa de ella y la estrella de su amiga y esas Sailor iban a una trampa)

Blaest: saben me estoy divirtiendo mucho, pero es momento de acabar con ustedes TORBELLINO (el ataque se dirigió a nuestros amigos, a los que lo atacaban como a quienes iban hacia la esfera y los junto a todos) TORNADOS MORTALES (uno ataco desde arriba y el otro en tierra dejándolos agotados) ahora el golpe final HUMO TOXICO … MUERTE LENTA (empezó a aparecer un humo entre negro y verde que salía desde los pies del demonio y los rodeo empezándolos a asfixiar, Akari se asustó al ver la escena que corrió hasta donde estaban y se interpuso entre ellos y el demonio, los chicos al verla se sorprendieron, por lo que hacía, las condiciones en que estaba y que traía la estrella de Serena en sus manos)

Akari: DEJALOS!

Blaest: mm pero como saliste, no importa, dime quieres morir como ellos … quítate

Akari: NO … NO ME QUITARE … DEJALOS

Blaest: tienes algo mío, entrégamelo

Akari: DEJALOS IR

Blaest: no tengo por qué obedecerte … entrégame esa estrella

Akari: no tengo porque obedecerte, esta estrella no te pertenece

Blaest: entrégamela niña, sabes que de igual forma te la quitare de tus manos

Akari: no te la entregare

Blaest: sabes … ellos no tienen mucho tiempo

Akari: que (viendo a las Sailors y los Guardianes que estaban pálidos) DEJALOS IR, DEJALOS IR

Blaest: dame la estrella y los dejo ir

Akari: NO, NUNCA, JAMAS TE LA DARE! … MI AMIGA MORIRA SIN ELLA

Blaest: bueno o podemos hacer algo mas

Akari: que, algo más, que quieres decir

Blaest: si no quieres que tu amiga muera le puedo dar vida

Akari: QUEEE

Blaest: si niña, puedo impedir que tu amiga muera aun sin tener su estrella

Akari: qué clase de vida es esa

Blaest: va a servir a mi amo

Akari: alguien como tu (enojada)

Blaest: mmm sí, porque no

Akari: NO, ELLA JAMAS QUERIA SER COMO QUIEN LE ARREBATO SU VIDA

Blaest: oh vamos niña, no tenemos mucho tiempo y tus amigos tampoco lo tienen

Akari: TU ERES UN SER SIN ALMA, SIN CORAZON, TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLOS, LES PUSISTE UNA TRAMPA Y SOLO FUE DE LA UNICA MANERA QUE LLEVAS UNA VENTAJA … PERO NO HAS GANADO

Blaest: yo creo que ya he ganado niña

Akari: yo no lo creo

Blaest: me deshice del estorbo de mi amo, ahora el podrá buscar su objetivo

Akari: deja libres a mis amigos

Blaest: las Sailors son tus amigos

Akari: son amigos de todos

Blaest: cursilerías, ya dame esa estrella niña

Akari: NO, NO TE LA DARE

Blaest: mira hare un trato contigo

Akari: qué clase de trato

Blaest: dejare ir a las Sailors e incluso que se lleven la estrella de tu amiga

Akari: en serio haras eso

Blaest: si, a cambio de la tuya

Akari: (tocándose el pecho) de mi estrella

Blaest: si niña, dame tu estrella y ellos son libres

Fighter: no-no-NOOO AKARIII NO ACEPTES

Akari: que (volteo a verla) porque, porque no aceptaría

Saturn: cómo vas a cambiar tu vida por nosotros

Akari: porque siento que los conozco, además fuera de eso ustedes salvan al planeta y (tocándose el pecho y bajando la vista) si es necesario mi sacrificio para salvar otra vida (los voltea a ver) con gusto lo hare … tomen (les arroja la estrella de Serena) vean que mi amiga Serena la reciba, le prometí que la salvaría a como diera lugar

Blaest: que tierna baaahh

Akari: estoy lista demonio (extendió sus brazos y una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla al pronunciar el nombre de la persona que no volvería a ver nuevamente) Seiya

Blaest: no te muevas … esto no te dolerá … será rápido … BURBUJA DE SUCCION (una burbuja mediana que se dirigía a su pecho extrayendo así la estrella y su luz)

Fighter: NOOOOO AKARIIIII!

Todos: AKARIIIIIII!

Blaest: (sonrisa de lado) ya es mía

* * *

.

.

.

aaaahhhhhh nooooooo AKARIIII no puede ser acaso ese maldito demonio se saldrá con la suya, Akari perderá su estrella y su luz y nadie hara nada oh noooo

bueno si quieren saber lo que sucede no dejen de seguirnos

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**SEILENE … ELI**


	14. Cap 13 Quien eres tu

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON Y MILES DE DISCULPAS EN TODOS LOS IDIOMAS EXISTENTES ... NO PUDIMOS ACTUALIZAR ANTES PORQUE ANDABAMOS EN UN RETIRO ESPIRITUAL, NOS FUIMOS A ENCONTRAR CON NUESTRO YO INTERNO AMMM - Eli**

**EN SERIOOO, ESO NI TU TE LA CREES ¬¬ ... TE FUISTE DE VACACIONES - Seilene**

**BUENO SI, PERO ALLA CELEBRE MI ANIVERSARIO DE BODAS, AUNQUE ME VINE MALITA - Eli**

**PUES FELICIDADES Y ESO DE MALITA PORQUE, QUE TE PASO - Seilene**

**DESDE EL MARTES QUE ANDO CON DOLOR DE ESTOMAGO, YA TOME PASTILLAS SIRVE SER ENFERMERA JAJAJA PERO AYYY NOS PASO DE TODO, NOS INUNDAMOS, NOS CAYO UNA TROMBA, PASAMOS POR CALLES MEGA INUNDADAS QUE PARECIAN RIOS DESBORDADOS ... NOS PASO DE TODO PERO AQUI ESTAMOS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA - Eli**

**YA ERA HORA, TE ESTABAS TARDANDO Y QUE BUENO QUE SE CONTINUARA DESPUES DE TU FUGA Y TU VIVENCIA EXTREMA AHORA SI A TRABAJAR - Seilene**

**BUENO YA NO ME REGAÑES, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE A DONDE FUI NO HUBIERA INTERNET, SI VIERAS EL MARTIRIO QUE PASE SIN EL Y SIN LOS PROGRAMAS DE NAT GEO, DISCOVERY, ANIMAL PLANET, HISTORY CHANNEL - Eli**

**CEREBRITO .. YA CALMATE MEJOR DEJEMOS QUE NUESTROS AMIGOS CONTINUEN CON LA HISTORIA, QUE ESPERARON DEMASIADO - Seilene**

**OK OK AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE NUESTRA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA ESPEREMOS LES GUSTE DESPUES DE LA ESPERA ... MIL PERDONES DE NUEVO - Eli**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 13 Quien eres tu**

.

.

.

Saturn: CAMPO DE ENERGIAAAA (con sus pocas fuerzas utilizo su campo de energía y protegio a Akari antes de que el ataque llegara)

Blaest: QUEEEE NOOOO …. MUERAAANN (mando una serie de rayos y descargas que los atacaban continuamente)

Akari: NOOOOO DEJALOS (viendo detrás del campo de energía de Saturn) BASTA POR FAVOR … (un rayo se dirigía hacia Saturn)

Blaest: tu maldita Sailor (señalando a Saturn) moriras primero … entrégame la luz de tu estrella … BURBUJA DE SUCCION

Akari: (al ver que Saturn seria eliminada) NOOOOO POR FAVOR … DEJALOS YA BASTAAAAA … HOTARUUU (y un extraño brillo la cubrió dejando libres y a salvo a las Sailor y los Guardianes, deshizo el ataque del demonio y cuando lo vio)

Blaest: quien eres niña

Akari: tu peor pesadilla (levanto su mano y con la palma hacia arriba la dirigio hacia el) ahora volveras a ser como antes … ESTELA COSMICA (un brillo se formo en su palma y se dirigio al demonio envolviéndolo en una especia de capullo, después de que este desapareciera solo quedo la figura traslucida de una Sailor que le sonrio para después desaparecer) ahora ustedes (se dirigio a nuestros amigos) CURACION CELESTIAL (los sano totalmente, tomo la estrella de Serena) QUE LA LUZ ENCUENTRE AL DUEÑO DE SU ESTRELLA … SOPLO DE VIDA (y esta se fue brillando rumbo al departamento de Darien)

Uranus: quien eres

Saturn: acaso tu eres

Fighter: Akari aun eres tu

Mars: eres la Princesa que buscamos

Hipnos: Akari, estas bien, tranquila

Akari: yo..yo (se tomo la cabeza con las manos) me duele … me duele … aaaaaahhhh (cayo desmayada)

Hipnos: Akariii

Fighter: Akariii (este fue mas rápido que Hipnos y ya la tenia en sus brazos) Akari, por favor despierta

Mercury: (llegando a su lado y viendola) parece que solo esta desmayada

Mars: pues después de lo que le sucedió, y lo que hizo con justa razón

Yaten: yo solo quiero saber quien es y como es que tu la conoces (señalando a Hipnos)

Uranus: es verdad, ustedes no la conocían hasta apenas ayer que ese demonio se la llevo y hace un momento le hablaste con tanta familiaridad

Fighter: este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar, debemos ir a ver como esta Serena y ver por Akari

Maker: fighter tiene razón debemos seguir con esta platica en otro momento y no aquí

Mercury: Akari aunque este desmayada debemos ver por su salud y debemos ver si Serena recibió su estrella

Uranus: esta bien, pero seguiremos esta conversación en donde se encuentra Serena … y ustedes nos seguirán (señalando a Hipnos, Draco y Cygnus)

Hipnos: esta bien, como quieras "bueno tarde o temprano se enterarían, pero no ahora, aun no es el momento"

Jupiter: y como nos iremos todos

Cygnus: permitanos ayudarlos, solo piensen en su amiga y nos transportaremos a donde esta

Venus: increíble pueden usar teletransportacion aunque no estén juntos

Hipnos: si, solo que no podemos utilizarlo varias veces ni por mucho tiempo pues agota nuestra energía, y aun no hemos recuperado por completo nuestros poderes y la Princesa aun no se encuentra con nosotros

Mars: entonces mientras no aparezca la Princesa, ustedes tienen su poder limitado

Cygnus: si, con ella despierta y a nuestro lado somos mas fuertes, es por eso que el enemigo nos toma por sorpresa y nos debilita

Uranus: entonces no son tan fuertes, podemos vencerlos nosotras también

Cygnus: no, aun somos mas fuertes que ustedes

Saturn: bueno es mejor que vayamos con la Princesa y llevemos a Akari para que descanse, ahí hablaremos mejor

Draco: prepárense, piensen en su Princesa (asi lo hicieron, todo cerraron sus ojos y desaparecieron del parque en un destello de luz y reaparecieron en el departamento de Darien en el mismo destello de luz)

Seiryu: hola chicos (empezando a desaparecer el destello)

Uranus: como sabias que eramos nosotros

Seiryu: (levantando sus hombros en señal de despreocupacion) fácil, puedo reconocer la esencia y energía de mis compañeros, si vienen por Serena esta bien

Plut: como lo sabes, su estrella

Darien: si, su estrella vino en un rayo de luz, la ilumino y se introdujo en ella, ahora esta descansando, pero que están haciendo todos aquí, que paso (ve lo malherida que esta Akari) que le paso

Saturn: le hizo frente al enemigo para salvarnos la vida a todos

Plut: pero lo mas importante, fue ella quien rescato y devolvió la estrella y la luz de Serena

Darien: (sorprendido) que, pero como

Neptiun: lo mismo queremos saber nosotras (viendo los Guardianes)

Hipnos: (suspirando) chicos no hace falta que se oculten, esta bien que se enteren, de todas formas lo sabran (viendo a Draco y Cygnus) ustedes me conocen Sailors Scouts, Stars Lights, Endimion, conozco a la perfeccion a Akari y he estado cerca de ustedes durante un tiempo (procesaban la información no sabían de quien hablaban hasta que)

Mercury: (meditando) dices que conoces a Akari muy bien y que has estado entre nosotros un tiempo entonces eso quiere decir que tu eres …. Kaoru!

Hipnos: (le sonrio) nunca me fallas querida Amy (cerro sus ojos y un resplandor lo cubrió, a todos les parecio ver que un par de alas salían y lo envolvían en un capullo para desaparecer y dejar a Kaoru) si, soy Kaoru

Mars: por eso siempre aparecías en cada batalla y protegias mucho a Akari

Kaoru: pero parece que no lo suficiente (al verla aun en los brazos de Seiya malherida)

Cygnus: a veces no podemos estar en todas partes, lo principal es que esta viva

Kaoru: lo se, pero yo si debo estar en todas partes en las que ella este (los chicos los oian pero no entendían el porque de esa platica, luego les preguntarían, ahora querían saber quienes eran ellos)

Healer: y quienes son ustedes

Draco: nosotros siempre hemos estado a su lado, durante años

Todos: QUEEEE

Cygnus: si, los conocemos desde hace años

Venus: pero quienes son

Draco: ya lo verán (al igual que Hipnos un resplandor los cubrió, un par de alas los envolvieron como capullo y cuando desaparecieron dejaron en su lugar a los hermanos Furuhata)

Jupiter: ANDREWWW!

Mercury: UNAZUKI

Andrew: hola como están

Unazuki: hola chicas, chicos

Venus: no puedo creerlo

Mars: si, quien lo hubiera pensado de ustedes

Darien: quien lo hubiera imaginado de ti amigo

Uranus: esta bien, ya sabemos quienes son ustedes, pero quien es Akari

Darien: oh si (reaccionando) perdón, recuestala aquí Seiya (la llevaron a una habitación y después de que Darien la vio y dijo lo mismo que Amy salieron a reunirse con los demás, ya todos se habían quitado sus transformaciones)

Hotaru: Darien

Darien: no te preocupes Hotaru esta bien, solo esta desmayada, necesita descansar

Haruka: ahora si, nos diran quien es

Mina: Akari es la Princesa

Kaoru: (negando) no, Akari al igual que nosotros es un Guardian solo que muy diferente a como somos

Setsuna: que quieres decir

Kaoru: Akari es una Arconte

Taiki: una Arconte

Kaoru: si, los Arcontes son seres superiores enviados para proteger, juzgar o castigar, son seres celestiales están muy por encima de nosotros, quienes protegían a la Princesa eran 4 Arcontes, 2 mujeres y 2 hombres, una de las Arcontes era quien se hacia pasar por la Princesa cuando ella no estaba en condiciones

Amy: si dices que castigan entonces deben de ser

Nicholas: no, los Arcontes son puros, en ellos no existe la maldad, no pelean a menos que sea necesario, Akari es la Arconte que tomaba el lugar de la Princesa cuando esta no se encontraba en condiciones para salir, ellos no son malos, en ellos solo existe la bondad y la pureza

Michiru: y quien los envio

Kaoru: cuando se creo el cosmo y el cielo, ellos fueron creados para proteger la vida, en este caso a la Princesa, cuando ella duerme ellos no lo hacen del todo pues conservan algunos recuerdos y siempre se encuentran cerca de la Princesa para protegerla, pero en esta era no lo se Akari los ha protegido inconscientemente como la Princesa se los pidió

Setsuna: entonces debemos observar bien a Akari, asi sabremos si estamos cerca de la Princesa

Umi: si pero recuerden lo que ella dijo, antes si los Arcontes estaban o aparecían cerca de ella en su despertar o cuando dormia, en esos momentos el enemigo no estaba tan al acecho como en esta era

Mizuki: la Princesa dijo que ella no nos dejaría solos, pero que por el momento no nos decía donde estaba porque era peligroso

Seiya: pero esta mas cerca de lo que pensamos, eso fue lo que dijo

Hotaru: chicos tenemos al Principe y a una Arconte, eso quiere decir que nos vamos acercando a la Princesa, sigamos adelante y no perdamos la esperanza, hoy una simple chica que sin saber lo que era se sacrifico por Serena y por nosotros para salvarnos, arriesgo su vida, dio su vida por la nuestra, eso es prueba que la Princesa esta cerca

Amy: Hotaru tiene razón, aun si Akari no fuera una Arconte, ella ya no estuviera con nosotros porque dio su vida por salvarnos, chicos sigamos unidos

Umi: los Guardianes vamos apareciendo, eso es buena señal

Darien: lo importante es que el enemigo no nos separe, que encontremos a la Princesa antes que ellos y los derrotemos

Serena: Darien, chicas, chicos … Kaoru, Andrew, Unazuki que hacen aquí

Darien: amor debes descansar

Serena: no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, pero que hacen ustedes aquí (viendo a Kaoru, Andrew y Unazuki)

Darien: bueno amor, lo que pasa es que ellos también son Guardianes

Serena: (sorprendida) QUEEEE

Unazuki: si Serena o quiero decir Princesa Serenity … soy Cygnus

Andrew: y yo soy Draco

Kaoru: y yo Hipnos

Serena: pero como, entonces Akari … ella es la Princesa

Taiki: no, ella es una Arconte

Serena: una que (no entendiendo, mientras le explicaban a Serena todo lo ocurrido tanto de la pelea como de la platica, en el cuarto donde descansaba Akari ella soñaba al parecer algo no muy agradable)

* * *

…..SUEÑO AKARI…..…

Akari se encontraba en un valle, donde al parecer se había librado una batalla, pues había algunos cuerpos sin vida observo bien y eran algunos de sus amigos, lloro desconsoladamente, siguió caminando hasta que una vista la detuvo el cielo, las estrellas del cosmo se veian hermosas sintió pasos a su espalda pero no volteo a ver ni le dio miedo sabia quien era, la persona llego a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro

… no deberías de estar aquí, es muy peligroso

Akari: no me importa, acaso no ves todas las vidas que se han perdido … por mi culpa

… no es tu culpa, sabes que no lo es, no te culpes

Akari: si lo es, no tenían porque haber salido a luchar, porque defender algo que no tiene el poder para protegerlos

… (la voltea para verla) calla, no digas eso, tu puedes defenderlos eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas

Akari: no es verdad, solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien

… claro que no, yo confio en ti

Akari: no soy tan fuerte, ni en los entrenamientos los superaba

… porque no te gustan las batallas, siempre ha sido asi, suprimes tus poderes y no los dejas salir, sabes que eres muy poderosa cada vez te haces mas fuerte … solo termina de despertar

Akari: pero yo

… (la abraza) no te preocupes yo confio en ti, todos confiamos en ti, tu lo lograras

… miren a quien me encontré

… (poniendo a Akari detrás de el) que quieres aquí

… mmm pues que será, déjame ver, a ya se … TU VIDA (señalandolo) Y (señalando a Akari) LA LUZ Y SU ESTRELLA

… (sonriendo) ja sobre mi cadáver

… es lo que hare

Akari: no, por favor (le ruega) vamonos

… tranquila (le dice) yo siempre te protegeré

… ay pero que románticos … MUERE (y empiezan a pelear)

Akari: no, que hago

… ahora si moriras (con una daga le hiba a dar justo en el corazón)

Akari: NOOO TSUBASAAAA (su desesperación al verlo a punto de morir despertó su poder oculto y lanzo un ataque que hirió al peon y antes de que se fuera lanzo su daga contra Akari pero Tsubasa se atravesó resibiendola)

Tsubasa: aaaaggrrr

Akari: perdóname, es mi culpa

Tsubasa: no es tu culpa, te dije que siempre te protegería verdad

Akari: si, pero ya no hables por favor (llorando)

Tsubasa: tu siempre seras **mi angel **… no llores por favor … vez ya haz despertado por completo

Akari: y tu **mi estrella**, pero por favor no te despidas (aun con ojos llorosos) ya no llorare, sere mas fuerte … pero quédate conmigo

Tsubasa: (sonriendo y levantando su mano para tocar su mejilla) yo-yo te a-a (su mano cae antes de tocar su mejilla)

Akari: no Tsubasa por favor noooo despierta (llorando, llegaron varios soldados y Guardianes que al verlos de inmediato hicieron una barricada de protección y empezaron a recorrer el área por si aun estaba el enemigo)

… (viéndolos se acerco de inmediato) Principe (dando ordenes a unos Guerreros) vamos ayudenlo rápido a la enfermería

Akari: es mi culpa, es mi culpa, todos los que me importan, por mi culpa los pierdo

… que, no, porque dice eso Prince (ya no lo escucho porque se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre el campo y el bosque lejano internándose a este llego hasta el centro, donde se despejaba dejando un área sin bosque solo césped y en donde se veian las estrellas, llego hasta el centro se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro, lloro, lloro)

Akari: porque, porque todos los que me importan salen heridos (llorando) perdóname … PERDONAMEEEE TSUBASAAAA (viendo a las estrellas y gritando) no pude protegerte, no puedo proteger a nadie (4 pares de ojos la veian con nostalgia pero no se acercaban, esperarían a que se calmara y la protegerían de lejos, le darían su espacio, necesitaba estar sola y ellos no interfererian en eso y no dejarían que alguien mas lo hiciera, como que eran quienes eran)

… esta sufriendo

… si, pero necesita espacio, quedémonos aquí atentos a cualquier cosa

… mejor estar cerca

… no, es mejor aquí, sabe que estamos aquí, esta segura pero quiere estar sola

… si, creo que tienen razón, despertó y ahora sabe lo que pasa y porque, pero al menos aquí estamos, ahora todos juntos

Akari: (después de mucho llorar se quedo dormida, llegaron y uno de ellos la cargo) gracias por darme mi espacio amigos (les dijo medio dormida al sentir que la cargaron)

… por nada, sigue descansando, nosotros te cuidaremos

…FIN DEL SUEÑO….

* * *

Akari se movia mucho en la cama, sudaba y lloraba, un resplandor la rodeaba, los chicos que platicaban en la sala terminandole de explicar a Serena lo sucedido de pronto escucharon un grito de dolor, de una voz conocida, Akari gritaba con mucho dolor mientras lloraba y repetia un nombre, los chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron a la habitación pero les fue difícil abrirla, empezaron a darle de patadas hasta que cedió y lo que vieron los dejo mudos, Akari se encontraba rodeada de un resplandor en forma de capullo que los cegaba por momentos, su aspecto cambiaba momentáneamente, dentro de ese resplandor estaba Akari que lloraba, gritaba y se movia mucho los chicos trataron de acercarse pero fueron expulsados por el resplandor, no permitia que se acercaran y Akari sufria mas, Seiya de nuevo lo intento y le siguió Kaoru, Hotaru, Haruka al parecer entre ellos y la presencia de los demás ayudaban a que se acercaran a Akari. Seiya llego hasta ella y detrás de el Kaoru, Seiya la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo para tratar de calmarla y que dejara de llorar, empezó a conseguirlo pues el resplandor que rodeaba a Akari se debilitaba hasta desparecer por completo, empezó a despertarla y cuando esta abrió los ojos vio a todos y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente pero en cuanto vio a Seiya se lanzo a sus brazos y de nuevo lloro, este la abrazo diciendo que todo estaba bien que siempre estaría a su lado, que la protegería pero en cuanto dijo eso ella lo desconcertó con su respuesta

Akari: por eso mismo tu estabas gravemente herido, por protegerme el te hirió yo te vi, y a ustedes, yo no puedo yo

Kaoru: Akari, tranquila, estas bien estas con nosotros "que soñabas Akari"

Seiya: no te dejare Akari, descansa

Kaoru: salgamos para que descanse (todos salieron y de nuevo se fueron a la sala)

Akari: no me dejes sola

Seiya: no lo hare, descansa, me quedare contigo

Akari: tengo miedo, no quiero dormir

Seiya: yo velare tus sueños, trata de dormir si

Akari: si, gracias mi estrella … Tsubasa

Seiya: que, que dijiste (pero ya estaba dormida) me llamaste Tsubasa, en verdad eres una Arconte, siento que tu eres mucho mas que eso Akari (lo decía mientras acariciaba su cabello) mi angel … le dire a los demás como me llamaste o mejor espero mmm no lo se, eres un enigma Akari

En la sala los demás comentaban lo sucedido hace unos momentos

Yaten: pero que fue eso

Haruka: se sintió una energía muy poderosa

Setsuna: su poder es increíble y tan solo estaba dormida

Ray: pero asi como su energía fue muy poderosa, también extremadamente pura

Michiru: si solo que descontrolada, algo la peturbo

Mina: fue algún recuerdo

Lita: porque lo dices Mina

Mina: porque recuerden cuando Serena despertó, tuvo varios momentos como ese

Serena: es verdad, cuando soñaba recordaba quien fui y me decía Luna que siempre brillaba mi símbolo Lunar y me rodeaba la luz del Cristal de Plata

Taiki: pero aun no entiendo, si ella es una Arconte, acaso no tiene recuerdos de lo sucedido para cuando haya peligro encontrar a la Princesa y estar cerca de ella para protegerla, eso fue lo que dijeron verdad

Kaoru: si, solo que en esta era … todo esta descontrolado

Darien: porque lo dices, que es lo que esta mal

Nicholas: quienes despiertan antes que nosotros son los Arcontes, son ellos quienes nos buscan y despiertan, para cuando hacen eso la Princesa ya esta a salvo

Yaten: entonces todo salio mal esta vez

Umi: si, pues Hipnos ya estaba despierto desde hace tiempo, de el seguimos nosotras, Temis, el Principe, Draco, Cygnus y finalmente un Arconte

Mizuki: entienden la gravedad, ellos deben de estar despiertos desde hace mucho y si Akari que es una de ellos no lo esta, debemos de suponer que algo paso en el ultimo ataque

Hotaru: que pudo suceder

Kaoru: cuando la Princesa elimino a la oscuridad, restauro el daño causado al cielo y al cosmo y le devolvió la vida a todos, se encontraba ya muy débil entonces vino el darnos una nueva vida, libre de responsabilidades, cuando nos envio a todos a una nueva vida y nos dio nuevos recuerdos

Andrew: debio de ser ahí que los Arcontes también olvidaron sus responsabilidades, se cambio el curso de la línea astral de la vida, la oscuridad debio provocarlo

Serena: que es eso

Unazuki: es lo que nos permite renacer y seguir lo hechos que están marcados en el futuro, lo que tenemos destinado desde que nacemos, la Princesa debio de mover el curso para librarnos a todos de nuestras responsablidades, pero la oscuridad debio de intervenir causando que todos nuestros recuerdos fueran borrados

Amy: entonces fue la oscuridad quien borro de la memoria de los chicos el hecho de que tienen hermanas y no la Princesa

Kaoru: asi es, solo esperemos que no tenga acceso a la línea o puede cambiar las cosas a su favor

* * *

.

.

Wooow pero que emoción ... que será la Línea Astral de la Vida? Akari es una Arconte y ese extraño sueño que significa? porque le dijo a Seiya Tsubasa y Mi Estrella? ... sigan nuestra historia para responder todas sus dudas

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

SE ACEPTAN COMENTEARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA LA HISTORIA Y/O PERSONJES

**SEILENE … ELI**


	15. Cap 14 Una Sailor, Guardian o Arconte?

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 14 Una nueva Sailor, Guardián o Arconte?**

.

.

.

Mientras nuestros amigos hablaban sobre lo sucedido con Akari, con el enemigo y lo que busca, en una enorme habitación sumida en la penumbra se encontraba una figura imponente de pie mirando por una ventana con una copa en la mano, cuando detrás de esta aparecen dos figuras más, que al verlo se arrodillan viendo al piso

… que noticias me tienen (les dice sin voltearse) Corvus, Hydra

Corvus: mi Señor, encontramos la luz de una estrella muy brillante pero no era la luz de ella

Hydra: pertenecía a la Princesa de la Luna

… la Princesa de la Luna mmm ya recuerdo la heredera de Selene

Hydra: si mi Señor, al parecer tantas batallas que ha enfrentado la han fortalecido

… a ella no la necesito y aunque el Cristal de Plata sea poderoso no lo es tanto como el de ella (meditando) obsérvenla bien, he cambiado de idea

Corvus: si mi Señor, vigilaremos a las Sailors

… la Princesa de la Luna me servirá en especial el Príncipe Endimión, es a él a quien quiero, la Princesita nos llevara a el

Corvus: será como usted diga mi Señor (se marchan y aparece otra figura)

… mi Señor

… cómo va la Línea Astral de la Vida

… aun no podemos traspasar sus barreras mi Señor y … ha desaparecido

… como que ha desaparecido (reaccionando) lo ha hecho de nuevo

… mi Señor

… Krim que sigan buscando y tú usaras tu magia para entrar en los sueños del Príncipe de Ilusión

… como diga mi Señor

… (riendo) pronto la Línea Astral de la Vida estará a mi disposición y el Principito de la Tierra me ayudara a tenerte en mis manos Estrellita (viendo hacia la tierra)

* * *

Con nuestros amigos, aún seguían conversando sobre los hechos sucedidos y lo que pasaría en cuanto ella despertaría, si recordaría quien era y su misión, si los recordaría a ellos cuando llega Seiya

Haruka: pero aun así, con lo que le paso tiene un enorme poder, y si no sabe quién es, representa un peligro

Mina: no es así Haruka, tú lo viste nos ayudó con el enemigo y le salvo la vida a Serena

Michiru: si Mina, lo sabemos, pero quien será cuando despierte

Hotaru: ella será mi mejor amiga, no cambiara, seguirá siendo Akari

Kaoru: Hotaru tiene razón, Akari seguirá siendo la misma, sin importar quien sea, ella no cambiara

Setsuna: dijeron que los Arcontes existen para proteger, juzgar y castigar, Akari es una de ellos quien será cuando despierte, si la Princesa no está ni los demás Arcontes … como reaccionara al despertar

Seiya: (llegando e interviniendo después de escuchar todo lo dicho) seguirá siendo la misma, ella no cambiara, se los puedo asegurar

Yaten: porque estas tan seguro, que paso

Seiya: "no quería decirlo, pero no puedo permitir que hablen así de ti Akari" porque ella me llamo … (viendo a todos) Tsubasa (todos lo vieron sorprendidos) y no es la primera vez además me llamo Mi Estrella, es un cariño que usaba en el pasado

Kaoru: eso es extraño, que antes de hoy recordara algo

Seiya: pero lo extraño para mi es que … no creo que ella sea lo que dices que es

Darién: porque lo dices Seiya, que te hace pensar eso

Seiya: no lo sé, solo es un presentimiento, algo que me dice que ella es mucho más de lo que dicen

Haruka: pues hasta no saber o estar seguros, ella es una Arconte pero hay que observarla y ver lo que sucede (todos asintieron, algunos más a fuerzas que otros)

Kaoru: bueno si ya todo está aclarado, me retiro con Akari, necesita descansar

Haruka: nosotras los llevamos

Kaoru: muchas gracias, pero no se molesten, tenemos nuestra manera para irnos

Haruka: no dejare que se vayan solos, quedamos en que la vigilaríamos y

Taiki: descuida Haruka, nosotros los llevamos (interrumpiéndola)

Michiru: (la interrumpe al ver que iba a protestar) si chicos, ustedes llévenlos, nosotras tenemos que estar con los Príncipes (Kaoru fue por Akari a la habitación donde se encontraba, la tomo en brazos y salió con ella despidiéndose de los demás junto con los Three Lights, los hermanos Furuhata también se fueron al igual que Umi y Mizuki, cada quien se fue a su casa las Outers fueron a dejar a las chicas y con los Three Lights, Kaoru y una dormida Akari)

Kaoru: Taiki te agradezco que me ayudaras con Haruka, pero yo puedo irme solo con Akari, llamare a un amigo para que nos recoja

Taiki: (viendo la oportunidad) Kaoru no fue nada lo que hize por ustedes, le tengo mucho aprecio a Akari … pero quiero saber quiénes son ustedes en realidad

Kaoru: ya lo sabes, se los acabo de decir

Taiki: si, eso lo sé, pero en esta era quienes son, es muy sospechoso que siempre ande sobreprotegida Akari, porque la escolta es para ella más que para ti verdad

Kaoru: (suspirando) se los diré, pero por favor no lo vayan a divulgar, su vida (viéndola) corre peligro y ella no lo sabe

Yaten: es por eso que sabe mucho sobre defensa personal, cultura, idiomas, programas cibernéticos, ciencias

Seiya: también tecnología, es una cerebrito

Kaoru: (con sonrisa de lado) la entrenamos bien, nunca supo porque pero su abuelo nos ordenó entrenarla desde que apenas comenzó a caminar

Taiki: está bien y a donde los llevamos

Kaoru: vamos yo te iré diciendo por donde (subieron a la camioneta y Kaoru le fue indicando a Taiki por donde se fuera, llegaron hasta unos complejos departamentales muy lujosos, entraron al estacionamiento donde los guardaespaldas se encontraban, en cuanto vieron llegar a camioneta se pusieron alerta y cuando vieron que bajo Kaoru con Akari al mismo tiempo que los chicos ya iban contra ellos hasta que Kaoru los detuvo con una señal de cabeza, regresaron a su posición inicial y ellos subieron al ascensor hasta el departamento, cuando llegaron y entraron vieron el lujo del departamento, Kaoru fue a recostar a Akari al dormitorio de esta y regreso con los chicos que lo esperaban en la sala) gustan algo de tomar, siéntanse como en su casa

Taiki: no, creo que así estamos bien, gracias

Kaoru: mmm de todos modos traeré un poco de café y unas galletas

Yaten: quienes serán, este departamento es muy grande y lujoso

Taiki: tiene muchos libros de lectura muy avanzados

Seiya: (se acercó a la chimenea artificial y tomo de encima de esta una foto en donde se encontraban Akari y una mujer ya anciana las dos sonreían, tomo otra donde estaba la misma mujer anciana pero ahora más joven sentada con un hombre de pie a su lado tomando su mano y una niña de unos 10 años de pie entre ellos, otra foto en donde estaba una pareja de novios en un jardín muy bello, ella sentada en la orilla de la fuente luciendo su hermoso vestido de novia y el de pie frente a ella tomando su mando y dándole un beso a esta con el atardecer a sus espaldas, miraba las fotos cuando llego Kaoru) se ve muy feliz

Kaoru: es algo de su tesoro como le llama, son bellas verdad

Seiya: que, ah si

Kaoru: creo que no hace falta decirte donde esta Akari (Seiya negó) ahí está con su abuela, en esa otra fotografía son sus abuelos con su mama de niña y esa otra son sus padres el día de su boda (Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a ver las fotografías)

Taiki: Akari es la única con los ojos en ese tono verdad, porque ni sus padres ni sus abuelos tienes su color de ojos

Kaoru: si, ella es la única con ese tono de ojos, eso le trajo muchas burlas de algunos niños, algunas personas incluso la acosaban pues decían que era un ángel es por lo mismo que cuando llegamos los escondía con pupilentes o lentes de sol pero gracias a ustedes lo está superando

Seiya: sus ojos son hermosos, no tiene por qué esconderlos

Kaoru: ojalá todos pensaran como tú, pero bien ustedes vinieron aquí por algo más verdad

Yaten: si, y esperamos a que nos cuentes todo

Kaoru: empezare por decirles que Akari es la heredera universal de las acciones SEK o como se le conoce el Lilium Blanco … y yo soy el encargado de su seguridad (los sorprendió con la confesión)

Yaten: que, Lilium Blanco es uno de los mayores accionistas más ricos, tiene empresas tanto grandes como pequeñas a nivel mundial

Seiya: y no solo eso Yaten, también tiene varias obras de caridad, Hospitales, Centros de Rehabilitación, Hoteles, Complejos Departamentales

Kaoru: si este es uno de ellos y si también la disquera

Taiki: eso quiere decir que Akari es nuestra jefa

Yaten: y ella lo sabe, porque actúa como si nada

Kaoru: solo sabe que es heredera de las acciones que dejaron sus abuelos y padres, pero no sabe cuales

Seiya: entonces aclarado quien es, porque la escolta

Kaoru: como sabrán, una persona al tener dinero como en el caso de los padres y abuelos de Akari, le empiezan a surgir enemigos de la nada creados por la envidia y la codicia, eso le paso al abuelo de Akari don Jhon, el empezó a tener éxito en los negocios y se empezó a hacer de su fortuna, comprando acciones, creando empresas, nuevos empleos, nuevos proyectos, etc apareció un enemigo de la nada que empezó a amenazar a su familia, la situación se empezó a agravar pues hubo atentados contra las empresas, intentos de secuestros fallidos, atentados contra la familia, el señor ya no sabía que hacer su hija la mama de Akari se casaba y no quería que se arruinara su boda, ese día fue una movilización completa para proteger a la familia e invitados pensamos que todo había pasado pues después de la boda nada sucedía, aun así no bajamos la guardia cuando llego Akari Don Jhon fue tan feliz que todo lo pasado fue solo eso pasado y después cuando Akari cumplió 5 años sus padres regresaban de un viaje de negocios y empezó de nuevo la pesadilla

Seiya: que paso

Kaoru: el avión en el que venían se estrelló y ellos murieron junto con el resto de la tripulación, empezamos la investigación y descubrimos que colocaron un dispositivo detonante cerca del tanque de gasolina, siguieron los atentados pero ahora se enfocaban en Akari, pues sabían que ella sería la heredera de todas las acciones Don Jhon se empezó a alejar para protegerlas y se enfocó en las compañías pues decía que alguien de ahí sabía lo que sucedía, pero falleció antes de descubrirlo dejando a Akari como Heredera y después falleció su esposa Doña Karin y así quedo Akari como heredera universal, es lo mas resumido

Yaten: y estando aquí Akari ha recibido atentados

Kaoru: (negando) nadie sabe dónde está, pero no falta mucho para que lo descubran y ahora con esto (refiriéndose al enemigo)

Taiki: te ayudaremos a protegerla

Yaten: si, cuenta con nosotros para cuidar de ella

Seiya: no dejaremos que le suceda nada malo

Kaoru: gracias chicos, no sé qué decir

Taiki: no tienes que agradecer, tenemos un gran aprecio por Akari

Seiya: además, si en algo más te podemos ayudar, solo dinos

Kaoru: solo no le digan por favor, ella no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere

Yaten: pero porque, le haces daño al no decirle la verdad (molesto)

Kaoru: lo sé, pero entiendan que todo se complicó, al despertar su poder no puedo decirle la verdad de lo que sucede, vieron la reacción de hace rato en el departamento de Darién, ahora que si le digo sobre lo que sucede

Taiki: puede ser peligroso para todos, pero en especial para ella

Kaoru: (asintió) si, es por eso que más adelante cuando ya esté más tranquila y estable le diré

Seiya: y si nos necesitas ahí estaremos para ayudarte

Kaoru: si, gracias (platicaron otro momento más y justo los chicos estaban por irse cuando Kaoru los detiene) chicos esperen, tomen (les da un comunicador en forma de un reloj) vi que las Sailors se comunican así … y pues ustedes no tienen forma para comunicarse hasta que no despierten, así que por medio de estos se podrán comunicar con ellos y con nosotros

Taiki: gracias, bueno nos veremos después

Yaten: cualquier cosa que ocupen, no duden en llamarnos

Seiya: Kaoru, por favor mantenme informado de cómo sigue Akari

Kaoru: descuida así lo hare y no se preocupen yo les diré sobre cualquier situación (los chicos salieron y Kaoru se quedó solo en el departamento con una Akari felizmente dormida en su habitación, al terminar de alzar la sala se fue a ver a Akari, entro sigilosamente en la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido para que no se despertara y alterara) "que abras soñado Akari" porque te comportaste así enana, tienes mucha más fuerza y poder del que recordaba … solo espero que cuando despiertes seas la misma enana de siempre (le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello y tomaba su mano) se fuerte, todos tus amigos te necesitamos y él se preocupa por ti (le da un beso en su frente antes de salir, cuando cerró la puerta Akari dio un suspiro y sonrió, un ligero resplandor la cubrió dejando ver por un momento un extraño traje)

* * *

Los chicos después de salir de casa de Kaoru y Akari fueron a comprar comida y de ahí a su departamento, ya se encontraban comiendo y hablando sobre lo sucedido y lo que les dijo Kaoru sobre quienes eran cuando un extraño sonido los interrumpe.

Yaten: vaya aun no puedo creer que Akari sea el Lilium Blanco

Taiki: pues si recuerdan las siglas de la empresa son las mismas que las de Akari

Seiya: mmm tienes razón sus siglas son SEK, Star Etsuko Kinomoto

Yaten: al parecer antes de su nacimiento ya tenían su nombre y solo le agregaron Akari

Taiki: y es curioso porque Star significa estrella, Etsuko niña celestial y Kinomoto flor de cerezo

Seiya: todo va dirigido a lo divino y cósmico además de la pureza, un nombre que le queda a la perfeccion

Yaten: si es curio (y escuchan un sonido suave y repetitivo) que es eso

Seiya: eh que es que

Taiki: (prestando atención al sonido) creo que viene de los comunicadores que nos proporcionó Kaoru

Seiya: a ver (fue a donde estaban, tomo uno de ellos y en cuanto lo toco apareció un holograma con el símbolo de Venus y la voz de Mina se escuchó salir de el … aclaramos se hicieron modificaciones en los comunicadores de los chicos porque si recuerdan los de las chicas no son asi-Seilene) pero si es el símbolo de Mina y su voz

Yaten: QUE! Mina esta en problemas, comunícate con ella Seiya

Seiya: Mina me escuchas, que sucede

Mina: Seiya? Pero como

… Venus no es momento para ponerte a platicar

Venus: Mars cálmate, es que Seiya me respondió

Mars: como, los chicos tienen comunicador

… chicas dejemos las preguntas para después, necesitamos ayuda

Venus: tienes razón Júpiter, chicos necesitamos que nos ayuden están atacando el parque central ya nos estamos comunicando con el resto, pero no sabemos cómo llamar a los Guardianes

Seiya: no te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargamos de avisarles y quien le hace frente solo ustedes

Venus: si, solo estamos Júpiter, Mars y yo las demás aun no llegan, por favor no tarden … es el parque central y estamos frente a la estatua de los enamorados

Seiya: vamos para allá resistan (y cortan la comunicación)

Yaten: vámonos ya, nos necesitan

Taiki: cálmate Yaten, debemos avisarle a Kaoru para que llame a los demás y vayan también con las chicas

Seiya: vámonos, en el camino avisaremos a Kaoru … (viendo a Yaten) pero tú tienes que tranquilizarte enano (salieron del departamento, bajaron al estacionamiento y subieron a la camioneta fue cuando Seiya hablo con Kaoru) Kaoru me escuchas

-Kaoru: si Seiya, sucede algo

-Seiya: las chicas están siendo atacadas en el parque central frente a la estatua de los enamorados, nosotros vamos hacia allá

-Kaoru: está bien, gracias por avisarme le diré a los demás y llegaran cuanto antes, tengan cuidado

-Seiya: descuida sabemos cuidarnos

-Kaoru: tal vez no pueda ir a ayudarles por Akari, pero con los demás bastara

-Seiya: lo sabemos no te preocupes, venceremos (y cortan la comunicación, los chicos llegan al parque y se dirigen a donde les indico Venus, ven a las chicas peleando con un Ettin, un ser de dos cabezas enorme, mal oliente, de piel tan dura y grisácea y en cada mano blandea un arma … Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Mercury y las Sailors Outers iban llegando ellos también se transformaron y fueron a ayudar)

Uranus: pero que es esa cosa

Júpiter: no lo sabemos

Mars: ese tal Corvus lo invoco y después desapareció

Venus: huyo el muy cobarde y nos dejó con ese monstruo

Maker: y les dijo algo

Mars: nada solo empezó a atacar a las personas y cuando nosotras llegamos invoco a ese monstruo y huyo

T. Mask: eso es muy extraño, tal vez sea una trampa

Júpiter: pero para quien, si no sabe quiénes somos

Plut: es verdad y no supo la identidad de Sailor Moon

Saturn: si porque Akari destruyo al demonio antes de que lo dijera

S. Moon: entonces que es

Neptiun: solo debemos ser cuidadosos por si es una trampa

Mercury: y los Guardianes, debemos decirles

Fighter: le avisamos a Kaoru y él les avisara, cuando lleguen les explicaremos, mientras tanto ataquemos y acabemos con ese monstruo

Mercury: pero como se dieron cuenta, si las chicas nos avisaron por el comunicador

Healer: tenemos uno parecido a los que usan ustedes pero después les explicaremos (los chicos se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos enormes arbustos observando como atacar al monstruo pues no sabían que era)

Maker: ya vieron … cada cabeza dirige su parte del cuerpo

Mercury: será difícil tomarlo desprevenido pues es como si fueran dos en uno

T. Mask: de hecho son dos en uno Mercury

Uranus: entonces si cada cabeza piensa por sí misma y controla su lado del cuerpo como lo atacaremos

Neptiun: creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos para atacar a las dos cabezas, debemos tratar de distraerlos mientras otros lo atacan

Plut: eso es una buena idea intentémoslo (y así lo hicieron se dividieron en tres grupos mientras unos distraían las cabezas los otros lo atacaban así estuvieron hasta que golpeo y lanzo lejos a T. Mask, Healer y S. Moon y Venus corrieron a ayudarlos)

S. Moon: T. MASK!

Venus: HEALER!

Healer: sí que pega fuerte

Venus: Healer estas bien, no te levantes puedes estar herida

Healer: eso no es nada, además esa cosa me las tiene que pagar

Venus: por favor (y observa el costado de esta) oh por Dios estas mal herida

Healer: (viendo su costado) "que, pero como, en que momento me hirió, solo recibimos el golpe pero no con toda su fuerza pues logramos apartarnos … como paso" (tocando la herida) auch

Venus: ya no intervengas ni te arriesgues

Healer: (volteando a verla) no eres quien para decirme eso

Venus: entiende que estas mal herida

Healer: (señalándola) te recuerdo que fue lo mismo que tú hiciste

Venus: que, pero yo

Healer: no necesito que me cuides Venus, soy una guerrera y sin importar lo que pase iré y peleare a su lado hombro con hombro … eso fue lo que dijiste en aquella ocasión o ya lo olvidaste

Venus: Healer pero no es lo mismo

Healer: es lo mismo Venus, en ese momento tu energía estaba muy baja y te encontrabas en peligro

Venus: pero yo (Healer se va caminando sin escucharla) no quiero perderte

S. Moon: T. Mask estas bien (con ojos llorosos)

T. Mask: si creo que sí, pero no llores Sailor Moon, estoy bien

S. Moon: perdón es que me preocupe mucho por ti (llorando) yo no sé qué hago si te pasa algo T. Mask

T. Mask: no me pasara nada S. Moon ahora vamos a ayudarles a los demás

S. Moon: (viendo hacia Venus y Healer) parece que de nuevo se pelearon

T. Mask: dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y nosotros lo tenemos comprobado verdad

S. Moon: si, vayamos a terminar a ese monstruo

… es un Ettin

S. Moon: aaaahhhh (volteando hacia donde escucho la voz) me asustaste

… lo siento no fue mi intención y perdón por la tardanza

T. Mask: pensamos que ya no vendrían

… dejemos las explicaciones para después y ayudemos a los demás … el Príncipe está en peligro al estar cerca del Ettin (con la llegada de los Guardianes la pelea parecía pareja pero fue cuando apareció Corvus para volver a desanivelar la pelea) ach maldito Corvus justo cuando ya teníamos al Ettin controlado tenía que aparecer

Corvus: hola mis queridas Sailor Scouts ah y también a ustedes Guardianes no crean que me olvide … veo que les gusto mi regalito

Uranus: para nada puedes llevártelo

Corvus: jajajajajajaja eso no Sailor Uranus … saben les diré algo a los Ettin les gusta la carne de preferencia la humana pero el antes de eliminarlos les robara su luz y su estrella, acaso no soy bondadoso con ustedes, no sentirán nada para cuando los elimine

Healer: primero lo eliminaremos a ese y luego a ti

Uranus: baja a pelear cobarde no te escondas

Corvus: no no no no el peleara yo solo observare

Ray: eres un cobarde

Corvus: no soy cobarde, es solo que el trabajo sucio lo hacen otros

Cygnus: como tu Señor verdad

Draco: su Señor si es cobarde, porque nunca se atreve a enfrentarnos

Corvus: eso lo dirán por su Princesita que nunca tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para proteger a los que más quería y a la persona que amaba

Temis: no hables así de la Princesa

Seiryu: te lo prohibimos, tú no sabes nada

Corvus: al contrario de ustedes lo sé y recuerdo todo con claridad

Byakko: lo que dices es mentira, no le hagan caso solo quiere confundirnos

Corvus: si ustedes quieren creer la mentira que su Princesita creo en sus mentes

Fighter: tú nunca la conociste, no hables ni sueltes tu veneno … no la menciones que cada palabra tuya es veneno y el solo hecho de que la menciones ensucias su memoria

Corvus: es interesante como la defienden, pero solo están en una mentira y mi creación los aclarara (el Ettin se movió con una velocidad que solo se percataron cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos y atacándolos, mientras Corvus se regocijaba los había confundido y ya no peleaban igual sería fácil vencerlos)

Mientras nuestros amigos luchaban en el departamento de Akari, Kaoru recibía un llamado no muy agradable que lo dejo entre la espada y la pared, ir con sus amigos y ayudarles o quedarse a vigilar a Akari, fue a la habitación de esta ya había tomado una decisión, Akari se encontraba profundamente dormida cuando una voz la llamaba, despertó intranquila sintiendo que algo malo pasaba escuchaba como esa voz la llamaba insistentemente, busco de donde provenía y así salió de su cuarto escucho a Kaoru hablando con alguien pero no le dio importancia siguió el sonido de la voz que la llevo a la azotea, siguió hasta que dio con un resplandor que fue tomando la figura de una joven mujer de unos 16 años delgada, facciones finas, tez blanca, ojos entre blancos casi transparentes, cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color entre blanco y plata que traía recogido a manera que solo tomaba un poco de cabello de cada lado y lo trenzaba, luego lo juntaba con lo demás lo volvía a trenzar hasta llegar a los hombros donde lo sostenía un prendedor de estrella, traía un vestido straple largo en tono plateado claro, con un decorado de hilo de plata y oro en toda el área del busto y la parte baja del vestido, con mangas de hombro caído de manga larga hecho con puro encaje de seda de ángel, en su frente brillaba un símbolo parecido a una estrella, en su centro otro brillo rojizo y a cada lado de esta unas alas y de su espalda le salían unas bellísimas alas, quien le hablo.

Joven: hola Akari

Akari: hola, pero como sabes mi nombre

Joven: se muchas cosas sobre ti

Akari: me pareces familiar, nos conocemos

Joven: hace tiempo sí, pero no he venido a hablar sobre eso

Akari: no, entonces

Joven: tus amigos te necesitan, solo te diré algo breve, existe un mal muy poderoso que acecha todo lo bueno y que quiere destruirlo, solo una persona puede detenerlo

Akari: y quien es esa persona

Joven: tu sabaras muy pronto quien es, ella es la única que puede detener al mal que acecha y tus amigos en estos momentos están peleando con un peón enviado por el para encontrar la luz de la estrella

Akari: la luz de la estrella

Joven: si, le pertenece a esa única persona que con su luz ilumina hasta el rincón más oscuro, ellos la buscan y no pueden obtenerla, como te decía tus amigos están luchando contra uno de sus peones y un demonio pero no podrán vencerlos, tu eres quien debe ayudarlos, solo tú puedes protegerlos … debes brillar de nuevo para que la oscuridad no gobierne

Akari: si, yo los ayudare, te ayudare (muy decidida) que debo hacer

Joven: debes despertar

Akari: despertar (sin entender)

Joven: (asintiendo) si, despierta y brilla de nuevo (con la palma hacia arriba creo una pequeña esfera en la que adentro se podía observar una estrella con el centro de una piedra roja y rodeadas por un par de alas, el mismo símbolo que traía ella en su frente, extendió su mano, la esfera se elevó y después se dirigió a Akari introduciéndose en su pecho)

Akari: pero que fue eso, me siento extraña … espera no te vayas

Joven: (desapareciendo) encontraras las respuestas en tus sueños, pronto recordaras más, ya hize lo que se me encomendó recuerda debes despertar y brillar de nuevo … estrellita

Akari: que despierte y brille de nuevo (de pronto unas palabras le vinieron a la mente y recordó también a sus amigos que la necesitaban) si, eso hare los ayudare … CAELUM ET MUNDUM IPSUM –cristal de los cielos y el cosmos-(unas luces multicolores y unas bellísimas alas salieron de su espalda transformándola, Kaoru al no encontrarla llegaba en ese preciso momento viendo lo que sucedía se acercó cuando completo su transformación)

Kaoru: A-Akari eres tú

Akari: si, solo que en estos momentos soy Celestial Cosmic mi querido Hipnos, además debemos de ir a ayudar a los demás nos necesitan

Kaoru: si, si lo sé, pero como

C. Cosmic: no hay tiempo para explicar, nos necesitan (entonces de su espalda salieron un par de alas muy bellas que la elevaron en el cielo y la llevaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, Kaoru después de salir de su ensoñación se transformó y se tele transporto a donde estaban los demás)

* * *

.

.

vayaaaa entonces quien es Akari? que sucederá con Healer? y los demás lograran aguantar mientras llegan Akari y Kaoru? que emocionante se pone cada vez

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**SEILENE … ELI**


	16. Cap 15 El secreto de Darien

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE NOS DEJAN RR Y QUE NO LES PODEMOS**

**DEJAR SU MSJ EN SU PAG Y A LOS QUE NO ESTAN ESCRITOS CON **

**FANFICTION PERO QUE LEEN LAS HISTORIAS DE CADA UNO DE**

**NOSOTROS MILES DE GRACIAS POR DARNOS UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO**

**PARA LEER CADA UNA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS ... BUENO AHORA AQUI**

**LES DEJO EL CAP 15 DISFRUTENLO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 15 El secreto de Darién**

.

.

.

Corvus: jajajaja ríndanse mi creación ya los ha derrotado

Uranus: eso jamás, nunca nos rendiremos

Temis: baja y pelea cobarde

Corvus: me divierto más viendo como los derrotan

Mars: S. Helear, S. Moon CUIDADO (el Ettin las golpearía con su gran mazo de no ser por un campo protector y un ataque que corto el brazo del Ettin salvándolas)

Corvus: QUEEE quien hizo eso

… yo lo hice, hay algún problema (dirigieron su vista a donde provenía la voz y encontraron a una hermosa joven de pie sobre la estatua, usaba una falda corta blanca con las líneas de abajo doradas, una blusa de medio cuello sin mangas que le llegaba hasta abajo del vientre y la parte de atrás era larga hasta los tobillos, en el pecho traía unas pequeñas alas dibujadas y en el centro una estrella y dentro de esta un diamante rojo, tenía la espalda descubierta que era de donde salían sus alas, la blusa en color plata suave con líneas en tono doradas que salían de debajo de su busto pasaban por el centro de la blusa rodeaban el contorno de la parte de enfrente hasta llegar a donde empieza la parte de atrás hace forma de onda, con unas botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo por la parte de afuera y un poco más abajito por la parte de adentro pegadas a la pierna en color blanco con líneas superiores en tono dorado y la marca de una estrella en todo plata por parte de afuera, su cabello lo traía trenzado hasta los hombros y sostenido con un prendedor de estrella)

Corvus: quien eres tu

… a quien debes temer … soy quien te derrotara y destruirá a tu Ettin

Corvus: ya lo veremos, ATACALA (el Ettin se fue contra ella, esta desapareció sus alas y empezó a luchar diestramente contra el venciéndolo tan fácilmente y ahora se dirigía hacia Corvus) maldición

… te lo dije, no era rival para mí pero … acaso tú serás rival para mí?

Corvus: ya verás (se lanzó a atacarla, llevaban una lucha muy pareja, Hipnos llego y ayudo a quienes se encontraran heridos a alejarlos de la pelea)

Mars: Hipnos pero que haces aquí

Saturn: donde esta Akari

Fighter: ella está bien, como la dejaste sola

Hipnos: ella está bien, despertó y no está sola

Neptiun: creo que ella sea Akari

Todos: QUEEEE!

Mercury: puede ser posible si Hipnos se encuentra aquí

Mars: si pues primero apareció esa chica y casi después Hipnos

Hipnos: pues yo no soy quien para decirles la identidad de esa nueva Guerrera

S. Moon: es una Sailor como nosotras o es una Guardián como ustedes

Venus: o … es una Arconte

Hipnos: la verdad ni yo lo sé, pues nunca había visto esa transformación

Plut: entonces si es Akari

… VIENTO PROTECTOR (varias ráfagas de viento giraban a su alrededor protegiendo a los chicos pues en un ataque sucio Corvus intento lastimarlos pero no conto con que ella los protegería) tu pelea es conmigo no con ellos Corvus

Corvus: yo peleo y ataco a quien quiera

Venus: pero que tramposo

Seiryu: pelea muy sucio

Corvus: RAYO INFERNAL (lo dirigió a los chicos de nuevo)

… VIENTO PROTECTOR (de nuevo los protegió y Corvus lanzo un ataque hacia ella)

Corvus: ESPINAS MORTALES

… MURO DE AGUA (se protegió y le lanzo un contraataque) … RAYO DE LUZ

Corvus: aaahhh maldita me las pagaras … la próxima vez (y huyo de la pelea)

Uranus: el muy cobarde huyo

Maker: si, pero va herido

Jupiter: como lo sabes Maker

Mercury: porque antes de que desapareciera se pudo apreciar como su brazo sangraba

Cygnus: al menos le dieron su paliza

Uranus: si, pero quería ser yo quien le diera su merecido

Neptiun: ya habrá más oportunidades

… y sí que las habrá (la joven que las salvo se acercaba a ellas escuchando la conversación) les pido una disculpa por no llegar antes, han resultado heridos por mi tardanza (viendo la herida de Healer, Neptiun tenía una cortada leve en su pierna, Mercury un golpe en su cabeza, Temis una cortada en su brazo, Seiryu igual que Mercury un golpe en la cabeza, Jupiter una herida como Neptiun en su pierna, los demás solo eran raspones y bajas de energía, la herida más grave era la de Healer pues cada vez se miraba mas pálida)

Uranus: quien eres tu

… siempre tan desconfiada Haruka, este no es el momento para desconfiar

Saturn: eres Akari verdad (la volteo a ver y le sonrió)

… dime te encuentras bien, Hotaru

Fighter: sabía que eras tú

Saturn: si, no nos equivocamos

Plut: pero quien eres entonces, tu forma civil es Akari pero así

… soy Celestial Cosmic y he despertado para ayudarles a derrotar al enemigo

S. Moon: C. Cosmic entonces si eres una Arconte

C. Cosmic: (negando) no, soy más que una Arconte, aun no recuerdo mucho así que no podre serles útil si quieres saber algo más, pero no soy una Arconte estoy más arriba, solo tengan en cuenta que todo estará bien

Healer: aaagggrrr (se sostenía su herida y se doblaba del dolor y debilidad, C. Cosmic se acercó hasta ella)

C. Cosmic: permíteme ayudarte (le sonrió transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad a lo que Healer asintió, esta puso su mano en la herida de Healer y brillo curando su herida y reponiendo sus energías) ahora te sientes mejor

Healer: si … gracias (lo decía medio sonrojada a lo que cierta rubia de moño rojo se puso celosa)

Mars: que fue lo que hiciste

Plut: es la misma curación que los demás utilizan

Fighter: no, no es la misma, es mucho más distinta a la de los Guardianes

C. Cosmic: tienes razón Fighter, la curación que yo utilizo es diferente, uso mi propia energía

Neptiun: pero eso es peligroso

T. Mask: si es peligroso, es como si S. Moon usara la curación lunar, eso la debilita incluso puede causarle la muerte si usa todo su poder

C. Cosmic: lo sé, pero no me importa, además es diferente aun no puedo explicarlo porque no lo recuerdo del todo (lo decía mientras curaba al resto y reponía la energía de los demás) bueno creo que ahora ya estarán bien así que ya es momento

Fighter: por favor no te vayas

C. Cosmic: (sonriendo) no me iré, solo me desharé de mi transformación (un hermoso par de alas salieron de su espalda envolviéndola y miles de pequeñas luces multicolores empezaron también a rodearla para después desaparecer y abrirse las alas y dejar a Akari en su lugar, que portaba un vestido sin mangas de cuello V floreado largo hasta medio muslo, la parte de arriba era ajustada con un cinto en tono blanco y la falda con vuelo, zapatillas en tono palo de rosa el mismo tono del vestido) hola amigos como están

Fighter: te ves … muy bella (sonrojada, los demás también hicieron lo mismo desaparecieron su transformación y como Corvus llego en mal momento del día)

Andrew: bueno amigos, creo que ninguno de ustedes ha comido nada, que les parece si todos vamos al Crown a comer y ya después vemos lo que haremos

Ray: si, esa es una buena idea (codeando a Lita quien asintió toda sonrojada)

Umi: cuenten también con nosotras (hablando por ella y Mizuki)

Darién: también con nosotros verdad amor (Serena asintió)

Nicholas: conmigo también cuentas

Michiru: nosotras también iremos

Haruka: pero Michiru (silenciándola con un dedo en sus labios) está bien (a lo que los demás solo rieron discretamente pues luego harían enfadar a la Señora del Viento)

Kaoru: Setsuna sería un honor para mí que aceptaras comer conmigo

Setsuna: (sonrojada ligeramente y tratando de disimular) yo no

Hotaru: (detrás de ella y tratando de que Kaoru no la viera) vamos mama Setsuna anímate

Setsuna: (resignada porque sabía que Hotaru insistiría y a como se veía Kaoru también) si, me encantaría

Hotaru: si (se emocionó silenciosamente se dirigía con Akari cuando vio a Seiya caminar hacia su amiga) vamos Seiya tu puedes

Seiya: Akari (esta voltea a verlo pues platicaba con Amy quien se aleja unos pasos a donde estaba Mina pues esta última quería escuchar)

Akari: si, que pasa Seiya

Seiya: bueno yo

Mina: vamos Seiya díselo (decía susurrando desde donde estaba)

Seiya: vamos a comer

Mina: si, ya se lo dijo

Amy: pero no creo que Akari le entienda

Akari: si, vamos a ir a comer todos Seiya (desmayo de Mina, Amy y Seiya)

Amy: te lo dije Mina

Mina: ayyyy no puede ser (ya levantando la voz)

Amy: Mina cálmate

Akari: (volteo a verlas y se dirigió a ellas dejando a Seiya sacado de onda, sus hermanos llegaron hasta donde estaba) Mina que te pasa, te sientes bien, te duele algo

Mina: Akari, dime una cosa (mirándola fijamente)

Akari: si, dime (sintiéndose insegura por la forma en la que Mina la miraba) Mina

Mina: (colocando sus manos en sus hombros) porque, algo tan simple no entendiste (Akari no entendiendo) Akari yo la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino te ayudare a que entiendas

Akari: a que entienda que (ya no gustándole como la voz Mina después de que dijo eso) Mi-mi-mina

Mina: A-K-A-R-I (la empezó a zarandear a lo que Amy intervino mientras los demás las veían y reían por la escena cómica los Three Lights platicaban)

Yaten: entonces no te entendió

Seiya: no

Taiki: mmm es despistada

Seiya: si

Yaten: vas a rendirte

Seiya: no

Taiki: la volverás a invitar a salir

Seiya: si

Yaten: deja ya de hablar con monosílabas … que harás

Seiya: no lo se

Taiki: pues Mina dijo que te ayudaría

Seiya: si pero (viendo que ya estaban platicando y riendo como si nada … sonrió) después de ver lo que paso hace un momento creo que la ahorcara

Yaten: puede ser aunque … vez como actuó Hotaru

Taiki: si, es curioso ver como la sobreprotege (viendo como Hotaru ya estaba entre Mina y Akari y viendo a la Primera fijamente por lo que hizo hace unos momentos y está pidiendo disculpas) es gracioso que una chica de la edad de Mina pida disculpas a una de la edad de Hotaru

Seiya: si pero también ve quien es Hotaru, las chicas la respetan mucho

Yaten y no solo las Inners también las Outers

Taiki: entonces volverás a invitar a Akari ahora o será después

Seiya: lo hare después pero hoy tratare de estar más cerca de ella

Yaten: aunque las chicas estén de por medio … a como se ve

Seiya: si aun con las chicas y ustedes que me dicen

Taiki: de mí no sabrás nada

Yaten: yo no tengo por qué responder a tus dudas me voy

Seiya: o vamos no sean así chicos (mientras Seiya molestaba a sus hermanos Akari hablaba con Amy y Mina)

Akari: ah por cierto Mina, no tienes por qué estar celosa

Mina: que, por qué me dices eso

Akari: por lo de Yaten, hace unos momentos tenías una mirada de asesina

Mina: (sonrojada) ja claro que no

Amy: (susurrándole a Akari) así déjalo porque no lo admitirá

Mina: que dijiste Amy

Akari: que si también iré a la comida con ustedes

Amy: (siguiéndole la corriente) y si iras, bueno me imagino que si porque ahí estará también Kaoru

Akari: si, a donde va el voy yo, no me deja sola me cuida mucho y ustedes irán también verdad … estarán Taiki y Yaten eeehh

Mina: "cómo es posible que si se fije en nosotras y no en Seiya … sí que es rara" si también iremos y no por los chicos, sino porque estarán todos nuestros amigos

Andrew: bueno chicos, vámonos ya está todo listo en el Crown

Unazuki: y como nos acomodaremos hermano

Taiki: nosotros traemos la camioneta ahí cabemos 6 personas

Darién: yo traigo mi auto en el cabemos 5 personas

Ray: yo también traje mi auto y en el podemos i

Haruka: yo traje el mío y creo que además de nosotras solo cabe 1 mas

Mizuki: y también cuenten mi auto, caben 5 personas

Darién: creo que por transporte no tendremos problema, ahora como nos acomodaremos

Mina: si, quien se ira con quien

Umi: que el mayor del grupo decida o … cada quien elige

Hotaru: no es justo, nos discriminan a Akari y a mí

Setsuna: porque lo dices pequeña, no las discriminan

Akari: si nos discriminan, porque somos las más menores

Nicholas: y las más enanas también

Hotaru y Akari: ¬¬ que quieres decir

Akari: pues ahora nosotras decidiremos

Hotaru: si, nosotras diremos como nos iremos (con sonrisa malévola a lo que los demás sintieron escalofrió)

Akari: con Darién se ira Andrew, Lita, y … (viendo a todos) Serena (ambos Darién y Serena suspiraron de alivio)

Hotaru: con Ray se irán Nicholas, mama Setsuna, Kaoru,

Akari: Mizuki contigo va Umi, Unazuki

Hotaru: papa Haruka tú con mama Michiru y yo

Akari: chicos con ustedes va Amy y Mina

Hotaru: (viendo la oportunidad) solo faltas tu amiga puedes ir con Mizuki o con nosotras (viendo a Seiya y esperando a que dijera algo, mientras que este era codeado por Mina)

Akari: bueno pues iré con ustedes am

Seiya: con nosotros, ella ira con nosotros (Akari volteo a verlo y no dijo nada solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa)

Yaten: bueno y a ustedes quien les dijo que nos podían acomodar (las dos se acercaron al amenazadoramente pero no se dejó intimidar ya al tenerlas cerca vio sus ojos negros y sus auras oscuras) oigan solo decía

Hotaru: solo ejercemos un derecho que también tenemos

Akari: no solo porque somos menores o más pequeñas no nos tomaran en cuenta

Ambas: SEREMOS PEQUEÑAS Y MENORES … PERO MAS FUERTES! De acuerdo (Yaten solo asintió y los demás también, sí que eran de cuidado y más juntas pero aun así siempre serian unas enanas y unas peques, después de eso se fueron al Crown, llegaron se estacionaron y bajaron, entraron y fueron hasta las mesas del fondo para así estar todos cerca y a la vez tener vista al exterior llego una mesera y empezó a tomar su orden)

Mesera: buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Crown Restaurant puedo tomar su orden

Nicholas: pasta con panceta y soda

Ray: una ensalada de pollo y verduras y de tomar una limonada

Amy: camarones fritos rellenos con queso en salsa de mostaza y un jugo de naranja

Mina: tallarines con crema de alcachofas y una limonada

Lita: lasaña de verduras y calamares y de beber una soda de toronja

Andrew: canelones de camarón y refresco

Unazuki: espagueti a la boloñesa con parmesano y un té helado de toronja

Serena: yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas, una malteada de chocolate, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, nieve de fresa con chispas de chocolate

Darién: me trae una lasaña con verdura, una limonada

Michiru: canelones rellenos, té helado de limón

Haruka: canelones con bechamel, té helado de naranja

Setsuna: espaguetis a la carbonera y una naranjada

Kaoru: pasta a los 4 quesos y te de lima

Umi: yo mmm una pasta a la boloñesa y una naranjada

Mizuki: fideos chinos con verduras y mariscos y una soda italiana de fresa

Taiki: fideua de mariscos y soda italiana de manzana

Yaten: fetuccini con gambas y té helado de naranja

Seiya: tallarines a la crema de trufas y soda italiana de kiwi

Akari: noodles con verduras y soda italiana de kiwi y manzana

Mesera: en un momento regreso con su orden (se fue y después regreso con unos bocadillos como entremés)

Serena: hay que ricos están muy buenos ya tenía hambre

Ray: hay Serena tonta, esos son aperitivos para antes de la comida y cómo pudiste pedir una hamburguesa, no cambias Serena tonta

Serena: ya Ray déjame en paz … mira Darién que Ray me está molestando (haciendo un puchero)

Darién: Serena deja de comportarte como niña, Ray tiene razón

Serena: pero mi Darién a mí me gustan las hamburguesas y todo eso que ustedes pidieron yo no le entiendo, por eso me quedo con la hamburguesa que es más deliciosa

Ray: pero mira que Andrew remodelo el Crown y ya no solo vende hamburguesas tuviste suerte de que aun venda

Serena: Andrew no me digas que ya no vas a vender más hamburguesas y malteadas de chocolates y pasteles y todas las cosas deliciosas que vendías

Andrew: claro que si Serena, solo que agregue más platillos al menú quiero que haya más variedad en el restaurant, que todo tipo de personas puedan venir a disfrutar de un buen momento en compañía de amigos, familia … y de su persona más importante (viendo a Lita quien se sonroja)

Amy: eso es maravilloso Andrew, pensaste en todo

Mina: sí que romántico venir a tener una cena, una comida o un desayuno con la persona a quien más quieres

Unazuki: pero saben que mi hermano lo hizo pensando en alguien (Andrew le cubre la boca)

Andrew: (risa nerviosa) no es verdad, yo solo, es que (nervioso)

Akari: descuida Andrew si no quieres decir, lo respetaremos, pero ya no te pongas nervioso, aunque te ves muy lindo … te ves muy tierno así (provocando celos en cierta castaña de coleta)

Darién: (mirando extrañamente a Serena y luego a Akari) "sí, estoy convencido que Akari debería de ser mi novia, es toda una dama se comporta muy educadamente, tiene muy buenos modales, se viste bien y sabe que debe pedir en un restaurant, además de que habla muy apropiadamente … en cambio Serena no tiene modales, no sabe pedir en un restaurant, no se viste bien, no habla apropiadamente, es muy llorona, se comporta de manera infantil, no mejora sus calificaciones y Akari es muy madura y muy inteligente también valiente no como Serena que es cobarde y espera a que los demás la defiendan … rayos pero que" mi cabeza

Serena: mi Darién te sientes bien casi no has probado tu comida o quieres de mi hamburguesa porque no te daré

Darién: no Serena, discúlpame un momento

Amy: te sientes bien Darién

Darién: sí, estoy bien, solo recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada importante (y se aleja dirigiéndose al área de sanitarios, dejando a todos con la duda pero como se veía bien siguieron comiendo y platicando, solo un par de ojos observaba de vez en cuando hacia donde se fue) rayos porque pienso en eso, Serena es la mujer que amo y Akari es una amiga más que tal vez sea la Princesa o quien sabe pues ella nos dijo que no era una Arconte (se mojó la cara y se vio en el espejo) que me está pasando, porque tengo estos pensamientos, sé muy bien que Serena tiene sus defectos pero eso es lo que me encanta de ella, es lo que amo porque es muy cálida, porque da su amor a todos sin importar que la lastimen y yo la he lastimando muchas veces en el pasado, debo sacarme estas ideas de la cabeza (de pronto en el espejo se vio que detrás de el aparecía una sombra que sonreía, lo abrazaba y le hablaba)

Sombra: mi querido Endimión sigue buscando a la Princesa … recuerda que tú debes de buscar a la estrella … la Princesa Serenity solo interfiere en nuestros planes, la utilizaremos al igual que a las Sailors y a los Guardianes para encontrar a la Princesa … recuerda tu misión

Darién: mi misión (en estado de trance) utilizar a Serenity a las Sailors y los Guardianes para encontrar a la Princesa y entregarle a mi amo la estrella que desea

Sombra: y si haces eso recuerda que la Princesa será tuya como en el pasado casi lo fue … solo que ahora si lo será

Darién: si la quiero solo para mí … ella será mía

Sombra: entonces dale a nuestro amo lo que desea

Darién: así lo hare, ya no dudare le entregare la estrella para que la Princesa sea solamente mía (risa siniestra, la sombra desapareció y Darién salió de trance) serás solo mía Princesa … jajajajajajajaja Akari

* * *

.

.

.

wooorale quien le esta metiendo esas ideas a nuestro querido Darien? que le piensa hacer a la Princesa? que le hara a Akari? Seiya la invitara a salir? Darien dejara a Serena? todas estas preguntas tendrán su respuesta en los siguientes capítulos no se los pierdan

Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**CREADORAS: SEILENE … ELI**


	17. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola a todos nuestros amigos y amigas que leen nuestra historia,

les pedimos una super mega enorme disculpa por no actualizar

ya la historia pero ha sido por razones de causa mayor,

he tenido algunos problemas familiares que han requerido que la

fam este unida y pues por ese motivo la musa esta en stan by, además

de que se me atravesó un Diplomado que también me ha absorbido, ya

tengo capítulos echos pero no he tenido tiempo de subirlos, me dare el

tiempo de subirlos entre esta semana o la otra a mas tardar, espero me

sepan comprender pero eso si les prometo CELESTIAL COSMIC si continuara

Gracias por su comprensión ... Eli

P.D. ... se me pasaba decirles que Seilene anda desaparecida pues no la he

podido localizar O.O jaja es broma ella me ha estado apoyando en esta situación

y mas cuando vuelvo a escribir que no tengo alguna idea por pensar en lo que

sucede


	18. Cap 16 La aparicion de Aquila y Bellmere

**NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.**

**El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)**

* * *

**.**

**Pedimos una enorme disculpa por nuestra tardanza,**

**la verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas de familia**

**y la musa inspiradora parece que se tomo vacaciones porque**

**de plano no cooperaba con nosotras, pero aquí les dejo este**

**cap que aclaramos esta un poco largo pero que ya se**

**empezara a ddespejar esas nubes de dudas que tengan ...**

**aclaramos que si se va a continuar con la historia solo por favor**

**no dejen de seguirnos ... Gracias y de nuevo mil perdones por no actualizar antes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 16 La aparición de Aquila y Bellmere**

.

.

.

Después de la extraña reacción de Darién y de que este regresara aún más extraño de los sanitarios, los demás no le tomaron importancia pues este les dijo que era una llamada urgente del hospital pero que ya todo se encontraba bien, tomaron una plática más animada pues Darién se notaba algo raro pero evadía cada pregunta que le hacían así que prefirieron tocar otro tema.

Ray: chicos y cuando serán sus ensayos para el concierto

Lita: es verdad el tiempo pasa rápido, ya falta poco

Taiki: la próxima semana empezaremos los ensayos

Mina: y podemos ir a verlos

Serena: si, por favor podemos ir (con ojitos de cachorro)

Seiya: por nosotros no hay ningún problema chicas, pero …

Yaten: no solo seremos nosotros, también estará esa niña Star Cosmic

Serena: por favor chicos, déjenos ir a verlos

Taiki: Serena ustedes quieren ir a ver a Star Cosmic y no a nosotros

Mina: pues un poco de verdad hay en eso chicos, pero también vamos a verlos a ustedes, queremos ver cómo será el espectáculo

Serena y Mina: (con ojitos de cachorro) POR FAVOR CHICOS, POR FAVOR

Taiki: está bien, pueden ir chicas

Serena y Mina: SI QUE BIEN, QUE FELICIDAD

Taiki: ustedes también están invitadas

Umi/Mizuki: nos encantaría ir pero tenemos un compromiso, los veremos en el concierto

Haruka: nosotros también los veremos en el concierto

Hotaru: papa Haruka puedo ir

Michiru: si puedes pequeña solo con cuidado

Hotaru: que bien (acercándose a Akari) Akari podemos ir juntos

Akari: lo siento amiga, yo no podré ir tengo un compromiso

Hotaru: que lastima yo quería que fueramos juntas

Akari: será en otra ocasión amiga lo siento mucho, pero puedes grabarla para que lo veamos luego (asintió un poco más contenta)

Nicholas: yo no voy gracias solo es para chicas aunque el ver a la Srita. Star Cosmic sería fantástico (Ray lo miro de forma en que si las miradas mataran ya estaría acabado) pero paso "sigue igual de celosa y posesiva … me encanta" (viendo a Ray y sonriendo de medio lado)

Andrew: yo no puedo dejar el restaurant

Unazuki: yo le tengo que ayudar a mi hermano

Darién: yo tengo guardia y no puedo lo siento

Kaoru: y como supondrán yo estaré ocupado al igual que Akari

Amy: yo sí puedo

Lita: yo también

Ray: y yo

Mina: entonces solo seremos Hotaru, Amy, Lita, Ray, Serena y yo … y en que nos iremos, en el bus

Ray: llevaremos mi auto Mina

Amy: bueno ya está decidido

Mina: chicos que les parece si este sábado nos vamos a bailar todos

Ray: si, vamos al nuevo antro dicen que se pone un ambiente súper

Amy: hablan del antro Universo (asintió) en ese antro es difícil la entrada además de que se olvidan de 2 pequeños detalles (la vio sin entender)

Taiki: Hotaru y Akari no pueden entrar por ser menores de edad

Serena: pero ustedes las pueden ayudar chicos

Mina: si, al entrar con el famoso grupo Three Lights no les dirán nada

Amy: Mina, Serena pero ese es un delito chicas

Mina: no se les va a dar a que ingieran bebidas alcohólicas Amy, es solo para que también se diviertan como nosotras eso tiene algo de malo

Taiki: aquí el detalle es de que nosotros no conocemos a nadie de ese antro Mina y no serviría de nada

Kaoru: tal vez yo si pueda ayudarlos, el antro es de un amigo puedo conseguir los pases y un reservado (Mina y Serena lo fueron a abrazar consiguiendo los celos de Yaten pero nada de Darién) tomare eso como un si … y los demás que opinan

Michiru: cuenten con nosotros

Mizuki: también con Umi y conmigo

Unazuki: también con mi hermano y conmigo

Taiki: creo que igual con nosotros

Lita: yo también voy

Amy: y yo también

Darién: también con nosotros, verdad amor

Serena: claro que si

Mina: yo también iré

Nicholas: yo si voy

Ray: cuenten conmigo

Setsuna: supongo que si no hay problema con Hotaru, aun así iré para estar más segura

Kaoru: entonces le hablare mañana y le diré que nos espere el sábado alrededor de las … les parece bien a las 9 para disfrutar más (a lo que asintieron, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ese antro era una de las tantas propiedades de Akari) bueno ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos (pero antes de que se marcharan Haruka los detuvo)

Haruka: esperen a donde van aun no nos han dicho quién es Celestial Cosmic exactamente

Akari: no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esos asuntos

Haruka: (viendo alrededor) está bien entonces nos veremos mañana en el templo de Ray a las 10 am

Kaoru: ahí estaremos (y se marcharon)

Hotaru: papa Haruka no debiste ser agresiva con mi amiga ella nos diría a su tiempo

Seiya: es verdad Haruka, Akari tiene sus razones no hay que presionarla

Haruka: no sabemos quién es exactamente solo nos dijo que es más superior que una arconte y quiero saber que es y cómo es que despertó (todos se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo y empezaron a retirarse quedándose de ver al día siguiente en el templo de Ray)

* * *

Kaoru y Akari llegaban al departamento de la última, Akari fue a su jardín seguida por Kaoru y cuando este cruza la puerta que daba al jardín le pareció ver en Akari por un momento a la Princesa a lo cual solo sonrió, iba a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando esta lo detuvo

Akari: no te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien

Kaoru: cuando despertó

… querrás decir despertaron (detrás de Kaoru apareció un joven de unos 25 años)

Kaoru: tiempo sin vernos Guardián Aquila (viendo al joven y volteándose a Akari) Arconte y Consejal Bellmere es un gusto verla (inclinándose a modo de saludo ante ella)

Aquila: aquí soy conocido como Kenji Zwan (joven de 25 años, alto 1.80mts, cuerpo atlético, piel clara, ojos cafés, cabello castaño, alegre, sencillo, de buenos sentimientos, le gusta las motocicletas, la cocina y la escuela)

C. Bellmere: y yo como Tomoko Storni (chica de 22 años delgada, cabello azul largo ondulado hasta media espalda y con flequillo, ojos azules, 1.65 más de estatura, sencilla, alegre, le gusta escribir, inteligente)

Kaoru: vaya no puedo creer que seas ustedes, hay una persona que se pondrá muy contenta al verte (viendo a Aquila) pero vaya sí que me ha engañado Consejal Bellmere

Tomoko: llámame Tomoko y sabes bien que siempre lo he hecho

Kaoru: entonces Akari aún no despierta (sintiéndose triste)

Tomoko: de hecho lo que viste fue real, pero por la energía que utilizo en su transformación y al llamarnos volvió a dormir para recuperarse y yo ocupe su lugar y Kenji la cuida desde ese momento, sabes debo decir que el Príncipe no ha cambiado nada de echo nadie y no me reconocieron, temía que el Príncipe lo hiciera pero al parecer no fue así, aunque sí estuvo extraño tal vez sospecho algo

Kaoru: tal vez, pero si tú eras quien tomaba el lugar de la Princesa cuando ella no estaba en condiciones, eso quiere decir que Akari es la Princesa

Kenji: eso no lo sabemos, Akari nos llamó para ayudar a sus amigos … bueno más bien nos despertó y eso nos intriga

C. Bellmere: si, como sabrás la única con la energía y poder suficiente para despertarnos era la Princesa

Kaoru: si lo sé, entonces aún no ha despertado ya ha dormido por buen tiempo

Tomoko: no desesperes que pronto despertara

Kaoru: y los demás Arcontes

Tomoko: nosotros siempre estuvimos cerca y cuando hubo el momento de separarse uno se quedó, no te apures que están por llegar así como los guardianes

Aquila: también es por eso que la Princesa aun no despierta, recuerda que debemos de estar todos juntos o al menos una parte para que ella despierte

Kaoru: si, tienes razón y mañana como iras (viendo a Tomoko) como Akari o como Tomoko

Tomoko: aun no lo se

Kenji: sería fantástico ver sus caras si te presentas como Akari y frente a estos revelas tu identidad

Tomoko: eso no Kenji, sabes que son desconfiados y (es interrumpida)

Akari: al presentarse como yo y después revelar su identidad pensaran que todo siempre ha sido un engaño

Kaoru: Akari (acercándose a ella y abrazándola) te encuentras bien

Akari: si, solo un poco cansada … (viendo a Bellmere) gracias por ayudar a mis amigos

Tomoko: por nada también son mis amigos (viendo su confusión) después te explico, mañana quieren verte para que les expliques la transformación

Kenji: pero viendo que no te encuentras bien, lo mejor es que Tomoko vaya en tu lugar y tú te quedes descansando hasta que te recuperes

Akari: gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien, mañana iré con los demás

Kaoru: entonces te diremos lo que sucedió en la batalla contra el enemigo para que no te vayan a tomar desprevenida

Akari: descuida estoy enterada, no sé como pero aunque estaba dormida veía lo que sucedía

Siguieron platicando por un buen rato más, Kenji y Tomoko durmieron ahí para así al día siguiente ir todos juntos con los demás como quedaron. Ellos sentían en Akari un gran poder dormido que al despertar podía suceder cualquier cosa y necesitaban vigilarla. A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraban todos en el templo de Ray a excepción de Darién que tenía trabajo (como siempre – Seilene … bueno pobre déjalo es un hombre muy ocupado y trabajador – Eli … si tú lo dices ¬¬ – Seilene) pero que le dirían de lo que habían descubierto, todos se encontraban conversando en el porche cuando ven llegar a Akari con Kaoru, y llegando a donde estaban los demás Haruka ataco primero con las preguntas

Haruka: y bien Akari quien eres

Akari: porque tan agresiva y desconfiada Haruka, soy yo Akari quien más podría ser

Michiru: y quien es Celestial Cosmic

Akari: es mi transformación y sirve para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí, a mis amigos y a toda la gente, de la oscuridad que quiere invadir este bello planeta

Mina: entonces eres una Sailor como nosotras

Akari: mmm algo por el estilo, pero no exactamente una Sailor

Yaten: como que algo por el estilo, ya dinos quien eres

Taiki: no juegues por favor Akari

Seiya quien no había hablado desde el día anterior que se fueron Akari y Kaoru y ahora que la vuelve a ver no podía apartar la vista de ella, la estaba examinando algo no encajaba en lo que decía, parecía otra y Akari notando su mirada y empezando a sentirse nerviosa pero sin mostrarlo le pregunta

Akari: que sucede Seiya, porque me vez tanto

Seiya: (viendo a sus ojos, sonríe) "lo sabía, tú no eres ella" tú no eres Akari

Todos: QUEEEEEE!

Akari: (sonriendo para sí misma) "nunca lo puedo engañar" pero porque dices eso, soy yo … Akari

Seiya: no, no lo eres, dime quien eres

Akari: (sonriendo) como sabias que no era Akari

Seiya: eso es fácil, no tienes su misma calidez ni su mirada, podrás parecerte pero aun así no serias Akari

Akari: y desde cuando lo sabes (a estas alturas ya todos estaban atentos a la conversación)

Seiya: desde la mitad de la pelea con el enemigo que tuvimos ayer, debo admitir que tuve mis dudas pero veo que no me equivoque, no eres Akari y si vienes con Kaoru quiere decir que eres aliada (asintió) pero dinos quien eres

Akari: si así lo desea Alteza (la envolvió una luz de color verde transparente y unas hermosas alas la cubrieron cuando desapareció y se abrieron las alas dejo al descubierto a una joven parecida a la Princesa a excepción de sus ojos azul cielo y su cabello azul largo y ondulado hasta la cintura) Soy la Consejal Bellmere y también soy una Arconte

Seiya: Consejal Bellmere (recordando y viniendo a su mente varias imágenes) ahora recuerdo tú eras quien tomaba el lugar de la Princesa cuando ella no estaba en condiciones (asintió) pero dime Akari está bien

C. Bellmere: pregúntele usted mismo alteza (apareció a un lado de ella una esfera transparente y dentro de ella venia una algo pálida Akari) tus amigos te extrañan pequeña

Akari: (desapareciendo la esfera a su alrededor) hola amigos, como están (siendo sostenida por Aquila cuando desapareció la esfera pues estaba un poco débil y provocando celos en Seiya) gracias Aquila, estoy bien

Seiya: (acercándose a ellos) te sientes bien Akari

Akari: si, me encuentro bien gracias por preocuparte Seiya

Amy: (dirigiéndose a la C. Bellmere) entonces tú tomaste el lugar de Akari y luchaste a nuestro lado

C. Bellmere: si, Princesa Nanami, pero como dijo su Alteza solo fue poco tiempo en cuanto Akari ya no pudo luchar yo tome su lugar

Akari: amigos como les habrá dicho Bellmere es una Arconte y si, ayer sufrí una transformación y fue la que ustedes vieron pero por lo débil que estaba y la energía que utilice para llamarlos quede en un estado de inconsciencia y en ese momento Bellmere tomo mi lugar y Aquila cuido de mi todo ese tiempo hasta que desperté

Ray: entonces tú eres la Princesa

Akari: no, porque lo dices Ray, yo desperté para ayudarlos a combatir este mal que nos asecha y proteger a todos aquellas personas que son importantes y especiales en mi vida, a mis amigos y a todas las personas

Amy: pues por tu despertar y el hecho de que una Arconte este cerca de ti, podríamos pensar que eres la Princesa

Setsuna: y no cualquier Arconte, sino aquella que tomaba el lugar de la Princesa cuando ella no se encontraba en condiciones, creo que debemos de estar más al pendiente de ti

Yaten: y cuál es su identidad (viendo a Bellmere y Aquila)

Haruka: si, pues ustedes saben la nuestra pero no sabemos la suya

Aquila: más adelante les revelaremos nuestra verdadera identidad, aun no es el momento

C. Bellmere: si aparecimos fue por el llamado de Akari pero aun no podemos revelarles nuestra identidad civil, pero si les diremos que el resto de los Guardianes están por aparecer así como los demás Arcontes

Lita: y como lo saben

Nicholas: recuerdan cuando se les dijo que había un Consejo que protegía y le aconsejaba a la Princesa lo que era mejor (asintieron) pues la C. Bellmere pertenece a él so la vez son los Arcontes (los demás la vieron como no creyéndosela y Bellmere solo sonrió asintiendo)

Mina: quieres decir que el consejo son personas jóvenes y también Arcontes (asintió) woooow sí que no me la creo

C. Bellmere: somos traga años así como dicen, solo uno de nosotros si es un poco más joven que los demas

Serena: entonces ustedes son esos ancianos esas personas que tienen muchos años y que son muy viejas

C. Bellmere: ¬¬ nos ofendes, está bien que tengamos nuestros años pero no somos tan ancianos

Aquila: años más bien milenios querrás decir jajajajaja

C. Bellmere: ¬¬ cállate, además no nos vemos tan viejos

Aquila: no pero si lo están

C. Bellmere: si sigues en lo mismo lo lamentaras (viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos) … A-QUI-LA

Aquila: está bien, está bien lo siento, discúlpame (con miedo por la mirada que le daba Bellmere)

Akari: jajajajaja nunca cambiaran, vamos Bellmere no te molestes además es la verdad

C. Bellmere: queeee pequeña tú también

Akari: es broma jajajajaja no te molestes jajajajajaja

C. Bellmere: contigo no puedo molestarme pequeña

Los demás veían todo entre confundidos y sonrientes por la plática que tenían ellos. Ya después todos juntos entre la plática que tenían, Aquila y Bellmere les dijeron que los estarían apoyando y que cualquier cosa que averiguaran lo compartirían con ellos, así pasaron un buen rato platicando entre risas, recuerdos y trivialidades hasta que se llegó la hora de que algunos se fueran, entonces a Mina se le ocurrió una idea.

Mina: oye Akari como te sientes

Yaten: creo que dijo que se sentía bien Mina

Mina: tu cállate Yaten le pregunte a Akari no a ti … dime Akari te sientes bien como para ir al centro comercial

Akari: si, me siento bien además me encantaría ir con ustedes al centro comercial

Mina: bueno eso está genial, nosotras ya estamos puestas para el centro comercial, que dicen las demás

Kaoru: las demás?

Mina: si bueno es que solo es para chicas … ES UNA TARDE DE CHICAS (levantando su brazo con el puño cerrado) así que lo siento

Nicholas: no te preocupes Mina, es bueno que salgan a distraerse y más después de la pelea

Mina: y que dicen chicas, nos acompañan

Serena: yo si las acompaño

Unazuki: yo también, bueno si a mi hermano no le molesta que me tome la tarde

Andrew: te lo mereces hermanita ve con las chicas

Lita: yo también voy

Umi: las acompaño

Mizuki: yo igual

Amy: bueno chicas yo también las acompaño, tengo la tarde libre

Ray: voy con ustedes

Hotaru: papa Haruka, mama Michiru, mama Setsuna puedo ir con las chicas por favor

Haruka: Hotaru aun eres pequeña y

Serena: Haruka no va a ir con extrañas, además va Akari y es menor que Hotaru 1 año y Kaoru si la dejo ir … deja que vaya con nosotras

Haruka: cabeza de bombón (pensando en lo que dijo Serena) ah está bien puedes ir

Hotaru: SIIIIII (corre hacia Akari y le da un abrazo) nos vamos a divertir en el centro comercial con las chicas amiga

Michiru: solo pórtate bien

Setsuna: ten cuidado y no llegues tarde

Haruka: tengan mucho cuidado todas, el enemigo podría atacar el centro comercial, no lo enfrenten sin avisarnos antes

Setsuna: Akari está un poco débil todavía y seria riesgoso si enfrentan al enemigo si es que llega aparecer

Michiru: es mejor que nos avisen

Taiki: sabemos que son muy fuertes y es mejor estar unidos

Kaoru: solo cuídense, no te sobreesfuerzes enana (asintió)

C. Bellmere: si, tengan cuidado y si tienen problemas avísenos, no se arriesguen … ahora vayan a divertirse

* * *

Y las chicas se fueron después de las advertencias que les hicieron sus amigos sobre que tengan cuidado y que no enfrenten solas al enemigo, llegaron al centro comercial en 2 autos, en el auto de Ray esta iba manejando, de copiloto Lita y en los asientos traseros Amy, Mina, Serena y en el auto de Mizuki ella manejando, Umi de copiloto y en los asientos traseros Unazuki, Akari y Hotaru

Serena: (ya en la entrada den centro comercial) y a donde vamos primero

Mina: debemos ver ropa, zapatos, accesorios y maquillaje

Mizuki: lo bueno que aún es temprano

Unazuki: y entonces que esperamos

Lita: vamos por nuestros atuendos para el antro (y con esas palabras entraron al centro comercial entraron a una tienda llamada PASARELA, donde tenían ropa muy exclusiva de todos los gustos y costos, eligieron sus atuendos siendo aconsejadas por las demás)

Mina: vamos Amy sal, queremos verte

Amy: (desde el interior del probador) chicas no creo que esto se vea bien, creo que es muy atrevido

Mizuki: pero como sabremos si no quieres salir, sal de una vez Amy para darte nuestra opinión

Amy: (suspirando) hay chicas está bien (abre la puerta del probador y sale, las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas pues se veía muy bonita, traía un vestido de un solo hombro negro con 2 franjas gruesas en azul metálico que iban en diagonal de derecha a izquierda el vestido era corto hasta mitad de los muslos, salió toda sonrojada)

Lita: guau Amy te vez muy bien

Akari: vas a dejar a Taiki sin habla, no te va a dejar sola (voltearon a verla, como era posible que viera los sentimientos entre Amy y Taiki y no los de Seiya hacia ella o sus mismos sentimientos)

Amy: que-que-que dices Akari (roja tomate) no sé de qué hablas

Mina: si Amy, Taiki no te dejara en toda la noche

Mizuki: por miedo a que alguien más robe tu atención

Ray: y por qué creo que es

Umi: celoso? De hecho lo es aunque no lo parezca

Serena: vamos lita ahora tu (Lita entro con su ropa y después de 20 minutos aun no salía) Lita queremos verte

Hotaru: como te vez Lita (esta salió luciendo una minifalda blanca y un top verde oliva, que de abajo del busto caía una tela de gasa hasta la cintura de finos tirantes) woooow Lita que guapa

Unazuki: mi hermano se desmayara cuando te vea arreglada y luciendo esa ropa

Lita: tú crees (sonrojada por lo que dijo) digo no crees que es mucho

Amy: para nada te vez muy bonita Lita

Umi: ahora voy yo (entro al probador y al salir vestía un pantalón negro a la cadera, un top rosa pálido y encima de este una blusa blanca transparente de hombros caídos) y como me veo

Lita: qué bonito, te vez muy bien Umi

Ray: si, hasta sin la blusa blanca se ve bien … pero te vez genial

Umi: gracias chicas, ahora tu Serena

Serena: si ya voy (entro y salió luciendo un pesquero gris oscuro y una blusa fiusha sin manga con la espalda tejida que iba al cuerpo y le llegaba a nivel del ombligo) lista que me dicen

Mina: que Darién se ira de espalda cuando te vea

Hotaru: te vez muy bonita Princesa

Mizuki: vaya Serena tonta, te vez muy bien

Serena: gracias chicas (sonrojada)

Mizuki: yo sigo sean sinceras (salió luciendo un vestido straple azul con detalles en dorado y un cinturón ancho dorado) y bien

Ray: se te ve súper, donde lo encontraste

Umi: mala te vez genial

Mizuki: gracias (en pose de modelo) quien va

Ray: yo (entra y salió con un bello vestido rojo en la parte del busto y negro en el resto de tirantes delgados, corto hasta poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, con un cinturón negro) y que me dicen

Akari: que Nicholas tendrá que llevar un babero jajajajaja

Ray: pues si (tratando de ocultar los nervios sin éxito) digo quien dijo que me vestiría para Nicholas

Amy: de echo nadie dijo eso Ray

Mina: eeeehh picarona jajaja

Ray: cállate Mina

Mina: ya Ray … ahora voy yo (salió luciendo una falda corta en tono azul con blusa de hombros caídos suelta de arriba y ajustada desde debajo del busto hasta la cintura en tono melocotón) Mina Aino esta lista para conquistar a Yaten (en pose de súper modelo)

Hotaru: te vez muy bien Mina

Akari: si toda una diva

Unazuki: creo que no hay que darle más alas chicas, además ella ya se las dio jajaja bueno ahora voy yo (entro y salió con un pantalón azul oscuro y blusa de tirantes en tono rosa brillante) que dicen chicas

Mina: muy bella Unazuki tendrás a los chicos rendidos a tus pies

Mizuki: eso si Andrew deja que alguno se le acerque

Ray: pues él debe de entender que ya no es una niña … además Andrew estará muy ocupado con Lita

Serena: si eso es cierto … bueno ahora ya solo faltan Hotaru y Akari quien va primero

Hotaru: (lucía un vestido morado oscuro con cinto negro) creo que a papa Haruka le dará un infarto jajajajaja

Ray: ya lo creo, te vez muy linda

Serena: nosotras te ayudaremos no te preocupes, estas muy bonita

Mina: además ya eres casi adulta y es para que aparenten un poco más edad, te vez muy bien

Unazuki: te miras guapísima Hotaru

Hotaru: gracias, vamos amiga ahora tu

Akari: (salió luciendo un short corto blanco y una blusa dorada de finos tirantes con puras tiritas en la espalda cruzadas entre sí, era la forma en que se abrochaba se veía como una linda muñequita) vamos chicas digan algo o es que acaso tan mal me veo

Hotaru: no es eso amiga es que te vez muy bonita, pareces una muñequita

Mina: alguien caerá de espaldas y se pondrá histérico en cuanto te vea

Akari: es verdad, Kaoru se comporta como un hermano mayor (desmayo colectivo estilo anime)

Lita: no se refiere a Kaoru

Akari: entonces a quien

Ray: se refiere a cierto chico pelinegro de coleta (Akari no entendía)

Hotaru: que está en nuestro grupo de amigos

Amy: que canta en un grupo musical muy famoso

Akari: a Seiya

Mina: exacto a Seiya

Akari: entonces Seiya se comporta como hermano mayor también (de nuevo desmayo colectivo)

Mina: A-KA-RI AAAAAAHHHHHH (la detienen porque ya iba a ahorcarla por lo despistada que es)

Unazuki: pobre Seiya si le gusta Akari sufrirá porque es muy despistada

Amy: si, le tiene que decir las cosas de frente

Hotaru: Akari es así es muy despistada y se le van a declarar sus sentimientos debe ser de frente y no insinuárselos porque nunca entenderá (platicaban mientras Akari se terminaba de cambiar)

Akari: lista vamos a pagar

Todas se fueron a pagar después a una zapatería a comprarse el calzado en donde algunas se compraron 2 pares, luego a una tienda de accesorios y maquillaje donde Serena, Mina y Unazuki se dieron vuelo al no saber que comprar, al salir de ahí se fueron a comer pues Akari ya se mostraba más pálida y cansada y Serena se quejaba de hambre al terminar cada quien se fue a su casa a lo cual quisieron acompañar a Akari pero esta se negó rotundamente y las convenció en que la dejaran irse sola, se fue llegando a su departamento

* * *

Akari: ya llegue! (nadie contesta) vaya creo que Kaoru salió, bueno iré a guardar las compras y después al jardín (estando ya en su cuarto y sacando las cosas de las bolsas para empezar a guardarlas se quedó observando la ropa y pensando) "espero y te guste mi atuendo" ojalá y me vieras de la misma forma en cómo te veo yo o al menos creo verte … Seiya (termino de guardar las cosas y se fue al jardín, cuando estuvo arreglando las flores se recostó en un sillón de playa para descansar se quedó dormida y empezó a soñar)

**-SUEÑO-**

Akari se encontraba en el interior de un bosque observando maravillada las estrellas, pues el centro de este se encontraba despejado y con un lago, se acercó a la orilla del lago y cuando vio su reflejo se asustó esa no era ella la apariencia era muy distinta, usaba un vestido en tono plata claro de hombros caídos y de manga larga que era tejida en tono plata todo de un material muy suave como la piel de un ángel o eso creía, debajo del busto iba una tira del mismo bordado de la manga así como toda la parte baja del vestido, de la espalda del vestido salían dos tiras largas de color transparente que empezaban angostas arriba y conforme bajaban se hacían anchas hasta tocar y arrastrar un poco en el suelo, su cabello en tono entre blanco y plata largo hasta los tobillos lo tenía trenzado desde la parte de arriba hasta mitad de cuello donde lo sostenía un prendedor de estrella y sus ojos de un tono blanco transparente … quien era esa joven del reflejo, no podía ser ella o sí?

… sabía que te encontraría aquí

Akari: (asustada) quien eres

… que graciosa estrellita (se acerca colocándose al lado de ella y observa el lago) como estas, es un lugar tranquilo hermoso ayuda a pensar y estar relajados no crees

Akari: no te entiendo, que quieres decir

… este hermoso lugar ayuda a pensar y a relajarnos

Akari: pues si tú lo dices, porque yo no lo estoy

… y eso porque

Akari: no se quién eres tu

… ya veo, tienes muchas preguntas, te sientes confundida y no sabes quién soy … bueno dime que viste en el reflejo del lago

Akari: (desconfiada) porque habría de decirte, no se quién eres

… no te hare daño confía en mí, dime por favor

Akari: alguien que no soy yo, además (viéndose) ese reflejo me transformo … no entiendo explícame

… claro que sí, primero que nada comenzare por decirte que el reflejo que viste si eres tu

Akari: (sorprendida) que yo soy esa chica debes de estar bromeando

… claro que no alteza, quiere que le explique

Akari: por favor

… hace mucho tiempo no existía el cosmo como se le conoce y lo gobernaba Deus Malum o Dios del Mal, pero había una hermosa estrella que al ver la oscuridad a su alrededor decidió brillar para eliminarla llevando su luz hasta los rincones del cosmo, cuando la oscuridad se dio cuenta aumento su poder para eliminar su brillo pero la estrella no se dejaba y también aumento su brillo tanto así que libro al cielo de la oscuridad y creo a seres celestiales, el Dios del Mal al saber de esto mando a destruirla pero no podían ella brillaba cada vez más su meta ahora era librar al cosmos y universos alternos de la maldad, ella sufrió una transformación al estar usando y aumentando su luz y brillo se fue transformando en una bella joven y cuando el Dios del Mal la vio la quiso solo para el ya no quería destruirla ahora la quería tener y a su poder también

Akari: y que paso, la estrella destruyo al mal

… la estrella y Deus Malum tuvieron una lucha frente a frente y ella le gano encerrándolo en una celda de energía cósmica de donde no saldría nunca, después de eso creo a seres de todo tipo como a las Sailor`s, Guardianes, Guerreros, Príncipes y Princesas al terminar de crear y asignarlos a cada constelación, galaxia, planeta les dio poderes para que los protegieran callo en un sueño profundo por el desgaste de energía, tiempo después despertó pues el mal también lo había hecho, ahora la estrella tenía su propia guardia que la protegía y de nuevo lucho contra el mal y como muchos murieron y planetas fueron destruidos uso su poder para restaurarlos y revivirlos a todos así como darles una nueva oportunidad de vida en un mejor futuro libres de responsabilidades hacia ella o hacia alguien más y a pesar de que con la batalla uso todo su poder no le importo con tal de que todos aquellos a quienes ella apreciaba vivieran de nuevo, cuando todo fue restaurado y todos aquellos caídos por la batalla enviados a un mejor futuro ella al parecer murió pero según sabemos ella regreso a su forma original como estrella y rastrearla fue difícil hasta ahora

Akari: entonces ella es la Princesa (asintió) y si yo me reflejo eso quiere decir que yo soy (asintió) aaaaaaahhhhhh YO SOY LA PRINCESA! Debes de estar bromeando eso no puede ser

… a diferencia de los demás hace tiempo pude desarrollar muy bien la conexión con su esencia mi Señora y desde que hubo esa explosión de poder la pude sentir

Akari: entonces quien eres tu

… soy un Guardián mi Señora (se arrodilla) soy Susako Princesa pero dígame Auden con ese nombre me conocían, alteza me tengo que ir

Akari: y dime Auden te volveré a ver

Auden: (sonriendo) claro alteza las veces que usted lo desee (se desvaneció y Akari despertó)

**-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

Akari: fue solo un sueño (en eso una pluma roja y negra roza su cara y cae en su mano) pero que es esto una pluma entonces fue real … Auden porque no te recuerdo (solo recordaba las alas pero no la imagen del chico, veía el atardecer mientras jugaba con la pluma cuando en eso entra Kaoru)

Kaoru: así que aquí estas (mirando la pluma y poniéndose en alerta) que es eso

Akari: una pluma … Kaoru, los sueños pueden ser reales

Kaoru: los sueños son solo sueños Akari, quieres contarme que soñaste

Akari: no así está bien, mejor entro porque tengo un poco de hambre (y se adentró al departamento dejando solo a Kaoru)

Kaoru: que fue lo que soñaste enana … Akari (sintiendo una esencia conocida) quieres salir de ahí y dejar de esconderte Aquila

C. Bellmere: no te enfades por nuestra presencia

Kaoru: Consejal Bellmere lo siento no estoy enfadado, solo

C. Bellemre: estas preocupado por la reacción de Akari verdad

Kaoru: si, algo no anda bien sé que tuvo que ver con su sueño de hace un momento

C. Bellmere: sentimos una esencia conocida y la seguimos hasta aquí

Aquila: aquí vino a desaparecer y créenos cuando te digamos que no es un Guardián

Kaoru: que quieren decir

C. Bellmere: al parecer la energía que desprendió Akari a su despertar llamo la atención de personas no deseadas y quien allá estado aquí es una de ellas

… y me molesta que lo hallamos seguido en vano, pues huyo cobardemente

Kaoru: Susako pero cuando

Susako: no hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos proteger a la Princesa se encuentra en peligro

Kaoru: entonces Akari es la Princesa

C. Bellmere: en ella duerme un gran poder pero no lo sabemos con certeza

Susako: ella tiene cierto parecido con estrellita pero a la vez son distintas

Aquila: Kaoru debes venir con nosotros iremos por el siguiente Consejal que lleva tiempo despierto, él nos ayudara a descifrar quien anda tras de Akari y donde está la Princesa

Kaoru: no puedo, si Akari se encuentra en peligro … no, no puedo dejarla sola

C. Bellmere: tú como Dios de los Sueños tienes el poder para entrar en este mundo y a los sueños de Akari y ver quien entra en sus sueños también, pero como aun no despierta completamente tu esencia porque la Princesa aun no aparece nosotros te ayudaremos

Kaoru: pero

Susako: ella no estará sola, yo no me quedare porque también tengo que ir pero los otros Guardianes cuidaran de ella

Kaoru: tú les avisaste

Aquila: no, yo lo hice les dije que protegieran y cuidaran de Akari o Celestial Cosmic en tu ausencia, no te preocupes

Kaoru: ya tenían todo cubierto (asintieron) está bien solo le avisare a la enana de mi ausencia por unos días, solo espero regresar antes de 15 días que es el concierto

C. Bellmere: regresaremos mucho antes, te esperamos en el parque #10 no tardes por favor entre más pronto nos vayamos más pronto regresamos (desaparecieron)

Kaoru entro buscando a Akari, que le diría a ella era difícil mentirle pues descubría a las personas con solo verlas a los ojos, iba pensando en que decirle cuando la encontró en la sala viendo el tv y cenando un sándwich con un vaso de leche, vio también un sándwich y un vaso de leche frente al sillón individual en el que le gustaba sentarse

Akari: imagine que tendrías hambre

Kaoru: ah, sí gracias (se sentó frente a su cena)

Akari: y dime que querían, porque te tardaste mucho

Kaoru: (sorprendiéndose) quieren que vaya con ellos, al parecer tienen una pista de la Princesa y me necesitan pero no te preocupes no estarás sola y estaré aquí mucho antes del concierto

Akari: (sin mostrar ninguna reacción y viendo el tv) "sabía que yo no era la Princesa se equivocó Susako" está bien pero ve con cuidado

Kaoru: dejare instrucciones a los muchachos para que te lleven a la escuela y a donde necesites ir

Akari: yo me puedo ir sola, estoy bien

Kaoru: aun así me sentiría más tranquilo si los chicos te llevan y te recogen de la escuela o de donde andes

Akari: aayyy está bien y cuando te vas

Kaoru: me voy en unos momentos, solo quería despedirme y explicarte el motivo de mi partida y que regresare pronto

Akari: ok pero por favor cuídate

Kaoru: (termina su cena, se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a Akari) bueno enana tengo que irme no te duermas tarde y mañana te llevaran los muchachos a la escuela

Akari: está bien, cuídate y regresa con bien (asintió y salió del departamento, subió al ascensor y cuando este llego abajo salió y se encontró con los guardaespaldas o muchachos como les decía, les dio instrucciones sobre Akari y salió rumbo al parque #10 antes de llegar se transformó en Hipnos, mientras Akari veía por la ventana) espero que todo salga bien Kaoru y nos volvamos a ver, porque presiento que algo malo pasara ojalá sea solo eso un presentimiento y no se haga realidad … suerte amigos

* * *

Kaoru llego al parque #10 transformado ya en Hipnos y encontrando ahí a los demás ya esperando por el para partir

Aquila: estás listo

Hipnos: si, le dije a la enana que saldría por unos días pero que regresaría pronto

Aquila: y regresaremos pronto no te preocupes

Susako: vámonos que el tiempo apremia

C. Bellmere: he invocado un portal con el otro Consejal, vamos antes de que se cierre (así todos entraron y antes de entrar Hipnos se detuvo y vio hacia donde quedaba el departamento de Akari)

Hipnos: "porque presiento que no te volveré a ver Akari" por favor cuídate enana (levanto la mirada al cielo en el momento en que una estrella fugaz pasaba) protégela por favor

C. Bellmere: estará bien regresaremos antes de que algo malo pueda pasar (asintió y entro al portal) "eso espero … eso espero" (también entro ella cerrándose así el portal)

Cuando el portal se cerró un par de ojos curiosos los observaron y en el momento en que desaparecieron una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro.

* * *

.

.

Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor dejenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos cuídense y gracias.

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las keremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

**autoras: SEILENE/ELI**


End file.
